


Fatherhood in the Devildom

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baby Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Multi, Parenting in the Devildom, Swearing, maybe some smut who knows, mostly just a lot of fluff and hopefully humor, no real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: A series of short stories about Ash and the children she has with her beloved demons. The last part in the series, while you may be confused if you haven't read the rest of the series you can probably still enjoy this as a stand alone.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 227
Kudos: 273





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this series and encouraged this last part. Apparently I'm not the only one who gets excited about the idea of cute little demon babies! haha. Expect a lot of time jumps throughout this story. I have ten planned out children to cover. If you read Bride of Prophecy then you'll know who the first four children are and who their parents are.

Being a demon is weird, scratch that, being an immortal that is mostly demon but also human with an angelic heritage...is weird. My life is weird. I’ve lived a human lifetime and yet I haven’t physically aged a single day since Draak forced his blood into my mouth, effectively unlocking my demonic genes. I may have awesome powers and everlasting youth, but I was raised human and I think and feel like one. Maybe eventually over the years that will change but for now, that’s my reality. 

Ever since my best friend Kat passed away a few months ago at the age of 98, my last strong tie to my human life was gone. I had a few cousins, nephews and nieces out there but because of my position I never put effort into bonding with them. For all they know, they think I'm dead. Only Kat knew the truth and now she’s gone. Tonight Lord Diavolo was throwing me a huge party to celebrate my 100th birthday. Since my birthday is a few days away from Valentines, they decided on a Valentine's day theme for my party. I’m sure it’s going to be outrageous and over the top. 

It was strange, having lived a full mortal life the only thing I should be planning for is if I’d rather be buried or cremated but instead I’m wondering what the next hundred years is going to look like. One thought has been on my mind lately, kids..babies..as a demon I’m the equivalent to a teenager and most demons don’t become fertile until they are a few hundred years old. Because of my strange situation my human genes had overridden that. Demon females only went into a heat cycle every century or so but again because of my hybrid nature I still had monthly cycles, yay me. 

I hadn’t brought up the subject yet, I knew most of them were not opposed to having children with me but I don't think they would have expected it so soon. Soon to them, but for me it felt long overdue. I thought I’d have a couple kids by the time I hit my thirties after all. I also thought I’d be settled down and married with ONE human man. So much for my expectations. Now I’m pushing 100, unmarried but attached to seven demons and I have baby fever. 

My bakery, The Queen’s Bakehouse was celebrating its 25th anniversary as well. After graduating RAD, spending a whole human’s length career as a teacher of human culture studies at RAD for 45 years I’d finally opened my dream bakery. It didn’t take off right away, there was still some animosity over my mixed blood, the whole Draak fiasco and the never ending jealousy over my favor with their demon Prince and the avatars. I was the oddity, the demoness with the shiny human soul, except it wasn’t as shiny anymore, no one liked to acknowledge the dark stain on my soul and the darkness I struggled with, but if anything it brought me closer to my demon brethren. The human exchange students kept me in business those first few years as I won over the demon community slowly, damn bastards are stubborn with long memories. We were catering my own party tonight and I was forbidden to help or even check in and it was driving me crazy. I tried to sneak my cell phone off the vanity when Asmo reached out and slapped my hand. 

“Stop moving! You’re so fidgety tonight.” Asmo complained. “Are you nervous darling? I know 100 is a milestone, especially for humans but you’ve nothing to worry about, you’ve nary a wrinkle on your face and thanks to me you never will.” he soothed me. 

I snorted. “I’m not worried about wrinkles Asmo.” I sighed. “Oh..well that’s good…” he said distractedly as he tugged on my hair. “If there’s anything to worry about, it's what you and your brother’s will get up to tonight to give me a headache.” I teased. “I still miss those pacts.”

Asmo laughed. “You know you don’t need those pacts when you can basically sweep the floor with most of us. Not that you’d ever do that to me, you wouldn’t want to mar this beauty after all.” he preened. I rolled my eyes. 

“Asmo, knock it off.” I called him out when he was playing the superficial avatar of lust with me. “Oh fine!” he huffed in his normal, not so cutesy voice. His hands traveled from my hair that’d he’d pinned up around my horns down my neck and skated down my arms as he leaned in and kissed my neck. “One hundred years with us may seem like a long time to you still, but for me it’s just been a taste. I can’t wait to taste you for the rest of eternity.” his silky voice still stirred heat in my core and butterflies in my stomach. I swear my ovaries were crying. 

“Stop that or we’re not going to make it to the party on time...or at all…” I growled. Asmo laughed and kissed me once more, more chastley this time. “Fine fine, I don’t want to be on Lucifer or Lord Diavolo’s bad side tonight.” he admitted. “Let’s get you dressed!” he sang. 

Asmo passed me off to Lucifer once I was ready, telling me he’d be fashionably late since he spent so much time on me that he was behind on himself. Cue the eyeroll. 

“I wanted to wear red.” I pouted at Lucifer when Asmo was out of earshot. Lucifer smiled widley as he took in my pink gown. “Nonsense, pastels are your colors.” he rebutted. “Maybe...but we never match.” I continued pouting, taking in Lucifer’s typical black and red color scheme. 

“Hmmm.” he smirked and stroked his chin before leaning in to whisper in my ear. “We could make a detour to my bedroom, I’ll strip all our clothes off and then we’ll match perfectly…” 

I slapped his shoulder as I pushed him lightly away with a smirk. “You’d do nothing of the sort, I know how much you loathe being late.” I teased. He barked a laugh. “It’s so hard to pull the wool over your eyes these days.” 

“That’s right, so don’t even try.” I poked his chest playfully. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday.” He said as he captured my hand and twirled me in a circle before leading me out of the house to the car that Diavolo had waiting for us. Inside the car, Lucifer had to tuck the layers of tulle skirting in behind me before he could slide in next to me. I tucked myself into his side, thankful for a few minutes of solitude with him before the craziness of the night enveloped us. I sighed with content when his gloved hand squeezed my waist. We enjoyed the silence during the short drive. When we pulled up in front of the palace. Lucifer lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. “Happy Birthday Beloved. I’m happy I had you to myself even if it was much too short.” he sighed. 

“We could run away?” I suggested with a lazy shrug of my shoulder. “Tempting.” he quipped before exiting the car and helping me out after him. 

  
  


The night was outrageously opulent as expected, toasts were given and we danced the night away. Most of the dances I saved for my lovers but Simeon, Luke, Diavolo and General Lykos stole a few dances too. The only damper on the party for me was the absence of Solomon and Barbatos. 

The night was winding down when a drunken Asmo and Mammon accosted me, dragging me between them towards the exit. “Come on Ash. It’s time for the after party!” Mammon said loudly. Back at the house of lamentation we were all gathered in the family room, Beel was still eating birthday cake, apparently he’d taken several slices to go. I was sitting on the couch between Levi and Belphie, the latter was using my skirts as a blanket where he’d curled up. Levi was staring at his phone distractedly, but he was holding my hand and tracing lazy patterns with his thumb on my wrist unconsciously Satan, Mammon and Asmo were embroiled in some heated debate but they stopped when Lucifer came back in the room carrying the gift they’d all gotten me. They were all wonderful gifts, ranging from new bakeware for the bakery to jewelry and perfumes. 

  
  


“Did you enjoy your birthday Beloved?” Lucifer asked me with a tired smile as he sat across from me in his chair. I smiled and nodded my head. “It was lovely.” I answered truthfully. 

“Did you like your presents?” Mammon asked. “Yes.” I smiled. “You were all very thoughtful…”

“I’m sensing a but…?” Satan interjected. 

Suddenly Asmo looked alarmed. “Did you ask for something that we forgot about?!” he asked as if it would have been the most outrageous slight. I laughed.

“No..no there’s not buts. I loved everything. It was a lovely day. I did have something I’ve been wanting to discuss with you all though.”

I felt Levi stiffen beside me. “You’re not breaking up with us are you?!” he asked. I laughed again and squeezed his hand. “Of course not! You can’t get rid of me so easily.” I teased. Someone threw a decorative pillow at Levi for even suggesting such a thing.

“What is it Beloved?” Lucifer encouraged me to speak my mind. Even Belphie had sat up to pay attention. 

“Oh I know!” Mammon shouted. “You want to expand your bakery! That’s my smart girl…” he hiccuped. 

“Shut up and let her talk.” Satan glared at Mammon.

Suddenly I was feeling a bit shy and uncertain. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring this up? “Well it’s something I’ve been thinking on for a few months now but I wasn’t sure when to bring it up…” the room got quiet as if everyone could sense that what I would say next had some gravity to it.

"And well...I really want to have a baby.” 

The room was dead silent as I looked around at everyone. One second...two...three..four...five...and the room exploded in a cacophony of voices. Only Lucifer was silent as he looked annoyed at his brothers who were all talking at once.

I felt my shoulders shrink, I don’t know what reaction I was expecting but this wasn’t it. 

“Nevermind. I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed. Thank you everyone I really did have a wonderful day.” I told them as I moved to head to my room. 

“QUIET!” Lucifer suddenly demanded in that voice that was both quiet yet carried and could be heard over the loudest noises. Even I stopped in my tracks. Someone’s hand was on my wrist and I turned to see Belphie holding onto me with an apology in his eyes. 

“You should all be ashamed.” Lucifer chided his brothers as Belphie drew me back down into my seat. 

“You can’t drop that on us and try to run out of the room.” Belphie whispered. 

“Ash, I want you to elaborate.” Lucifer said to me before looking around at his brothers. “The rest of you will remain quiet.” he warned them.

I gulped, even more nervous than before. What was I thinking? Maybe none of them wanted to have kids?! What was I going to do? I knew Diavolo would if I gave him the opportunity but I wanted a child with someone I loved. 

“Elaborate how?” I questioned. “I just...want a child...children...I’d have them with all of you if you wished it...I just feel ready to grow this family...I know it may seem strange from a demon perspective but you know I’m human at heart and this feels long overdue to me...I’m not saying I want to make a baby tonight or even this year...but I wanted to talk about it…” I trailed off as I felt I was babbling at this point. 

Mammon seemed more sober than he had only minutes ago and his leg bounced nervously and he raised his hand like he was in grade school. “Speak Mammon.” Lucifer said, sounding exasperated. 

“Uhh...well….umm...who do you want to have a kid with first?” he asked, pink gracing his cheeks. Levi and Belphie both looked at me with keen interest for my answer. I shrugged. “You know I love you all equally so that doesn’t matter to me...I don’t even know if any of you want to have a child with me.” I admitted. 

As if Lucifer could sense the impending chaos he stood and raised his hand to silence his brothers. “I think this discussion should be continued tomorrow with rested and sober minds.” he said. “For myself I am very pleased that you would wish to carry any of our children and add to our family.” he smiled and walked over to me, pressing a kiss to my head. “I think everyone should go to bed and we can discuss this civilly over breakfast.” He gave me my hand and escorted me to my room so that his brother’s didn’t get an opportunity to ambush me. Lucifer left shortly after helping me out of my dress and a few steamy kisses later. 

Later in bed my D.D.D. buzzed on my nightstand. 

**Leviachan: Were you serious? You would have a baby with someone like me?**

**Mammon: Don’t forget I’m your first…**

**Asmo: Are you sure you want a baby? You’re so young still! We’ll have to change up your whole beauty routine...Oh but I’d love to design your maternity clothes… <3**

**Twin Sandwich: What are your thoughts on twins??**

**Satan: I’ll bring you books on demon pregnancy tomorrow...you should probably schedule a check up with the physician...**

Ash's Dress if anyone was curious since I didn't really describe it haha

****


	2. Mood Swings

Levi had cooking duty tonight but as he made his way towards the kitchen he saw Mammon making a beeline out of there, wallet in hand as he strode quickly towards the front door. Mammon’s eyes were wide as he gave his brother a quick glance. 

“Oi! I wouldn’t go in there if I were you!” he called over his shoulder in warning before disappearing from view. 

Leviathan’s steps slowed as he crept closer to the kitchen a familiar prickling of demonic power tickled his senses. 

“BEELZEBUB!” Ash’s voice reverberated through the walls. Levi wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the sound of a whimper before there was a loud crash in the kitchen.

“Not again…” Levi sighed as he dug out his D.D.D. from his pocket. 

**Levi - You might want to come downstairs and save your brother from Ash…**

**Belphegor - hmph..I thought he would have learned after the first time. I’ll be right down.**

Levi shook his head, he wasn’t sure much thought process was used when Beel was hungry. He tapped out a second message.

**Levi - Ash is having a fit in the kitchen.**

**Satan - Try not to let them trash the kitchen before I get down there.**

Levi had to remind himself that he was third but Ash and Beel together definitely out classed him. Squaring his shoulders he walked into the kitchen and had to immediately dodge a pot being thrown that Beel had successfully dodged. 

Ash was in full demon form her silvery aura smoked around her as she reached for another pot. 

“Come on! I said I was sorry!” Beel pleaded, his hands held up in front of him as he tried to inch toward her. “Mammon’s on his way to Madam Screams right now to get you more!” 

By the expression on Ash’s face, Levi didn’t think Beel was getting through to her. Levi wanted to smile at the irony of it, remembering back to the time Beel took out a whole wall including part of Ash’s room when she and Mammon had eaten his last pudding. Unfortunately he was too busy catching the next pot that Ash had lobbed towards Beel. 

“Ash try to calm down. It’s just pudding.” Levi said, waving around the pot he’d just caught. That was the wrong thing to say as Ash’s eyes shifted from Beel to Levi. “What did you say?!” her voice had become deadly calm.

Beel looked at Levi, “Run.” Beel said as they both turned and booked it down the hallway. “GET BACK HERE!” Ash screamed behind them. Belphie and Satan were coming down the stairs. Levi decided to seek out the sanctuary of his room and hide away from the scary pregnant female until the coast was clear.

Belphie snatched his twin by the ear. “OW Belphie!” Beel grumbled. “You and your stomach.” Belphie tsked. “Don’t worry Ash, I’ll punish him and have him make it up to you.” Belphie said as he pushed his twin towards the front door. Satan was there to catch Ash from seeking out her retribution. 

“Deep breaths.” Satan said, as he looked into her eyes. Hers were full of fire but his gaze could match hers and more. “I said...deep breaths.” he squeezed her arms as he commanded her. She could overpower him if she really wanted to but he knew she didn’t want to hurt him any more than he did. He smiled a little when she followed his instruction and closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Good girl.” he praised her. 

Lucifer came out of the kitchen at that moment with a battered pot in his hand. “What happened?” he asked. Satan was rubbing Ash’s arms soothingly when he turned his face towards Lucifer to respond. “I think Beel ate all of that pudding she’s been craving lately.” 

Lucifer’s eyes met Ash’s over Satan's shoulder and as soon as they connected awareness flooded her eyes, replacing the wrathful glaze they’d been under. Lucifer and Satan frowned simultaneously as Ash crumpled in Satan’s arms and began sobbing loudly. 

Mammon walked back into the house not much later after making record time to Madam Screams and back with a case of the pudding Ash had been craving to find her sandwiched between a bewildered looking Satan and Lucifer as they tried to console her sobbing. Mammon might have taken a picture or even laughed at the strange sight if seeing his mate sandwiched between his brother’s hadn’t stirred up possessive, dark thoughts. 

“Hey! Dontcha cry. The Great Mammon is back and I’ve got your favorites right here babe.” he smiled at her and tried to deflect his growing possessiveness with his bravado. 

Ash took one look at the pudding case in Mammon’s hand and began crying harder. Mammon being back gave Lucifer and Satan an out from their uncomfortable predicament as they gently but firmly pressed Ash into Mammon’s arms as they made their retreat. “Oi! Where do ya think you two are going?!” Mammon yelled at their retreating forms feeling both annoyed at them abandoning him with a crying female and elation at having his mate back in his arms and away from his brothers. 

Mammon sighed and pulled Ash into his side as he walked them towards Levi’s room. Banging on the door he yelled. “Open up Levi!” The door opened a crack and then opened wider when Levi saw Ash crying. Mammon shoved the case of pudding into Levi’s chest. “Keep these in your mini fridge so Beel doesn’t get to them again.” he demanded. Levi glared at his brother but for Ash’s sake he just took them and shut the door without arguing. With his other arm free he bundled up his little mate in his arms and carried her to his room. 

Sitting on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew from experience that this might take awhile to play out. One hand splayed over her stomach that had just begun to round out. “Oi.” he called out a little gentler than usual. “Little nugget ya gotta stop making your Ma so crazy.” he had leaned down to speak through her stomach and placed a kiss there when he was done. 

Ash’s hand gently pushed his head away and when he looked up at her she wasn’t crying anymore but pouting at him instead. “Don’t call her a nugget.” she said with a wrinkled nose, disliking the nickname. Mammon gave her a big grin and brushed the tears from her face and pulled out a tissue from his jacket pocket; he'd learned to keep them on hand if he didn’t want her to use his sleeves instead. 

“I’m sorry.” she apologized after blowing her nose. “Eh. You don’t gotta apologize for anything.” he assured her and followed it up with a kiss. She groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. “No one else is going to want to have babies with me after this.” she lamented. 

Mammon snorted. “That’s not true...as much as I might wish it was…” he was teasing but a part of him did feel that way. He’d happily take this part of their lives and keep it all to himself. Luck had finally smiled down on him when he pulled the lot that said he’d have first turn, on getting their lovely little mate pregnant. 

“I hate this part.” she mumbled. “At least you’re keepin’ things interesting around here.” he chuckled. Mammon hadn’t taken the time to read any of the books Satan had supplied, he’d just ask questions and make others get him the answers when something came up. He hadn’t known may pregnant demons before but of course their Ash wasn’t a typical case with her heritage. Demon females typically became more aggressive, quick to anger and easily provoked during pregnancy. They had cravings and a desire to be surrounded by that which they found comfort in, familiar faces and places. Because of Ash’s human side, she had all the typical human side effects but they were made more extreme by her demonic side. When Lucifer had suggested they move during her pregnancy to make room for their growing family Ash had a major meltdown so the move was being put off until after the baby was born. 

It’s not that any of them hadn’t seen or comforted Ash when she’d cried before this, when she was human it happened from time to time but she’d also been through harrowing events and it was expected. Ash had always been brave and strong and over the years as a demon she’d become even stronger and more confident. So the irrational fits and tears had thrown everyone off. Yet Mammon thought seeing more vulnerability in her only made her that much more precious and endearing to him.

He’d loved her for so long and he didn’t think he could even grow to love her more until they made this baby that was growing inside her. He didn’t know what he’d do without her now, she was vital to his existence. Sometimes the need to hide her away from everyone and everything became so great he thought it might drive him mad. Of course, he’d never do that to her, didn’t even think he’d be able to pull it off if he tried. He didn’t like to think about it or admit it, but he was pretty sure if it came down to it Ash could kick his ass. 

Mammon realized she’d fallen asleep on him when she started making little snoring sounds. Soon after a light knock sounded on his door. Belphie opened the door when Mammon invited them in. Beel followed after with a chagrin look on his face, he was carrying a small fridge and asked Mammon where he should put it. Once in place, he and Belphie filled it with all of the things Ash had been craving lately. 

Ash had been feeling sheepish when she made her way to dinner after her nap with Mammon. She knew her mood swings were part of the pregnancy but part of her still felt ashamed, as if she should be strong enough to remain rational and calm despite her crazy human/demon hormones. 

No one said a word at dinner. Beel pulled out her chair for her and they passed around her plate, filling it up for her. Levi had made sure to make lots of her favorite human realm dishes. She sat there eating happily, feeling so loved and blessed. 

When she’d finished her plate Beel placed a pudding cup in front of her in apology. It was the pumpkin spice she’d been craving and eating way too much of the past couple weeks. “Sorry.” he said quietly. Ash leaned over and gave him a kiss, accepting his apology. She tried to ignore the small growl from Mammon on the other side of her. “I’m sorry I threw pots at you.” she whispered. Beel gave her a brilliant smile. “That’s okay. I dodged them all.” 

“Yes but the pots were not so lucky.” Lucifer added dryly. 

“We needed new pots anyway.” Mammon said in her defence, sending Lucifer a pointed glare. 

“I’ll be sure to replace them.” Ash amended, sending Lucifer a shy smile. Lucifer frowned, “No...Mammon’s right...we’ve been overdue for some new kitchen ware.” he amended. 

Asmo, who no doubt was at his limit for not having any attention on him all day chimed in. “Darling you need to let me pamper you! All this stress isn’t good for the baby. Let me take you out tomorrow.” 

“That actually sounds really nice Asmo, thank you.” Ash beamed. Mammon pouted beside her. “Asmo you can’t be dragging her around all day, she can’t be on her feet all day.”

Asmo rolled his eyes which earned him a growl from Mammon. “Ash has an excuse for her behavior but I won’t put up with any quarreling between the two of you.” Lucifer said before it could escalate between them. They both sat back and sulked. 

Lucifer may think that but Ash had just reached the next chapter of the book Satan had left her last, it was titled “The Territorial Nature of Demon Males.” It was fairly certain life was only about to get more chaotic around the house of lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update as much as often as I can get chapters written this week but starting next week I will probably choose a specific update day. I have to figure out this distance learning thing with my daughter going back to school and I'm not sure how much time I'll have for writing for awhile. While I write this I'm also doing the preliminary outline for a new series that I'm going to call "The Seven Virtues." The first story is going to feature Asmo.
> 
> Let me know what pregnancy things or parenting themes you want to see the demons reacting to! I'm definitely going to have fun with this.


	3. Territorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy few days. My nephew was born 3 weeks early and I had to help my brother and his wife move..so much going on. But I finally was able to finish this chapter. I'm going to try to update this story at least every Sunday as my time becomes more limited once school starts I will have to help my daughter with her virtual classes.

The larger my belly grew the more possessive Mammon seemed to get. I was conflicted, Mammon was the father of this child and according to the book Satan gave me, I wasn’t the only one facing some instinctual or primal urges. Mammon was such a protector even under normal circumstances. Yet I couldn’t help feeling bad for the others who were trying to be supportive yet struggling with jealousy and feeling deprived of my affection. I asked myself again and again why I had to fall in love with seven different demons, honestly it was exhausting and complicated even in the best of times. Yet...I had no regrets and wouldn’t change a thing. 

Mammon wanted me to move into his room for the duration of the third trimester, there had been begrudging yet understanding mumbling when we explained this at dinner last night. I hadn’t been too surprised when I woke up to pee in the middle of the night to find myself sandwiched between Beel and Belphie. Crawling back between them had been no easy feat. 

Beel woke up to his stomach growling, something sweet was tickling his nose, causing his mouth to water. Ash was pressed against him and his shirt felt wet. His eyes widened when he pulled away to see her swollen breasts were leaking. This sight alone got his stomach gurgling again. Glancing beyond her, his twin still slept soundly. Very carefully he pulled Ash’s sleep shirt down until a breast came free. He whimpered with restraint when he saw the milk bead on her nipple before slipping down her breast. 

_ I shouldn’t be doing this.  _ He thought to himself, but he was so hungry and she smelled so good. Mammon was always afraid they’d hurt her and it’d been so long since he’d tasted her properly and no here she was...leaking sweet demon milk. Her breasts looked swollen..uncomfortable...he’d be doing them both a favor if he just helped himself to a few swallows right? 

Unable to resist he shuffled himself down the bed until his face was level with her breasts, keeping an eye on her sleeping face he cupped her breast gently as he latched around her nipple, taking the whole areola into his mouth. It didn’t take much effort on his part to drain the first breast, she’d shifted a bit and made a few noises that had his sleep pants tightening but she didn’t wake. Feeling bolder he moved onto the next breast

Belphie began to wake when Ash kept moving against him, making little whimpers and moans. As he became more conscious he realized he was hard and the taste of milk was on his tongue. His twin was making noisy smacking sounds. He was about to reprimand his twin when Mammon came into the room unannounced. 

I was half asleep and vaguely aware that one of them had decided to get frisky while I was sleeping. Was Beel eating in my bed again? The thought came and went, I was too tired to complain. It was the heavy tang of demonic power prickling through the room that finally made me alert. Belphie’s arms wrapped around me protectively as he pulled me against himself at the same time Beel was roughly pulled away from me. I huddled against Belphie, using my celestial power to erect a shield around us. Not that I feared anyone in this room would intentionally harm me but accidents did happen and I wasn’t taking any risks.

It was then that I registered that Mammon was looking a bit scary as he stood over Beel who was now on the floor. Mammon wasn’t 2nd in line but it was still weird to see Beel cowering beneath him. Mammon wasn’t even in demon form, but his power was still crackling out around him. Mammon said nothing and I was trying to figure out why he was so upset when I realized how damp I was. Right...early lactation...I’d forgotten. What timing. I thought, shaking my head.

Mammon said nothing and Beel finally started to sit up, he at least looked ashamed of himself. “Sorry Mammon...I was hungry?” that didn’t seem to soothe Mammon any as he started growling again. I made to move off the bed when Belphie tried to keep me with him. I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about Beel at this point. Get him out of here for me okay?” Belphie nodded and somewhat reluctantly let me go. 

I still kept my shield around me just in case it escalated. I approached Mammon carefully. My hand on his shoulder I called to him, “Hey M, it’s okay...he didn’t mean any harm.” I inched closer until my tummy bumped into his back. “Calm down okay? All this negative energy isn’t good for the baby.” That got his attention as he turned and looked at me. Belphie used the opportunity to drag Beel from the room. His power faded as we were left alone in the room and he caressed my stomach. “Sorry…” he whispered, his cheeks going pink. “I..I just got so...so mad.” he growled. 

I smiled up at him. “It’s just Beel, he wouldn’t hurt me he’s just got..restraint issues..I guess we should have thought of this being a potential complication.” I mused. 

Mammon looked less than amused. “This is exactly why you’re moving’ into my room today!” he said taking a few steps back and waving his hand dramatically. “That giant glutton isn’t drinking all our babies milk.” he growled. 

I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “She’s not due for a while yet, I don’t think we have to worry about that.” I told him and pulled my shirt away from my body, wrinkling my nose at the mess. “Guess I need to start buying nursing pads…” I sighed. 

  
  


After I got cleaned up we headed down for breakfast. I usually sat between Mammon and Beel, but Mammon deliberately put me in his own chair next to Lucifer while glaring at Beel. Lucifer raised a questioning brow my way. I only murmured quietly to him. “You don’t want to know.” I said with a smile while taking my seat. Luckily he was wise enough not to press further. Beel shot me a few apologetic glances. 

“Are you going to come over a game this afternoon?” Levi asked me from across the table. 

“No. She’s gotta move into my room this afternoon.” Mammon barked out before I could answer.  _ ‘Sorry.’ _ I mouthed to Levi. Levi made a sound of displeasure. Mammon pointed his fork at him. “If ya want to spend time with her so bad you can help us move some of her things over.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever. I’ll bring my console over.” he grumbled. 

The rest of the breakfast passed quietly although the tension radiating off of Mammon never completely dissipated. 

I was surprised when Levi actually showed up outside my door later to help me move upstairs. Beel was in tow still looking guilty. I invited them both in and directed them to a suitcase and some boxes. “This is all?” Levi asked. “Yeah. I mean I can always come back and grab something if I forget.” I laughed, it’s not as if I was moving across town. “And besides, we’ve been moving all the baby things into Mammon’s room for awhile now.”

Levi picked up the smallest box and left the rest for Beel. “I’m sorry about

This morning.” Beel said to me after Levi left us behind. “It's sorta strange to me but I’m not mad about it. Just try to be more considerate of Mammon’s feelings okay?” I said and patted him on the arm as he grabbed the rest of my things and followed me up the stairs. “Okay.” he nodded, looking happier. 

When we walked into Mammon’s room he was cursing all eight circles of hell while trying to assemble the babies crib. “Mammon, you should get help with that.” I told him. 

“The GREAT MAMMON doesn’t need help assembling a crib!” he retorted with indignation. I repressed my eye roll. “Furniture is generally meant to be assembled by two people, even the great Mammon can use a hand. Are you the Avatar of Pride or Greed?” I teased. 

“Fine!” he threw up his hands. He took a long look at Levi and Beel before shaking his head and leaving the room. 

Beel’s stomach started growling and he was staring at my new shirt that was already sporting a wet spot. “Dammit..” I grumbled. “Beel!” I snapped. He jumped, his eyes meeting mine. “Sorry!” he yelped, his hand going to his stomach. 

“Can you go buy me nursing pads?” I asked him. “And get yourself something to eat while you’re out.” he nodded his agreement. “Thanks Beel.” He and Levi left at the same time but Levi returned shortly with one of his gaming consoles and we began playing Devil Kart. Mammon returned not long after with Satan in tow, they began assembling the crib with minimal cursing. 

“I can’t believe you won again!” Levi threw up his hands in frustration. I tried to do a victory dance and tweaked my back instead. I tried not to voice my discomfort, I didn’t want to grab Mammon’s attention. “That’s what you get for being a braggart.” Levi hissed in a whisper at me with narrowed eyes. Even so, he grabbed some pillows to stuff behind my back and pulled over the ottoman so I could put my swollen feet up. 

Several games later I heard Mammon shout behind us, “Finally! I’m never assemblin’ furniture ever again.” he complained. “I’ll even pay a premium if they deliver it ready to go.” he grumbled. 

“Now you two get out.” he said, waving his hands towards Levi and Satan. Satan gave him a serious glare. “Some thanks for my help!” he snapped and made to leave but I waved him over for a kiss. “Thank you for your help.” I told him, appeasing his anger. “If you really want to thank me I’ll take another kiss.” he winked. 

“Oi! That’s enough of that.” Mammon shouted, turning off the TV. “Hey!” Levi yelled. Glaring at Mammon he gathered up his console. “Thanks for keeping me company Levi.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left in a huff. 

Mammon folded his arms as his brother’s left. “Where’s my thanks huh?! I did most of the hard work.” he complained loudly. I looked at him, unimpressed. “Hey! Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Mammon. You should be nicer to your brothers. They have been a big help and support to both of us. That was no way to treat Satan after he helped you.” I scolded. 

Mammon looked like he would argue but then a look of fatigue came over him and he scrubbed at his face with his hands instead. “I know..I know!” he said and flopped down next to me on the couch with a sigh. 

“Come here.” I said, tugging on his arm for him to come closer. He shifted so that his head was resting on my shoulder while he wrapped an arm around my stomach. “You’re worrying too much and it's making you irritable.” I told him. “It’s going to be okay, you’ve been so good to me and our baby already.” I kissed him on his head and ruffled his hair. “Hey don’t go treatin’ me like a kid.” his voice was whiny but his face had a smile on it. 

Our baby girl suddenly kicked. “Did you feel that?!” I asked, excitedly. “Yeah!” Mammon beamed and let his hand rest over my stomach where the kick had been and I placed my hand over his and we waited for another. When the kick came I grunted, the little girl put some gusto behind that one. Mammon and I shared a smile and then his face grew more serious and he pulled me into a slow kiss that was infinitely tender. Being the greedy demon that he was, he didn’t let me up off the couch until I was desperate to relieve my bladder.

When I came out of the bathroom, Mammon had rearranged the pillows on his bed and I think he’d decorated the headboard with some gold chains?? “Mammon what are you doing?” I asked with a tilt of my head. “Uh...just makin’ sure the bed is perfect for you….I think we need more pillows...I’m gonna go see Belphie.” he answered in a distracted manner. 

“Okay?” I was a little puzzled as he left the room. 

Pulling out my D.D.D. I sent Lucifer a text. 

**Ash > I need a breast pump ordered from the human realm...I don’t think you have those here…**

**Lucifer > ….so that’s why Beel was acting strange this morning. Leave it to me. **

**Ash > Thanks...xoxo**

Not much later Belphie stuck his head in, his arms full of pillows. He smirked at me as he looked around the room. “Pfft. Never thought I’d ever see Mammon nesting.” he laughed as he tossed the extra pillows on the bed. 

Nest? Oh right, I think I read about that in one of the books. Another primal urge from the days where demon males would make nests to attract a mate. These days it was just an urge to make your space as comfortable for your mate as possible. Males would sometimes obsess over it until their spawn was born. 

“I wouldn’t laugh Belphie.” I teased him. “You’ll probably be the worst nester giving your inclinations.” Belphie looked at me with an emotionless face. “Yeah...you’re probably right.” he said with a shrug.

That night Mammon and I were buried in a tangle of pillows and blankets. “I think I may have gone a little overboard…” he finally admitted. I laughed. “Yeah maybe a little.” I admitted and gave him a kiss on the nose.


	4. Labor Pains

Little Jojo had been jabbing me in the bladder and kicking me in the cervix all night, and I was cramping something fierce this morning as I waddled down to breakfast. Mammon was complaining again about how expensive our kid was already, “Well that’s your own fault for buying the high end of everything.” I countered, cutting him off. Mammon gave me an incredulous look as he retorted back, “What kind of message would that send?” he scoffed. “Only the best for the first born of the GREAT Mammon.” 

“Uh huh.” I smirked as we entered the dining room. Beel jumped up and pulled my chair out. Mammon was still giving him the stink eye but still let me sit in my usual place between them. There had been several milk stealing incidents and Beel was officially on Mammon’s shit list. I wouldn’t deny that I didn’t get irritated when I found Beel drinking the milk I’d pumped and saved in the freezer but it was just too hard for me to stay angry at Beel for very long. 

I was about to sit down when a particularly painful contraction seized me and I leaned forward and gripped the back of the chair. Alert faces swung my way as Mammon wrapped and arm around my back. “Oi! Is this it? Is it go time?!” he shouted, a mild look of panic on his face. I smiled through the pain, it probably looked more like a grimace. “Don’t get so excited over one contraction.” I teased. “Remember what the physician said?” I reminded him.

“Right, right..okay..okay.” Mammon mumbled as he helped me into my chair and breakfast resumed as usual. I tried to eat through the contractions but my appetite wasn’t there as Mammon kept putting more food on my plate and I moved it over to Beel’s plate.

“Based on your facial expressions you’ve been having ninety second contractions approximately seven minutes apart now.” Lucifer suddenly announced while glancing at his pocket watch. His voice was calm, his expression challenging.

“WHAT!?” Mammon stood abruptly knocking his chair over as he struggled not to shift. “Why didn’t ya say anything?!” he accused.

“It’s fine!” I growled out during another contraction. “We don’t need to contact the physician until they’re five minutes a part.” 

“No no no. Dontcha remember he said things could get unpredictable with your mixed heritage?!” 

“Mammon. Don’t spiral now.” Lucifer warned. 

“Oooo this is going to be soooo exciting!” Asmo cheered. “They baby is going to be so beautiful! Because it’s Ash’s obviously..” he said, giving a side eye to Mammon. “Of course she won’t be as beautiful as the children I have with Ash someday.” 

Mammon cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. “Alright losers. This is General Mammon speakin’ now and ya best follow your orders. It’s go time.” 

Levi stood up and saluted. “Admiral Levi reporting for duty sir!” he said before scampering off. I looked at Mammon confused, I had so not been included in this discussion, whatever this was. 

Lucifer had already left the table and was on the phone with Lord Diavolo. Satan and Asmo had also left, leaving me with Mammon, Beel and Belphie. Soon enough I was being ushered back to Mammon’s room. There were no hospitals in the Devildom, most had their babies in their own homes and “nests.” The wealthier demons usually had a witch midwife or douala but since I already trusted the royal physician I stuck with him even if the last baby he’d personally delivered had been Lord Diavolo himself.

  
  


By the time the Physician arrived I was definitely in active labor. It was hard to sit still while I let him check my vitals. He wouldn’t have a very active role unless there were complications, births were a very private affair in the Devildom and they didn’t happen very often. Given how long lived demons were I suppose that was a good thing. 

Lucifer escorted the Physician to his guest room down the hall and not long after I was growling for everyone else to leave as well until it was just Mammon and I. I barely noticed the panicked look he gave Satan who was the last to leave. 

“Why dontcha lay down?” Mammon suggested as he scratched the back of his neck as I paced the room. I glared at him while hit with a particularly painful contraction. “Don’t be an idiot.” I said as I moved to the birthing ball, another item I’d requested from the human realm. Mammon moved behind me and squeezed my shoulders, I leaned into his body and reached up to lay my hands over his. “Sorry.” I muttered as my contraction eased off.

He bent and kissed the top of my head. “Nah, I’m sorry for being an idiot.” I could feel him grinning against my head. “Help me get these clothes off.” I told him, feeling restricted even in the birthing gown that Asmo had bought for me, but honestly it was more pretty than practical. I had changed out of my normal clothing earlier when my water had broken. 

Naked and in full demon form I was in too much pain to be embarrassed when the physician came in to check on me. “She’s doing good.” he told me, “You’re almost ready to start pushing.” he turned to Mammon to give him further instructions before leaving but I tuned him out and focused on my breathing. 

When Mammon came back to me I was on my knees, my arms holding onto the birthing ball and gently rocking myself through another contraction. Mammon was stripped down to his boxers, he didn’t own clothing that he wouldn’t have worried about getting birthing fluids on so he was almost as naked as me. He knelt next to me like a dutiful partner and massaged my lower back. 

I lost track of time after that as my world narrowed down to just me, Mammon, the pain and the task at hand. I had no thoughts for anything else. 

“I can see her!” Mammon’s voice was not loud for once, but it was urgent and full of awe. “One more push, you’re amazin’ love.” he encouraged as I grunted and moaned lowly through the pain as I bared down once more. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was probably cutting off Mammon’s circulation with my tail but he hadn’t complained once. 

Mammon lied, it was three pushes later and our little Johara was born. I hadn’t even noticed when the physician had come in. I was still kneeling on Mammon’s bed when they put her in my arms and Mammon helped me sit back and get comfortable leaning against the backboard.

Johara was perfect and thankfully smaller than the average demon baby which I had been told was 11lbs and 25inches. She already had a smattering of white hair and the tiniest little nubs that would eventually turn into horns and the cutest little pair of wings that looked similar to Mammon’s without the sharp bits. Her eyes were a shocking bright blue, she was paler than her daddy but darker than me. Perfect. 

Eventually I tore my eyes off of her to look at Mammon who had surrounded us with his arms and wings in a protective embrace. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and the watery tracks running down his cheeks that matched my own. “She’s perfect.” He whispered. “Both of ya are.” He kissed my forehead and looked down at our daughter with eyes full of adoration. 

The Physician eventually interrupted us so that Mammon could cut the umbilical cord. I then wondered how she was so clean and then I remembered being told that they'd use a simple cleaning spell. We put her first diaper on and then Mammon held her for the first time. Seeing that little baby in his arms did things to my heart. I’d never felt so full and complete and Mammon had never looked better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you're all doing well and staying safe out there. Life has been a bit crazy for me lately, my nephew was born 3 weeks early, my daughter had to start first grade online and the area I live in is full of wildfires right now, Oh and we're trying to buy a house... XD so I'm still going to try to update as often as possible but definitely wont be as frequent as I was for the other parts of this series.


	5. Newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter.

We managed to have a few hours with our daughter before our privacy was invaded. Our little Jojo had latched like a pro and luckily had her fill before Mammon’s door was practically busted down in excitement. Lucifer who had walked in calmly behind his brothers cleared his throat and they parted like the red sea for him. 

Belphie had come around the other side and snuggled into me, seemingly more interested in napping next to me than the baby. Mammon was holding Johara proudly, his expression priceless as he bragged. I cursed myself for not having my camera handy when Mammon handed Johara over to his big brother reverently. Asmo was taking a selfie with them in the background. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Lucifer who had one of the most tender expressions I’d ever seen on his face. I swear my heart was a useless pile of mush at this point. 

“She’s beautiful.” Lucifer gave a simple praise. “Ooh I want to hold the baby next!” Asmo cried, bouncing up and down. Mammon scowled. “I don’t know if I trust the rest of you with her.” he scoffed. “You just want to post a bunch of selfies with yourself and a cute baby to get more likes.” Levi accused. 

“Well can you blame me?!” Asmo defended himself, unashamed. 

Lucifer ignored them and placed Johara in my arms and leaned in to give me a tender kiss. The moment was interrupted by Lord Diavolo’s sudden appearance. “Where’s my goddaughter?!” he cried joyfully. Honestly it was good to see him in such good spirits. He’d been so tickled when I had explained the concept of a godparent to him, even if it was strange to use the term ‘god’ when dealing with demons. 

Everyone moved out of the way to let Lord Diavolo pass, some more begrudging that others as he knelt by my bedside and I let him hold her. “Johara you are the first in a unique family. You will be raised unlike any other demon in my kingdom before. I expect great things from you.” he said in a hushed voice. He kissed her head before giving her back to me. Standing he clasped Mammon on the arm. “Congratulations to you both. She’s your greatest achievement Mammon.” he told us. Mammon beamed at the praise but I also questioned if it wasn’t also a backhanded compliment. 

“We can give most of the credit to Ash.” Asmo snorted. 

“I can only hope the rest of you can put in half the effort Mammon has when and if I decide to have children with you.” I declared, not liking Asmo’s attitude as I looked at him pointedly. He had the decency to at least blush and look away. 

Levi was tugging on my robe to get my attention. I could tell he was feeling jealous and left out. “Would you like to hold her Levi?” I asked.

“You would trust her with me!?” he gulped. I rolled my eyes, and didn’t even answer him as I pushed her into his arms. He held her gently but looked very uncomfortable as if she was a ultra rare ruri chan figurine..one fitted with a bomb that might explode if he breathed wrong. As if sensing her uncle’s discomfort Jojo began to cry. 

“Oi! What did ya do to her Levi?” Mammon accused.

“He didn’t do anything.” Satan chided Mammon. “Babies cry..it’s kind of their thing.” he said dryly and pointed to the baby book he happened to be carrying. “Maybe you should actually read one of these books for a change?”

“Maybe she’s hungry?” Beel offered, as his own stomach gurgled. 

“Here.” Belphie said, rising from my side. “Give her to me.” His tone of voice sounded like he was being put upon by some great burden but his expression was soft when he took her from Levi’s arms. He cooed down at her softly with a rare smile and she settled into sleep almost immediately. Belphie slumped back against me and began to fall back asleep himself. 

Mammon looked mildly irritated but I smiled. “Well I know who Jojo’s new babysitter is!”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will be jumping ahead to Levi, but that doesn't mean it's the last you'll hear of Mammon and Jojo. 
> 
> Still asking what you readers would like to see in this story. What sort of parenting or pregnancy troubles? Or good things too, doesn't just have to be the bad parts. haha XD


	6. A Seaside Conception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet Fluff Chapter with Levi (no smut)

“Come on Ash, the car is waiting.” Levi tried to extract me from the circle of demons bidding me goodbye. I finished my goodbyes and pulled away but Lucifer pulled me back in for one last kiss. He’d been especially affectionate since we’d rekindled our romance on our trip to Crete. I tried to step away again to find my movements impeded by a small demon wrapped around one of my legs. 

I laughed. “Jojo, Mama has to go now.” I told my daughter. She stubbornly held on and shook her head. I looked to Mammon for a little help. 

“Watch this.” he grinned. “Oi! Kid.” he yelled and knelt down and spun a gold grimm coin on the floor. Jojo turned her head to look at the spinning coin, she babled something that sounded like “Shiny” and crawled towards the coin. I raised a brow and shook my head, Lucifer muttered something and pinched his nose. There was no more time to react as Levi pulled me out the door, having already thrown our luggage in the trunk. 

“Finally!” he exclaimed when we were secure in the car and our driver took off out of the driveway. He slumped into the seat, his head falling back, his shoulders sagging as if he’d just completed some monumental task.

He’d been especially anxious and easily agitated since we decided that we’d try for kid number 2 well first for Levi anyway. He’d been especially unhappy that Lucifer and I went on our month long vacation right before too. 

“It was generous of Diavolo to offer his private beach to us for the week.” I said, striking up a conversation with my anxious otaku. Levi shrugged, not looking at me, his cheeks turning pink. “Well Lucifer wouldn’t let me take you to the human realm.” he muttered unhappily. 

Lucifer was rather strict about our schedules and vacations. Most of them didn’t want to see it but Lucifer liked to keep us together as much as possible, he became incredibly anxious when parted with one or more members of our family for too long. I thought it was sweet but I hadn’t been under his thumb as long as the others.

I twinned my fingers with his and leaned into his shoulder as our demon chauffeur drove us to Diavolo’s private beach. We’d only been once before as a group, I loved it there; it was the only place in the Devildom that reminded me of the human realm with Diavolo’s enchanted fake sun.  
“Still...It was sweet of you to arrange this. You didn’t need to go through so much trouble.” I told him. He looked down at me, this time he smiled a little, his pinks so vaguely pink. “I..I wanted it to be..special.” he finally confided, his eyes didn’t leave mine and he bent down to give me a short but sweet kiss. 

Even after all this time together he rarely initiated the first move and every time he did it made my stomach flip and I could imagine anime heart eyes leaping out of my eye sockets. It was always humorous being the human turned demon, even after almost a century with them nothing had changed much. Immortal beings changed extremely slowly given their lifespans. I often had to curb my expectations since I had a very human way of looking at things still.

The ride passed by comfortably as we chatted the hours away like we always did. He was still my best friend and whatever our relationship ever lacked in romance our friendship made up for it in spades.

When we finally arrived we made our way into Lord Diavolo’s beach house. We hadn’t been allowed to stay there when it was the group of us, probably because it was too small for all of us and Lucifer was probably worried about something getting wrecked, which wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. Levi was capable of demolishing this place on his own, but without his brother’s here to trigger him we’d probably be fine. 

The beach cottage was quaint and perfect, I was actually surprised the Prince owned property like this. It was far from the opulent palace. I could imagine him coming here to reflect and get away from all his princely duties. The thought made me smile, but it also made me a little sad. Diavolo was a lonely demon and for better or worse, I couldn’t be the one to fix that for him.

Levi caught my frown and a look of panic took over his face. “You’re sad!? This was a dumb idea wasn’t it? I’m such an otaku I don’t know what I’m doing, I should have talked Lucifer into letting us go to the human realm.” he was spiraling when I placed my hands on his chest and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him quiet.

“It was just a passing thought Levi. Don’t overreact! I’m very happy to be here with you.” I told him with a teasing smile. 

“O-oh.” Levi sighed. “What were you thinking about?” he asked with a quirk of his head. 

“Oh I was just thinking this was a lonely place for Diavolo to stay.” I murmured looking around the small cottage.

Levi frowned. A flash of annoyance and jealousy crossing his features. “Y-you’re not supposed to be thinking about other males while you’re here with me.” he stammered hotly. I tried not to   
Laugh at the over sensitive demon but he was so adorable and ridiculous at the same time.   
It was easier not to argue with him. “Okay.” I said, offering him my pinky. “I pinky swear you’ll be the only demon I think about all week.” I smiled. Mollified Levi wrapped his long slender pinky around my short one. 

We brought our luggage into the one guest room, I wasn’t sure if it was out of respect or other reasons that he pointedly ignored the master suite. Levi stood there staring at the bed as if he’d never seen one before. I wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, after all I had been certain he’d gotten over most of his inhibitions around sex with me a long time ago. 

“Let’s go catch the sunset Levi!” I said, pulling his eyes back to me. He nodded, snapping back to reality. “Uh yeah! Great idea.” he said and started shuffling through our things until he pulled out a beach blanket big enough for both of us. “Are you hungry?” he asked me and we steered ourselves towards the kitchen. “I could eat.” I answered. 

Levi rummaged through the fridge as he explained that Lord Diavolo had his staff stock the cottage before our arrival. 

I was delighted when Levi pulled out human realm cheeses and fruits. Then we made our way down to the beach to have a sunset picnic. The ocean waters looked like a deep plum at sunset, the sky was radiantly orange and pink. Even though it was fabricated by magic, it was gorgeous and I was thankful for this respite with Levi. It had been about five years since our last solo vacation together and I was glad we were able to spend this time together.

As the enchanted sun sank beneath the horizon and the familiar night sky of the Devildom took its place we settled down on the blanket on our backs, staring up at the stars. It was a warm night and if I wasn’t concerned about little sand devils coming out later to try to take a bite of us I could sleep out here all night. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Levi asked me, his head swiveling to the side to look at me. My eyebrows rose, my sweet Leviathan who still thought so little of himself. “Of course I do.” I told him seriously. “Don’t you?” I asked softly. His eyes returned to the stars above as his cheeks darkened. “What if..what if I’m a terrible father? What if our son turns out to be a worthless otaku like me?”

I pulled Levi’s face towards me and gave him a stern look. “IF we have a son, he will be wonderful and brilliant just like his father is. Now I don’t want to hear another word to the contrary. It’s normal to have fears Levi but you are not worthless and you will never call a child of ours worthless either.”

Levi looked abashed as I settled back again. “Besides, if Mammon can figure it out so can you.” I laughed. 

Levi rolled onto his side so he was staring down at me. “Hey, you promised not to think about other males while we’re here.”

“You’re right...Maybe you should help me forget about all the other males in my life?” I challenged him with a salacious grin. 

A fire lit in Levi’s eyes, lighting up his amber eyes with a predatory gleam. Simultaneously our forms were changing as his lips descended to capture mine, our tails entwining together. Leviathan rose to the challenge and did his best that week at the beach to make sure my thoughts were full of him and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long. Real life has been keeping me away between virtual school for my daughter, buying a house, crazy 9hr vet visits for our cat...*phew* it's been hard to find time to write. Still trying to make it a goal to update once a week but we will see.


	7. Toddlers and Tiaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this silly little chapter.

“You need to hold still Jojo dearest.” Asmo’s voice sang out with a note of strain as he did his best not to yank the comb through the ridiculously unkempt hair of his adorable little niece. Jojo whined and when she reached a hand up to itch at the makeup on her face the comb came down swiftly and rapt her knuckles. “Ouch!” she yelped and glared up at her horrible uncle. 

“I warned you not to touch your face!” Asmo scolded as he went back to taming her unruly locks. It had taken ages to get her makeup done and he didn't want to start over. 

“I know you’re only 3 darling but it's never too early to start using your looks to get ahead in life.” he began his lecture as he coifed her hair. “With your parents genes you’ve been blessed to dazzle, if only you’d stop playing in the mud with lesser demons.” he complained, thinking about his poor bathtub made him shudder. He should have never let Mammon bathe her in there. What a disgrace!

“I don’t want their dumb genes.” Jojo complained as Asmo pulled at her hair. 

"Well enjoy it while it lasts sweetheart.” Asmo chided her. “You’re not likely to be the most attractive of your mother’s children, especially once she bears mine...so enjoy the attention while it lasts.” It may have been a horrible thing to say to a child but they were demons after all. It was hard to believe Jojo was just a babbling baby last year and now she could speak in full sentences and threw around sass like no one's business. Ash referred to her as a “threenager.”

“Oi! What’s the hold up? She ain’t even dressed yet?” Mammon said loudly, announcing his presence. “It’s not like you’ve been any help!” Asmo snapped in annoyance and wondered not for the first time why he’d gotten excited about this venture with Mammon.

“Well the photographer’s going to be here any minute and we gotta wrap this up before Ash get’s home from work.” Mammon rested his hands on his hips and looked down at his daughter. “Remember I told ya I’d take you out for ice cream if you didn’t give uncle Asmo a hard time?” 

Jojo crossed her arms and scowled up at her father. “I don’t want ice cream.”

“Well what do ya want then?” Mammon asked, his shoulders and arms lifting in an exaggeration motion. “Want me to take ya to Madam Screams? I’ll get ya the limited edition flavor of the month.”

Jojo shook her head and Asmo sighed in annoyance as he tried to keep her still. “No. I want grimm!” she told him firmly.

Mammon’s brows rose and he smiled. “Heh. That’s my kid.” but then he realized she wanted HIS grimm and he frowned. “Whaddya need grimm for anyway kid? Don't we get ya everything you could want?” he asked. 

“Uncle Luci said I should start a savings account.” she said proudly. 

“Oh he did, did he?” he frowned, unimpressed. “Fine I’ll give ya 5 grimm for your piggy bank if you cooperate.”

“Fifty grimm.” Jojo demanded with a mean glare.

Mammon’s eyebrows rose higher. “What?! You’re crazy kid, I’ll give ya 10 grimm.”

“50!” she demanded.

“15!” he retorted.

“50!” she stomped her foot.

“Twenty!” he crossed his arms.

“50 or I’m going out to play with Ferdie and Deet!”

“Oh no you’re not! We just got you clean!” Asmo gasped, horrified, she’d even named the little mud demons in the garden. “Mammon will give you 35, won’t you?” he gave his older brother an exasperated look.

“Fine! But not a grimm more! And you’ll behave for the photographer.” Mammon grumped. Jojo started humming a tune with a secret smile on her face.

Mammon jumped when he realized Levi was standing in the doorway staring at them. “Ahh! You gotta stop sneaking up on us like this Levi.” Mammon complained loudly. Ever since Ash became pregnant with Levi’s child his brother had become creepier and creepier as the months wore on. Mammon only hoped he hadn’t been as bad. It was like Levi was giving himself over more and more each day to his reptile brain, he was more instinct and less the awkward otaku, especially when it came to Ash.

“You better not aggravate Ash with all this…” he deadpanned before turning to leave. “Oh, there’s a photographer at the front door.” Levi announced, remembering why he’d come in the first place.

“Well you should have said that in the first place.” Mammon complained as he made his way to the front door to invite the photographer in. 

Levi felt bad for Johara and he swore he wasn’t going to let Mammon and Asmo get their hooks in his child. No way. Mostly he just didn’t want them stressing Ash out. She worked hard all day and deserved to be pampered when she got home. She had seemed to be more tired and emotional with this pregnancy but the doctor assured them that every pregnancy was different. The strange part was, the more distressed Ash became, the calmer and confident Levi became. It was as if he was tapping back into an older part of himself, one he’d left behind in the oceans long ago.

Taking out his D.D.D. he unabashedly typed out a tattle tale message to Lucifer. 

**Levi - Asmo and Mammon are up to something...you might want to check on Jojo...I’m getting Ash from the bakery.**

**Lucifer - I’m still at RAD finishing paperwork. I’ll check on them when I get home.**

  
  


Lucifer sighed and Diavolo looked at him across the stack of paperwork they had divided between them. “Trouble at home?” Diavolo asked knowingly. 

“Mammon and Asmo are up to something apparently and involving Johara...Ash has been a little unstable lately…” Lucifer rubbed his temples.

“Why don’t you head home, we can finish tomorrow.” Lord Diavolo offered even if he was loath to lose Lucifer’s company. With Barbatos gone he relied even more heavily on Lucifer but Lucifer was often distracted by his growing family. It was hard for Diavolo not to be jealous.

“I’m sure it can wait a little longer.” Lucifer tried to muster a smile as he picked up his pen. After he finished the next form he took out his D.D.D. again and sent a message to Satan, who had become more reliable over recent years.

**Lucifer - Satan please check to make sure Asmo and Mammon aren’t up to anything that will endanger Jojo or enrage Ash when she gets home.**

**Satan - *alarmed demoji sticker* You think Mammon would do something to endanger Johara?**

**Lucifer - Not intentionally…**

**Satan - Got it. I’ll check on them.**

**Lucifer - You have my thanks.**

  
  


I smiled when my stoic otaku walked into the bakery. Ever since we came back from the beach and confirmed my pregnancy he’d walked me home from work everyday no matter what game raid or anime he might miss. Honestly I’d been a bit of a wreck with this pregnancy and Leviathan had really stepped up in ways I hadn’t expected. I had expected to be the one to calm him through his moments of panic and hysteria but surprisingly he’d been calm and assuring. It’s like something clicked on in his brain. Not to say he wasn’t still the same lovable otaku but when it came to this baby, he was different. 

I remembered when my morning sickness had been so bad and he’d been so patient and caring with me through every step. Forget about the nesting phase, Levi had moved me into his room right away, much to the annoyance of some of his brothers. He talked to the baby every night and even made him mixed tapes and would stretch his headphones around my stomach. He even tolerated Jojo on the nights she’d climb into bed with us. 

“I don’t want to alarm you...but Mammon and Asmo were up to something and Jojo didn’t seem very happy this afternoon.” Levi told me with a solemn face.

I sighed and wondered what they had gotten up to this time and braced myself for bedlam as soon as I returned home. Levi helped me silently with the rest of the cleaning before I locked up and we headed home. One nice thing about our new home, it was closer to the bakery and less of a walk on my swollen ankles. The human part of my brain thought it was ridiculous and unfair that I still had to deal with mundane things like swollen ankles as a demon.

Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close as we walked. “I’ll put on our favorite anime after dinner tonight and I’ll borrow some of that foot cream from Asmo and rub your feet tonight.” he told me softly. 

I smiled up at him. “What? Are you really an angel?” I teased him with the words he used to say to me anytime I did something nice for him. “J-just for you.” he blushed a bit and kissed my cheek.

When we arrived home we met Lucifer at the gate. He looked a bit worse for wear and I could commiserate with him but he was giving Levi an apologetic look. “I wasn’t able to pull away as soon as I thought.” he explained as we moved together towards the house. 

A demon with a camera around his neck was rushing out our front door as we approached. “I’m sorry miss.” he said to me as he passed, not stopping as he spoke. “But I can’t work under these conditions.”

We watched the demon leave with confused expressions when a loud scream echoed out of the house. That was definitely Johara and it was one of her angry screams. Bedlam, yep, I called it. 

Upon entering Satan was heading up the stairs. “I tried.” he threw up his hands in a defeated manner as he addressed Lucifer. “Sorry Ash.” he looked at me apologetically. 

“Those idiots are in for it now.” Levi shook his head. 

Something crashed somewhere in the house and I saw Johara running towards us wearing a ridiculously poofy green dress and my god, did they put makeup on my baby?! Her face was tear streaked but if I knew my child they were angry tears not sad ones. A crooked tiara sat on a mess of curls that had fallen out. The dress was torn and the train of it looked like it had been dragged through the mud and I cringed at the trail of mud behind her on the floors. 

“Oi! You’re in big trouble ya hear!” Mammon and Asmo came into view. Mammon looked frustrated while Asmo looked distressed. “Oh my beautiful dress!” he wailed “I designed that just for you! So ungrat..” the words died on Asmo’s lips as he caught sight of the three of us standing in the foyer. Johara had made a beeline behind Lucifer’s legs and was sticking her tongue out at Asmo. Mammon stopped short when he too noticed us. 

“Does anyone want to explain to me what’s going on?!” I asked, feeling too tired to be dealing with whatever this was. Levi looked expectant while Lucifer looked just as weary as I felt. 

“Ash! Darling. I tried my best but I told Mammon a hundred times and he just wouldn’t listen to me! I told him she’s not cut out for pageantry, no offence of course but she’s hardly better than those little mud demons she loves so much.” he rambled on and on. “I designed that dress just for her and look what she’s done to the poor thing!” he wailed once more. 

“Asmodeus that is enough.” Lucifer finally cut him off as Mammon was trying to edge out of the room without anyone noticing. 

Asmo pouted and crossed his arms and left for his room in a huff muttering about the unfairness of it all and how unappreciated he was.

“Mammon did you sign Johara up for a pageant?!” I asked. “I thought we discussed this, if she didn’t want to we wouldn’t force her.”

Mammon’s stance and expression became defensive. “She said she wanted to!” he insisted. 

“And why didn’t you tell me?” I retorted. 

Mammon blushed and shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you.” Levi huffed a laugh next to me and Mammon glared at him. “Anyway how can I talk to ya about anything these days when Levi’s got ya holed up like a shut in whenever you’re not at the bakery!” he pointed an accusing finger at Levi who just rolled his eyes. 

“Oh don’t give me that load of crap Mammon you have plenty of opportunities to talk to me.” I rebutted. 

“Johara, come here.” I ordered my daughter out from behind Lucifer’s legs. She obediently came to stand in front of me. 

“Do you want to be in the pageant?” I asked her.

“No Mama.” she shook her head. “I hate wearing these clothes and having my hair and makeup done! I just want to play with Ferdie and Deet!” 

“That’s not what she said earlier!” Mammon protested. “Go on! Tell your mom what ya told Daddy earlier.” he encouraged her.

Johara looked up at me through her thick eyelashes. “I told Daddy I would behave if he gave me fifty grimm.” she told me.

“Not that part!” Mammon’s face went beet red as I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Johara what have I told you about accepting bribes?” I scolded her. “It’s never a good idea to agree to do something you don’t want to do, we should keep our promises when we make them.”

Jojo pouted, “Are you gonna make me do the pageant??” she pleaded.

“Yes!” Mammon answered before I could and I shot him a look. “What?! I already paid for the photographer and the entrance fee that wasn’t cheap!”

“No Johara, we’re not going to make you do the pageant.” I told her while giving Mammon a pointed look. “You do owe your father an apology though for not keeping to your word.”

“Sorry Daddy.” she said, turning to him and looking up at him through her lashes with her baby blues. Mammon blushed and rubbed his neck. “Aww heck..don’t look at me like that Jojo, I’m still angry…” he said weakly. Jojo knew she had him though as she walked over to him and wrapped her small hand around his thumb. “Forgive me Daddy?” she asked in her babyish voice. “Aww of course I forgive ya, you’re Daddy's little treasure after all.” He said, patting her and the head, totally caving to her charms. 

“Sucker.” I heard Levi whisper under his breath, I elbowed him playfully and gave him a knowing smile. I knew soon enough he’d be eating his own words.

“Okay take off that dress and get cleaned up for dinner.” I told my daughter. “Yay!” Jojo cheered, practically ripping off the dress as she ran to her room, tracking more mud into the house.

“And Mammon.” Lucifer said. “Clean up the mess.”


	8. Bed Rest

Leviathan was on his usual walk to help Ash close up the bakery. They had been trying to convince her to stop working during her last term but she was stubborn. She insisted she worked through her pregnancy with Jojo and she’d do it this time too. 

Levi wished she’d at least stop staying late and being the last one out. He always tried to get to the bakery before she was alone for the night but tonight he got distracted by an early release game he’d been waiting for and lost track of time.

When he walked into the bakery he expected to see her counting the till or wiping down the counters but she was nowhere in sight. The tang of blood caught his senses and a slight feeling of dread began creeping up his spine. He forced himself to remain calm and followed the scent and found Ash passed out in the back in a small pool of blood. He was still for less than a second before he reacted, she was breathing, good, her pulse felt strong….he rested his hands on her stomach, he could feel their son’s heart beat. Relief flooded him and he wiped away the silent tears that he hadn’t realized he’d released. 

With a steady hand he pulled out his D.D.D. and called their physician. Once that was done he sent a mass text to his brothers. 

**Levi - I found Ash passed out on the floor, I’ve called the physician. She’s bleeding but the baby seems fine. Can someone help me bring her home?**

**Lucifer - I’ll be right there.**

**Mammon - !!!!!!**

**Asmo - I’ll get your room ready for your return!**

**Mammon - What did the Doc say?!?!**

**Satan - Mammon don’t scare Johara**

**Belphie - Mammon maybe you should bring Jojo to our room, Beel and I can entertain her so she doesn’t worry.**

**Beel - I hope Ash is okay...I’ll get some snacks for Jojo.**

**Satan - Levi are you going to be alright?**

**Levi - I’m fine. Mammon don’t come if you’re going to freak out. Can someone come close up her shop?**

**Mammon - Is anyone going to answer me?!**

**Satan - I’ll do that.**

  
  


Lucifer had used a teleportation rune to get to Levi immediately. Levi already had Ash in her arms when he arrived. Lucifer cooley assessed the situation. The blood on the floor was concerning but like Levi had said both Ash and the baby didn’t seem to be in any imminent danger. Lucifer was proud of Levi and the father he was already becoming.

Grasping Levi by the shoulders, Lucifer used the rune to transport them back home. Satan was coming out the door and Levi handed him Ash’s keys to the bakery. Satan spared Ash a concerned look before he left to carry out his task. As much as he’d rather stay by her side he’d feel useless and this way he could do something productive and hopefully they would have answers by the time he came back home.

Lord Diavolo and the physician were already waiting in Levi’s very crowded room, Asmo had changed the sheets on Levi’s bed, the one he had purchased when Ash was pregnant so she’d have somewhere more comfortable than a tub or futon to sleep in. He’d also brought in fresh flowers and was diffusing some floral mix. Mammon was pacing and probably would have tried to rip Ash out of Levi’s arms if it wasn't for the warming growl Lucifer sent his way. 

Beel and Belphie must have been watching Jojo like they said because they were the only ones not accounted for. Levi hated the intrusion in his room but given the circumstances he held his tongue. Lord Diavolo used some magic to transport some medical equipment into his room.

When Levi set Ash onto his bed, she was starting to wake up when the physician began the ultrasound. Lord Diavolo began talking quietly and made to leave with Lucifer who gave pointed looks to Asmo and Mammon and pointed to the door. Mammon looked like he might have a fit but after a long look at Levi he sighed and left with the rest of them.

When Leviathan emerged from his room hours later he found his anxious brothers in the parlor awaiting his news. Lord Diavolo had left with the physician, he was sure the Prince would get a direct report. Only Belphie and Johara were missing, Mammon was an anxious mess pacing the room. They all looked at him expectantly. 

Levi flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. He felt too many emotions and it was exhausting but he knew he owed his brothers an update. 

“Ash and the baby are fine right now but the physician says Ash needs to be on bed rest until our son is born.” he sighed. “I’m going to need everyone’s help making sure she does what the physician orders...she’s not going to like it.”

Satan who had returned from the bakery said, “We will have to find someone to oversee the bakery.” Levi nodded, that damned bakery was like another child to Ash and she wouldn’t rest easy if she couldn’t be there herself.

“Yeah yeah but what happened?!” Mammon almost shouted, losing his patience. 

“She has something called preeclampsia? Apparently it’s common enough among humans, but not the sort of thing demon’s usually deal with. Basically she needs rest and no stress until the baby comes.” he explained.

“And the blood?” Lucifer asked, he didn’t know anything about preeclampsia.

“Wellll.” Levi paused, he didn’t want anyone holding any grudges against his unborn son and felt a bit defensive. “Apparently little Dragomir’s horns have come in prematurely and when she fell...one of his horns punctured the sac. Luckily with her demonic genes and her healing ability, the wound was able to close before it became a threat to her or the pregnancy.” a few shocked looks went around the room. It wasn’t often that a demon’s horns came in before birth but it was one of the known complications that could easily end a demon pregnancy, a trauma where the horns puncture the sac. There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated how lucky they were, given that Ash had some unique traits. 

Lucifer studied Leviathan. In these situations he usually took charge but something had been changing in Levi and he wanted to see what his brother was made of. “Alright Leviathan. You tell us what we need to do.” He ignored the shocked looks that Mammon, Belphie and Satan threw his way. 

“Right.” Levi sat up with a determined face. He wasn’t going to let Ash and the baby down now! Mammon made a strangled noise and Levi gave him an irritated look before he sighed. “Ash is sedated right now but if you want to take Johara to see her that’s fine.” he told his older brother.

Mammon’s face was filled with relief. “Alright I’ll fill Belphie in too.” he offered as he hurried out of the parlor. 

  
  
  


When Levi entered his room later he was more than mildly irritated to find Mammon, Johara and Belphie sleeping next to Ash. Jealousy pricked at the back of his neck as he made sure they weren’t pressing on her or the baby. He wanted to throw them all out, it had been a taxing day for him but he knew how sensitive Mammon and Belphie were about Ash’s safety. He wanted to go for a swim, maybe sleep in his aquarium but he also wanted to be within easy hearing of Ash, so with a long suffering sigh he slinked into his tub to sleep alone for the night. 

  
  
  


The next morning Levi was up before anyone else and he wondered what the hell was happening to him. He wanted to play some games and destress but he had too much to take care of today. So instead he pulled out his D.D.D. to take care of his most dreaded task for the day.

**Leviathan - Luke I need a favor asap.**

**Luke - ?! What is it? You know I’m not in the habit of doing favors for demons and Michael keeps me very busy these days with important tasks…**

**Leviathan - Well it’s a favor for Ash really.**

**Luke - I guess I can make an exception then.**

Levi was relieved when Luke had promised to come down and run the bakery for Ash while she was on bed rest. Even if the angel had gone on and on about how he’d have to change his whole schedule and what a terrible inconvenience it was for him...he was just grateful he found someone Ash would trust to take care of her “other baby.”

Now that was behind him he could confidently face Ash when she woke up. 

  
  
  


When I woke up I was confused. I had been in the bakery, I’d gotten dizzy. Now I was at home in Levi’s bed but I was in a pile with Mammon, Belphe and Jojo, an unusual mix and Levi was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I was dreaming. But Oh, I did not feel good and I laid back down with a groan. Suffice to say when they explained the situation, I was not happy. 

I hated feeling useless but I also felt guilty for endangering our baby. The first pregnancy had been much easier and I hated the fact I was still suffering effects from my human genetics. There were still eight weeks until my due date and I wasn’t sure how I was going to cope. 

Johara interrupted my thoughts as she tried to crawl onto my lap, glaring at my large belly separating us. “Mama, I told you not to have another baby!” she pouted. “This baby isn’t as good as me, I didn’t make you sick!” she declared with passion. “You should just get rid of it.”

Oh boy. Here it is. I thought to myself. “Oi. That’s not a very nice thing to say Jo.” Mammon murmured sleepily beside me. 

“But aren’t I the best Daddy?” Jojo pleaded in her cute voice. Mammon looked up from the pillow with tender eyes for his daughter. “Of course ya are. You’re our little Tesoro.” he told her. 

Jojo folded her arms triumphantly “See! Then why does Mama need another baby!”

“Well uhhh…” Mammon scratched his neck as he sat up. 

“Johara just because I have this baby doesn’t mean I love you any less sweetheart.” I told her gently. “That’s right!” Mammon smiled. “You’ll always be Mama’s first and that makes you important.” He winked at me. She pouted and went to make another argument when Belphegor groaned and pinched her neck lightly, causing her to instantly fall asleep. 

Mammon laughed. “That’s one way to get outta a conversation.” I didn't think it was very funny though. “Belphie how many times have I told you, you can’t just put her to sleep that way.”

“Shhhh.” a lazy finger pressed against my lips as I glared at him. “Go back to sleep, you’re on bed rest.” he told me with his eyes still closed.

“That’s not what that means…” I sighed. If they thought they were going to keep me in this bed for eight weeks they were going to be in for a surprise.

  
  


“Morning Ash.” Beel beams at me, carrying in a tray of hot food. Beel then frowns at all the bodies next to me. He sets the tray down on Levi’s desk, I bite my life, thinking about the fit Leviathan would have if he saw that tray balanced precariously next to all his precious electronics. 

“Mammon go feed your daughter, you already missed breakfast.” he shakes his brother’s shoulder. “Go away Beel.” Mammon mumbles his face still in a pillow. But Johara is blinking awake again and crawling on top of her father. “I’m hungry Daddy!” she says loudly as she pounces on him. “Ugh!” Mammon groans and mutters complaints as he dutifully attends to his daughter. “Aren’t you big enough to get your own food now?” he complains as she drags him from the room. 

“Belphie you too.” Beel says as he hoists his twin out of bed. Belphie glares up at Beel and is crawling back into the bed on the opposite side after his brother releases him. Beel shakes his head but now he has space to help me sit up and place the tray over my lap. Per usual he has brought me way too much food. He sits next to me and gently wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me close as he whispers in my ear. “I’m so happy you and the baby are okay.” he tells me before kissing my cheek. His sweet smile still melts my heart.

He grins when I begin passing him the food I can’t finish. “You didn’t need to bring me breakfast in bed.” I tell him when I’m full, “I can still come down to the dining room.” I insist. “But it was still sweet of you, thank you.” I return the kiss he gave me earlier. 

Beel swallows his food and looks at me seriously. “Levi has put me in charge of making sure you’re getting all your meals and I’m taking over your cooking duty nights as well.”

“Oh he did, did he?” I ask with a raise brow. Beel nods his expression still serious. “Yes and I take this job very seriously.” I couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Where is Levi anyway, I haven’t seen him since he explained what happened this morning.” Beel shrugged and continued to eat what I hadn’t finished.

Not long after Asmo was walking cheerily into the bedroom humming a tune. “I’m here to get you all cleaned up my love.” he sang. Now that he mentioned it I could still feel crusted blood between my thighs, they had at least changed my clothes but I desperately needed to bathe. 

Beel hoisted me up gently in his arms and we left Belphegor to his morning nap as Beel dutifully carried me to Asmo’s bathroom. Even in the new house he still had the best bathroom in the house. I didn’t mind since he was always willing to share it with me. 

“I really can walk.” I protested but they both shushed me. “Let us take care of you love.” Asmo insisted. Beel nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah and besides, I don’t want to make Levi angry…” Beel shuddered as if remembering something frightening and I raised my brows. What had he done now? Asmo nodded too, “I’m sorry but if fatherhood makes you as creepy as Levi has been lately...no thanks!” he laughed. 

I laughed too. “He hasn’t been creepy, he’s been very mature lately!” I argued. They both looked at me with wide eyes. “Yeah Levi mature...creepy.” Asmo shuddered. I rolled my eyes. They were always so melodramatic about everything. 

The bath was heavenly, Asmo took such good care of me. He kept tutting and sighing though, pouting that he’d like to join me if he wasn’t sure that Levi would have an absolute fit. 

And so the day went on, one brother after another taking care of me in their own way. I felt like I had babysitters. One day of this I could handle but they could not keep me confined to this bed for eight weeks. Satan was reading silently next to me when Levi finally reappeared and shooed him out of the room. 

“Oh Levi.” I reached out for him and he came to snuggle next to me. “I’m so sorry.” I began, feeling the guilt all over again that I had put our son in danger.

“Shh. Don’t apologize.” he kissed my hand. “You’re both fine. You didn’t know but I will say I told you so that you were working yourself too hard.” he said with a slight smirk. 

“I suppose you did…” I sighed. “I still need to figure out what to do with the bakery. I could bring Deva back…” 

“Already taken care of.” Levi beamed at me.

“What?”

“Luke is here and he’s going to run things for you for awhile.” Levi explained. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Tears started to leak down my face. Levi pulled away in alarm.

“Did I hurt you?!” he asked. I shook my head no. “No no, you’ve just been so amazing. You’ve really stepped up and shown me the amazing father you’re going to be.” 

Levi blushed. “W-well why are you crying then?” he asked.

I shrugged. “Dumb hormones I guess.” we laughed. 

“But don’t think you can keep me in this bed Levi! I’m already going stir crazy and it hasn't even been a full day. Let’s go for a walk, I can manage that.”

Levi looked torn. “How about a swim instead?” 

“Okay that sounds nice.” I conceded. I stared at Leviathan as he went to go grab some towels, he had grown so much and I was so very proud of him. He had been so cool and calm through this whole ordeal, he inspired me to do better. I would get through this period of rest and I’d try my best not to make my beloved demons suffer for it. 


	9. Water Baby

Bed rest had been HELL...okay I had to give Levi and the rest of my family credit, they’ve been amazingly supportive and patient with me but being so unproductive for so long has been torture. Thank God, literally that Luke has been here helping me with my bakery. He’s been so sweet and patient and thorough, he brings by the book-keeping and menus so I could keep abreast of everything. It was really a big relief! It was still hard to imagine sometimes that Levi had been the one to orchestrate everything, it had been smooth sailing. Giving that he’s the admiral of hell’s navy I guess I shouldn’t have been so surprised. He just usually doesn’t show such initiative. 

Because baby Dragomir’s horns had already popped through his skull and infants couldn’t hide their demon forms it had been decided that I would have a c-section. 

Now a c-section was really no big deal for demons even if they didn’t have them often, and when they did...well let’s just say it had been super shocking to me when it had been suggested that a demon father might cut out their own offspring with their own teeth or claws! Hell no! We were doing this the old fashioned human way. Levi looked relieved to hear me insist upon it. 

We were disappointed though because we’d been planning on having a peaceful water birth, but you know what they say about birth plans...I could see the crease of concern in Levi’s eyes but he was so calm these days it was amazing. Of course his brothers thought he was acting strange or creepy, but I just chalked it up to the fact that they didn’t cope with change well.

Today was the day of our scheduled c-section and I was so excited to hold our little Dragomir in our arms finally. We already knew he had his father’s horns! Mammon as usual was very nervous about the whole procedure, you would have thought he was the father, but that’s just the way my sweet Mammon is. I joked with Levi that the physician might have to sedate Mammon. With Lucifer’s help we managed to shoo everyone out. It was odd to be having a surgical procedure done in Leviathan’s room but this WAS the Devildom. Even though it wasn’t going to be a natural birth, I still wanted this moment to be just for Levi and I. 

Everything was going fine. I’d been restless and not feeling my best but I was so ready for this baby to be here. I smiled and squeezed Levi’s hand as my physician applied the numbing agents. I felt nothing when the incision was made and Levi remained strong even if his face did get a tad paler than usual. He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss right before the physician pulled out our son. That’s when everything went wrong. 

The room was too still, there was no crying...or breathing. 

“Levi…” my voice wavered as I sensed that not all was right with our baby and I tried to sit up. 

Mammon, who had probably been eavesdropping outside the door burst in suddenly and Levi was shouting at him to keep me down. Everything happened so fast after that. The physician seemed at a loss at what was wrong with our baby, I was bleeding badly too distracted to try to heal myself and Mammon was struggling to keep me on the operating bed that had been brought in. Levi had taken our baby from the physician, I paled when he used his own teeth to cut the umbilical cord. He was moving quickly with purpose, there was a crazed sort of look in his eyes but otherwise he was calm.

I almost lost it when I saw Levi climb the stairs to the top of his large aquarium and jump right in with our newborn, clothes and all. Then I watched Levi’s face change from stoic to elated and he looked up at me and smiled and I knew everything was going to be okay. Especially when I noticed the tiny gills on Dragomir fluttering softly. I sagged with relief but it was short lived because I was anxious to hold my baby. Luckily the old physician had gotten over his shock quickly and was already stitching me up, Mammon was holding me more gently now and looking a bit rattled. 

“Well you always know how to keep things interesting in this family.” the physician chuckled softly with a weary sigh. The poor old demon, we probably were a bit much for him but I was forever grateful for his care all these years.

I laughed with relief and used my celestial powers to heal myself the rest of the way. The physician frowned, “You’re really not strong enough for that now.” he chided me but switched from stitching to cleaning me up. 

“Help me to the aquarium.” I told Mammon as I sat up. He frowned and looked to the physician for guidance. I scowled. “Now Mammon!” 

“Tsk! You’re so stubborn!” he muttered as he lifted me in his arms. I really was worn out but I wasn’t going to miss this moment with Levi and Dragomir. “Thank you Mammon.” I told him and kissed him on the cheek. “Such a pain..” he muttered even though he had a small smile on his face. The easiest way was for him to bring out his wings and fly up and gently drop me into the water. I sunk next to Levi immediately and he kissed me on the lips as he passed our son into my waiting arms. 

Our scaled and gilled little son was like a mini Leviathan and he was just the cutest thing I’d ever seen. Some of his scales were dark purple and some of them were more silvery like mine. Levi had quickly exited the water to discard the majority of his clothing and rejoined me, slipping on the charm necklace he’d made me a long time ago that allowed me to breathe underwater with him. I took a deep breath, in my haste I had forgotten all about my own need for air!

Levi kissed me more passionately then, our little son nestled between us. Then Levi looked out a blush on his cheeks and I looked up too and saw Mammon and the physician staring at us. Now I knew how the fish felt...I motioned for them to leave and they did, both looking a bit abashed for having stared at us that way...but I suppose it had been a strange sight to see!

Levi and I enjoyed our aquatic, silent moment together with our son. Dragomir eagerly latched on the first attempt, another new experience, breast feeding underwater. I’m not sure how long we stayed like this until literally everyone came back into the room. Satan and the physician had wheeled in some modified looking equipment and a large basin of water which I assumed was for Dragomir. I hated to leave this moment but I suppose we couldn’t stay here forever and I was anxious for the physician to examine our son. A nagging thought in the back of my mind wouldn’t leave me peace, would our son have to live under water forever? Did he have normal lungs at all? 

Levi exited first with our son and quickly moved him to the basin. Mammon hoisted me out and Asmo was there ready with a large fluffy warm towel to wrap me in. 

“Ooh your beautiful skin!” he wailed. “You’ve turned into a prune, oh no, oh no this won’t do at all!” he fussed over me. 

“Oh you poor thing!” he cried as I sagged into him, unable to keep on my own feet any longer. They moved me to the bed even though I wanted to stay near Dragomir, I had no energy left to fight them on it. It was Lucifer who arrived and gently dressed me in the warm, comfy pajamas he knew I loved. Asmo tried to hide his frown, he hated comfort clothes. 

Beel was holding Johara on his shoulders. He and Belphie were looking inquisitively down at Dragomir in the basin and congratulating their brother. Johara looked less than impressed as she peered down at the baby, when her eyes looked up and met mine she was reaching out for me and tugging on Beel’s hair as if she could steer him towards me. 

Satan was helping the physician with some equipment, from what I could hear of the conversation they had modified it to work underwater. It didn’t take them long to deliver the news. Dragomir’s gills had developed first and his normal lungs were under developed, that meant it would be a few months of water incubation until his lungs would work. It was a relief to hear yet I didn’t like the idea that it would be somewhat of a barrier between us since it wouldn’t be practical for me to be in the water all day everyday. Still, our son was healthy and that was all that mattered in the end. 

It was lucky that I had been able to pump so much breast milk ahead of time and that Levi had kept it locked up well in his room away from Beel’s stomach. It wouldn’t be practical for me to breastfeed every time so Levi would have to do a lot of the feedings himself with a bottle. I knew it would be easier when I got my strength back but for now it was a bit emotional. At least Dragomir looked at peace in the water, even if we were not in there with him. 

Late that night Levi crawled into bed next to me after he had fed Dragomir. We cuddled and watched our son sleeping peacefully in the clear basin. Levi’s face snuggled deeper into my neck and that’s when I felt the hot tears hit my skin. I looked down at him and brushed his bangs away from his face. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned. He had been so strong through all of this. He blushed deep red and wiped at his tears, covering his face. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, his throat thick with emotion. “I-I w-was s-so w-worried!” he gasped on a choked sob. I squeezed him tightly and his tail wrapped around my body. I kissed his face over and over. “You’ve been so amazing Levi, I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be a great father.” I told him. “I love you so much, I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn’t been so quick to figure out what Dragomir needed today…” my voice grew thick with emotion. “You’ve been so brave. You’ve been my anchor, you always have been.” 

We held each other tightly that night, grateful for each other’s comfort and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Jojo and Dragomir and then we're onto Beel and Belphie's babies. <3


	10. Sibling Jealousy

I’d been trying to spend more time with Johara, Luke had agreed to run the bakery for me a while longer so I could fully recover and spend some quality time with my family. Johara treated Dragomir like a fish in a fishbowl, basically beneath her notice or care. But today Dragomir was finally coming out. He was three months old now, I still remember the first time we took him out for lung exercises and his tiny piercing cry that both elated me and broke my heart.

Now his lungs were finally strong enough that he could live out of the water even though his lungs would need exercise and he’d still be weak for a while yet. While I had gotten in the water as much as possible Levi had taken on the bulk of the parenting these past months. Satan had teased him and likened him to a mother crocodile. I didn’t care what the other’s had to say, I thought Levi was doing an amazing job with Dragomir, in fact sometimes I was jealous of the strong bond Levi and our little Dragomir had already formed. 

Johara had been happy to steal as much of my attention as she wanted while Levi and Dragomir spent their time in the aquarium without me though and it was good to spend this time with her and let her know how loved she was. 

Unfortunately when it came time for the physician to come over, to oversee and make sure everything was good to go to keep Dragomir out of the water, Johara was less than pleased when I passed her on to her father. She sat on his shoulders and pouted. “Why can’t they just leave him in there Daddy? He’s just a gross fish.” she huffed. Mammon tried not to laugh. “That’s not nice Jo, that’s your family. You’ll have to look out for him from now on okay?” 

“Hmph!” she frowned, unimpressed with the idea. 

  
  


As always Dragomir cried when we brought him out of the water, he really didn’t like it. The physician examined him and gave the greenlight. I looked at Levi, we were both so happy, Levi had practically been living underwater for three months. I knew he was aching to play his games more often.

We dressed Dragomir in his very first clothing since he was born, which only made him cry harder. The poor little guy wasn’t used to this. 

I looked up to see Johara whining, her hands over her ears as she complained. “Why does it make so much noise?” Snickers went around at the little demon’s antics. 

“I recall you being louder just the other day when Beel ate your dessert.” Satan remarked. 

“It was an accident!” Beel muttered, cheeks turning pink.

"That’s not the same uncle!” she huffed, glaring at Satan from atop Mammon’s shoulders with a look that would even give Satan a run for his money. Satan of course didn’t back down and waited until his niece sheepishly glanced away. When her gaze was averted I caught the tender smile that followed. 

Once we bid the physician farewell and gave him our thanks, I settled down to breastfeed Drago. This was our first time outside of the water but he latched like a little pro just the same and finally settled down, happy as a little clam. Levi smirked down at his son. 

We all heard Beel’s stomach growl as he watched little Drago sucking happily away. “Come on Beel, let’s get you a snack.” Belphie sighed, pushing his twin towards the door. “You’re such a chore sometimes.” I heard him complain half heartedly. 

“I’m bored!” Jojo complained loudly until Mammon left with his daughter to entertain her. Eventually everyone else left too until it was just Levi and I. 

Levi was smiling, he’d been so serious the past several months it was good to see such a carefree expression on his face again. “This is gonna be great!” he beamed. Looking down at Dragomir he stroked his downy hair between his horns. His hair looked black but in the light you could see it was actually a very deep purple. “I can’t wait to show you all my Ruri-chan figurines and read you some of my favorite Mangas!” He whispered excitedly to our baby. I smiled and shook my head. Levi had been so strong and resilient for me, he’d put on his admiral cap so to speak but I had missed the carefree otaku and it was good to see him shining through again. 

“And of course I’ll tell you all about Henry...oh you’re just gonna love TSL I know it!” I closed my eyes with a smile lingering on my face as I fed Dragomir and Levi rattled on to his son about all the things he couldn’t wait to show him. I truly hoped that our son would share some of his father’s interests, I feared it might break Leviathan's heart otherwise. 

A couple weeks later I was at my wits end with Johara. She’d been acting out...acting like a right little demon ever since Dragomir had come out of the basin and became a regular part of our daily lives around the house. He wasn’t just the fish in the fishbowl anymore and she wasn’t having it. 

Our little Drago had developed quickly and was curious about everything. It still sorta freaked me out the differences in child development between a human and demon baby. Demon babies advanced in their motor skills much quicker than their mental and speech abilities. Yet when those other skills finally caught up they were normally smarter than the average human at that age, yet emotionally they were not as developed. 

So even though our little Jojo could express herself very well with words, she was very much emotionally a three year old who did not understand why she had to share anything, let alone her mother with another child. 

Jojo’s powerful screams were heard by everyone in the house as I rushed to see what the problem was this time. Mammon and Levi had their hands over their ears as Jojo screamed and stomped her foot. She was pointing at Dragomir who had somehow gotten his hands on one of her monster dollies. He was currently chewing on its face. Jojo finally stopped screaming and ripped the doll right out of his hands which caused Dragomir’s little eyes to well up. Levi had a desperate look on his face as he waved his hands. “Don’t cry! It’s okay!” But Dragomir’s eyes overflowed and his wails were piercing. Levi looked at me desperately, I shook my head. Such big bad demon’s and they still couldn’t handle a bit of crying. I picked up Dragomir to soothe him. 

“Johara was that really necessary?” I asked my daughter sternly. Johara looked at me defiantly, “He was putting his gross fishboy germs on my dolly!” 

“Johara! He’s just a baby, he doesn’t know better. You’ll have to learn to share with your brother.” I told her. 

“Daddy says that sharing is for chumps!” she retorted and smiled at her Dad who looked at me with a panicked look at his face. 

I gave them both a displeased look and suddenly Johara burst into tears and ran from the room. I sighed as I watched her go. Dragomir was hungry and I needed to tend to him before I dealt with my emotional daughter. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Mammon said and followed in pursuit. 

“Just don’t make it worse.” I muttered, hoping that Mammon wouldn’t let lose more of his pearls of wisdom to his daughters, like sharing is for chumps. I shook my head and sank down on the couch and prepared to breastfeed. 

Levi was still staring after where Mammon and Jojo had left. I wondered if Levi was mad at Johara for treating Drago that way until his face turned back to me and he looked sad. 

“She’s just jealous..” he said with a sigh. “I just want them to get along, I want Drago to have someone he can depend on.” 

I smiled and reached out for him, he sat next to me and curled around me. “It’s just a phase.” I assured him. “Maybe you could talk to her?” 

“Me?!” he asked in alarm. I nodded my head. “Of course. No one knows jealousy more than you right?” 

Levi considered my words and then nodded. “Yeah I suppose you’re right.”

  
  


Mammon found his daughter in the nursery and sat down next to her. “You okay kid?” he asked softly. Johara looked up at her father with a tear streaked face, one that broke Mammon’s heart to see as she jumped at him and wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck. Mammon wrapped his arms around his daughter, his throat constricting. He’d never felt such love and dependence and need from anyone until he’d had a child. Johara was truly his treasure and he’d do anything for her, he wished he could take away all her hurt but this was something he didn’t know how to fix. She’d have to learn to get along with her siblings. He knew Ash was planning on having more. 

"I hate having a brother!” she cried. “Hey, it’s not so bad having brothers.” Mammon told her. She pulled away and glared at him. “Really?” she asked “You said that uncle Luci is a giant pain in your neck and that Belphie was a no good…”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know kid!” he interrupted her statements looking abashed. “Brothers can be a giant pain in the neck sometimes, a real nuisance ya know?” Johara looked at her father confused, he wasn’t making sense to her.

“Sometimes siblings make you angry or annoy ya, but there’s good parts too.” he insisted.

“There is?” she asked skeptically.

Mammon nodded and smiled. “Sure. My brother’s may not always respect me the way they should but they’ve always got my back when I get in a tight spot.” 

Johara frowned, she didn’t see how she could ever come to depend upon a weak little fishboy like her brother. 

“And ya know, I'm the second demon around here and my younger brother’s look up to me and I gotta protect them ya know. That’s an important job.”

Johara was still skeptical but her dad had made her feel a little better. 

“So try to give Dragomir a chance okay?” Mammon gave her a winning smile, “Do it for me okay?” Johara gave her dad a small smile, “Okay…”

“That’s my girl!” Mammon kissed her head and stood up, setting the girl down. “I’ll be back in a bit and then we can go do something fun just the two of us okay?” Johara nodded and sat back down on her bed. 

Johara was still feeling upset as she stared at the still wet, slobbered face of her favorite doll. She heard someone else come into her room and was surprised to see uncle Levi, she felt uneasy, worried that he might be mad at her for screaming at his baby. Everyone seemed to care more about Dragomir than how she felt. No one had asked her if she’d wanted a sibling.

Levi sat next to his niece, they sat in silence for a moment before Levi spoke. “You know...I used to get really jealous of your Dad.”

Johara was expecting a lecture not this. She looked up at Levi. “Why? Did he have more money than you? Because he’s older and more powerful?” she asked. 

Levi snorted a laugh. “No, that’s not why. I was jealous because I thought your mom loved him more than me. I thought she’d rather spend her time with him than with me.” 

“Oh.” Johara’s brows frowned and Levi could tell she was thinking real hard. “But I thought Mama loves you all the same?” she asked. 

Levi nodded. “She does, your Mama is amazing and has sooo much love to give.” he told her. “But I couldn’t see that she loved me just as much because I was too focused on the way she loved my brothers and not on how she loved me.” he explained.

“I know how easy it is to get jealous Jojo, but your Mama still loves you. I know it’s hard when it seems like she doesn’t have as much time for you anymore.”

Johara looked at her uncle. “You don’t have time for me anymore too.” her eyes watered. “You never invite me to play games anymore.” she said sadly. Levi was surprised by that. He’d thought this was only about Ash but maybe Johara was missing more than just her mom’s attention. 

Levi smiled at her. “Well you know I haven’t had much time to game myself either! Babies are a lot of work. But Dragomir is with your mom now, so why don’t we go play Devil’s Kart!” he offered enthusiastically. Johara perked up right away. “Really?!” she asked, jumping up and down. “Of course, come on!” Levi took his nieces’ hand and made good on his promise to play video games and that’s how Ash and Mammon found them later that day, side by side, hooting and hollering as they crashed their karts or tried to sabotage each other. “Oh I can’t believe you beat me again!” Levi wailed as Johara stuck out her tongue triumphantly. Levi sent a conspiratorial wink Ash and Mammon’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter Ash will be preggo with Beel and Belphie's (if you don't know how that's possible you'll need to go read bonus chapter 3: Magical Twins from part 10 Bride of Prophecy https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060381/chapters/63683224)
> 
> I have a couple of funny chapters planned, but let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this series. 
> 
> How do you think Beel and Belphie will be as fathers?!


	11. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter about morning sickness and cravings.

Lucifer was coming down to the kitchen for his morning tea, Beel was already in the middle of making breakfast for everyone. Lucifer smelled before his saw that his brother was making a human realm breakfast, Ash’s favorite. She was pregnant again, this time with boy/girl twins that belonged to Beel and Belphie. Lucifer smiled a little when he saw the look of concentration on Beel’s face. Beel’s favorite way to show Ash how much he cared was by feeding her. Lucifer was deep in thought as he waited for his water to boil when he heard Ash’s soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

He looked up at the same time Beel turned from the stove to flash Ash one of his large, happy smiles but Lucifer frowned when he saw the color drain from Ash’s face as she lingered in the doorway before dashing off at demon speed to the common hallway bathroom. 

Beel’s face fell and looked as if he might cry when they both heard the sounds of Ash’s stomach emptying. Beel looked forlorn at the food he had worked hard to prepare, it had been all of her human realm breakfast favorites. Fluffy pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and eggs, biscuits and gravy. Beel even made cinnamon rolls even though he wasn’t the baker. 

Lucifer patted Beel consolingly on the shoulder as he removed the kettle and set it aside. “Don’t let your efforts go to waste Beezelbub, your brothers and the children will still appreciate this.” Beel cheered a little when he imagined the kids enjoying his food. Johara had a sweet tooth and while Dragomir had definitely shown a preference for Devildom fare, he hadn’t tried some of these human realm foods yet. 

Beel got to work bringing the food out to the dining room while Lucifer made his way towards the bathroom. Mammon had already beaten him there somehow so he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed watching as Mammon gently held her long pale locks aloft as she heaved over the toilet. 

“What’s going on?” a sleepy voice asked. Lucifer looked over his shoulder to see the other new father lazily making his way over, still half asleep. 

“Ash is sick.” Lucifer answered. Some of the apathy left Belphegor’s face. “She took one sniff of Beel’s cooking and ran in here.” 

Belphie frowned. “I told him to make her human favorites.” Lucifer nodded “He did.” 

Belphie brushed beside Lucifer to make his way inside. Of course Mammon had made it in here first, he seemed to have an extra sense that told him when Ash was in distress. Belphie knelt beside Ash and rubbed her back. 

Lucifer looked down to see Johara peeking between his legs. “Are the babies makin’ Mama sick?” she asked him. “Yes.” Lucifer answered. “It’s normal, nothing to worry about.” he assured her. Levi was standing next to him now, Dragomir was clutching his neck with both his arms and tail. While Jojo had quickly learned to take and hold her more human form, Dragomir didn’t even seem to want to try. Lucifer reached down and lifted Johara onto his hip. “Let’s not crowd, we don’t want to make her sick and angry.” he said wryly and he urged everyone else who had gathered to the dining room. Luckily they were demon’s and Ash’s bout of sickness hadn’t ruined their appetites. 

Satan had come down with an anti-nausea potion and helped her drink it after Mammon and Belphie had picked her up off the floor. Mammon was gently cleaning her face with a cool cloth, Satan said, “This seems worse than before.” as he took in her fatigue and the mere fact that she wasn’t being stubborn and trying to refuse their help. That might have been the most alarming thing of all. 

“Yeah. I don’t remember her being this bad, even with Dragomir.” Mammon said with worry in his tone. 

“I’ll get her to bed.” Belphie said stiffly. He was irritated with his brothers. He didn’t like the idea that he and Beel had made things worse than usual for her. The usually lazy demon lifted Ash up in his arms on his own and took her back to her room and curled up around her, she drifted back to sleep almost immediately. 

  
  


When I woke up later that afternoon it was to the sound of Belphegor and Beel arguing by my door. “She doesn’t feel good Beel, you’re going to make her sick again.” I heard Belphie hiss.

“Move. She hasn’t eaten all day, she needs her strength.” Beel argued stubbornly and that’s when I smelt it. The familiar scent of old fashion, perfectly human realm chicken noodle soup filled my senses and the nausea instantly hit me. I barely had time to roll out of bed before I vomited water all over the floor once before rushing to my ensuite, where I dry heaved because after that and this morning's episode there was absolutely nothing left to come up. 

Belphie glared at Beel, he didn’t need to tell his twin ‘ I told you so.’ Then Belphie felt bad when Beel began to look like he might cry, his large shoulders were hunched and the big guy looked utterly defeated. Belphie took the offending tray of food from Beels hands. “Why don’t you go try to make her feel better and I’ll get rid of this.” he said and he left his twin to help Ash. 

Beel hesitated for only a moment, when he heard Ash dry heaving again in the bathroom he rushed to her side. “I’m so sorry.” he said sadly as he gently rubbed her back. 

  
  


Beel’s hands were large, warm and instantly comforting. “Water. Please.” I asked when I caught my breath. Beel jumped up and returned quickly with a glass of water which I sipped slowly, praying it wouldn’t come back up. Beel stood by looking at me sadly while I washed up, when I turned to walk back in the room Belphie had already cleaned up my mess from earlier. Beel shadowed me like a scolded puppy. “I’m sorry.” he muttered again, he could barely look at me. I placed a hand on his pink cheeks. “It’s not your fault Beel, it’s just morning sickness.” I tried to reassure him as I sat back down on the bed. I felt fatigued and lacked energy, my head hurt probably from not eating yet the idea of food was repulsive to me.

“I don’t remember you being sick like that before.” Beel muttered. It was true that I hadn’t thrown up like that with the previous two pregnancies but every pregnancy was different. “I’m sure it’s fine Beel. Maybe it’s because I’m having twins this time.” I wondered out loud but this only seemed to make Beel look more guilty. “I’m sure it will pass soon.” I tried to reassure him again.

Belphie joined us on the bed and they held me between them, I felt slothful but I felt as if I could fall asleep again already. I was thankful the bakery was closed today. One less thing to worry about. 

Later that evening Mammon knocked on the door and then immediately opened it as was his custom. He was carrying take out bags from Hells Kitchen. “Lucifer was extra busy tonight so he had me pick up take out for everyone for dinner.” he announced. Belphie looked pissed and Beel looked like he might faint when they saw and smelt the food that Mammon had carried in, no doubt they were worried Mammon was about to trigger another episode for me. 

The smell of the food however had hit my nose and made my mouth water, I was sooo hungry and whatever Mammon had in those bags smelt amazing. “Get out of here you idiot!” Belphie was starting to say but I’d already leaped from bed, but I wasn’t heading for the bathroom, oh no, I was tearing those bags out of Mammon's hands. 

I found what I smelt and began eating right away, I moaned with pleasure at the taste and the fact that I was finally eating. “Oi! Ash! Those were my dried blackbelly newt legs!” Mammon shouted at me and barely noticed when I growled and bared my teeth at him when he tried to snatch it back. 

“You don’t even like those!” Mammon pouted, still in shock as he watched Ash devour HIS dinner. He supposed he’d have to suffice with the ham sandwiches he had picked up for her. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, even after being a demon for so long she still had very human tastes for food, which made her a pretty picky eater here in the Devildom. Mammon shrugged, he figured it must be the pregnancy doing this to her. He shoved a big bag of food into Beels arms before he got any ideas and a smaller bag he gave to Belphie before he left them. 

Beel caught Ash staring at his food, Mammon had gotten him a side of seasoned devil grubs, Ash hated live food but the way she was staring at it….Beel held out the container towards her and she greedily snatched a few out. Beel jerked it back before she could take them all. He watched in awe as she munched the wriggling grubs down. He had to admit it was a major turn on seeing her appetite back this way. 

“Woah.” Belphie smirked. “I can’t believe you just ate live food.” 

I stopped at Belphie’s words. I ate what? It just dawned on me what had transpired, I was so hungry and the food smelt so good. I just reacted impulsively. For a minute I thought I might be sick again, I couldn’t believe I ate devil grubs! Disgusting! But they were soo tasty! I couldn’t reconcile my mind on that. 

“Oh!” I gasped and covered my mouth and blushed with embarrassment. “I don’t know what got into me...but I think I’m craving real demon foods…” I admitted. 

Something seemed to click between Beel and Belphie. “What?” I asked them. 

“Well…” Belphie began to explain. “You first got sick when Beel was making your favorite human breakfast foods...then you got sick again when he brought you human soup...yet you had only a good reaction when Mammon came in with the take out.”

“Huh.” I hadn’t thought of it. “Am I having a poor reaction to human food then?” 

“It would seem so.” Beel nodded thoughtfully. It was an unsettling thought and I silently wondered what this pregnancy would have in store for me.


	12. Sloth and Gluttony

I was really grateful that it was a slow day at the bakery today. There had been a lot of excitement lately and I was so tired. Solomon’s ban from the Devildom was over, Barbatos had unexpectedly returned from the abyss of time. Lord Diavolo had been so happy that he’d thrown a month long celebration for the return of his beloved Butler, Duke and friend. It made my heart happy to see Diavolo so happy, and selfishly it made me feel less guilty about my own happiness. 

Speaking of the Devil, Lord Diavolo himself waltzes into my bakery now with a huge smile on his face. I muster a lazy smile and straighten up as I’d been leaning on my arms on the counter. “How can I help you today my Lord.” I ask.

Diavolo looks distracted as he looks over me. “Ahh..Ash...um...you have..here.” he stops fumbling over his words are reaches his hand out and wipes crumbs and frosting off the corner of my mouth and cheek. 

“Oh!” I step back, embarrassed as I wipe my face, making sure there’s nothing left. The counter is also full of crumbs and I hastily wipe them away. 

“Can I get one of those special little cakes?” Diavolo asks. He was asking about my own recipe I created recently. Diavolo had ordered a bunch for one of the recent parties. “Barbatos really liked that one and he’d like to try to recreate it, if that’s alright?” he asked, as if the thought had just occurred to him that I might now want Barbatos copying my recipe. 

I laughed. “That’s fine. As long as he promises not to open a competing shop.” I teased as I opened the case to pull out a cupcake. Except there were no cakes. Then it dawned on me that I’d been idly spacing off and eating cupcakes and apparently had eaten all of them from the case. Luckily my recent aversion to human realm food hadn’t extended to sweets, mostly savory foods and I was also grateful that the worst of the morning sickness was behind us. 

I looked up at Diavolo red faced again. “I guess I don’t have any more.” I told him and he appeared crestfallen. “But I can do you one better!” I told him with enthusiasm. I went to the backroom where I kept my recipes and wrote down a copy of the particular one Barbatos favored. 

I handed the recipe to Lord Diavolo. The large smile he gave me had me grinning in response and forgetting my own embarrassment. Large warm arms wrapped me up in a Diavolo sized hug, he was toasty warm as always and it made me even sleepier and I ended up yawning right into his chest. He rumbled a laugh and pushed me gently away, still holding my arms as he looked down at me. 

“Make sure you’re getting enough rest.” he told me. 

“I feel like that’s all I’ve been doing.” I said with another yawn. He laughed, not believing me for a second. “You can’t fool me Ash, you’re just like Lucifer, stubborn and a workaholic.” 

I shrugged and yawned again. “I might close up shop early. It’s been really slow. Probably because you’ve got everyone up at the Palace celebrating still.” I teased with good humour. I watched as Diavolo seemed to leave my shop with a skip in his step. I looked around and went to grab a broom to start cleaning up for the day.

  
  


Beel and Belphie had been texting Ash but she wasn’t responding about what she wanted for dinner. Even though Ash was one of the most powerful beings in the Devildom they couldn’t help but worry for her, and they couldn’t help thinking about the time Leviathan had found her unconscious in the bakery. This pregnancy had already seemed to be going worse than the others right off the bat, so the twins rushed down to the Bakery to make sure she was okay. 

The twins exchanged a glance when they entered the empty bakery to find Ash holding a broom, her forehead leaning against a wall. It only took Belphie a second to realize that she was sleeping. They approached her quietly and Belphie put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Ash jumped, startled awake. 

“Huh?!” I yelped and turned around to see Belphie and Beel in the shop looking at me with a mix of concern and amusement. I yawned. “Sorry I must have fallen asleep.” I said, mildly in shock that I had fallen asleep standing up, but lately it seemed as though I could fall asleep anywhere. 

My stomach growled loudly and Beel’s echoed mine. Belphie made a tsk with his tongue and Beel and I exchanged a chuckle. “We were trying to get a hold of you to ask what you wanted for dinner, Lucifer declared it's a fend for yourself tonight.”

“We’re invited up to the Palace again of course.” Belphie said with a roll of his eyes. 

I didn’t really feel up to the Palace tonight, “Why don’t we go out?” I suggested. The boys helped me finish closing the Bakery and we made our way to Hells Kitchen. I shot off a text to Mammon and Levi asking if they and the kids wanted me to bring them something home. It wasnt long before the order requests came back.

Not much later Beel and Belphie were staring at me as I tucked into my soup. I couldn’t remember what it was called but it had eyeballs and bits of brains from some hapless creature. I guess the boys were not use to seeing me eat this kind of stuff still. Truth be told, I was a bit in shock myself. After all this time I’d never really acquired a taste for most of the food of the Devildom. I gave Beel a shy smile as he gave me a heated look. For some reason my newfound taste for Devildom food really turned him on. 

Belphie looked at his twin and rolled his eyes. “Keep it in your pants, Beel.” he muttered but he was mostly teasing. If either of those two tried to get kinky in public it’d be Belphie before Beel.

Beel was glaring at Belphie for his smartass remark when they heard a plop and a splash. Their heads snapped back towards Ash who had literally fallen asleep in her soup and not even woken up. Beel jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her face out of her soup. She was still sleeping. “Is she alright?” he asked his twin worriedly. Ash’s behavior had seemed to get more and more erratic as the weeks went by. Beel had been dealing with a lot of guilt, fearing that this was his fault somehow. 

Belphie looked less concerned when he told his twin that she was just sleeping and must just be really tired. Even so he pulled out his D.D.D. and sent a text to the physician. “Looks like we’re going to the Palace tonight after all.” he announced. 

Belphie paid for the food and for someone to deliver the rest of their order to their house and sent Mammon and Levi a heads up and asked them to let everyone else know. Mammon was immediately asking if he should meet them over there but Belphie insisted that Mammon stay home. Ash barely roused when Beel lifted her from the chair and into his arms as they began making their way to the palace. 

An hour the physician was assuring them that Ash was fine, she’d been especially tired and hungry lately and it was nothing more than a quirk of pregnancy. Her vitals were good, she was healthy and the babies were healthy and growing strong. Diavolo and Barbatos peeked in too, Barbatos had a sly smile on his face. His time away had not changed him at all. “I assure you both Ash will be fine.” he said in his cryptic fashion and offered nothing more. 

“Well we better get her home then before Mammon storms the castle.” Belphie said with a roll of his eyes, their D.D.D.’s had been blowing up non-stop asking for constant updates. 

Ash didn’t wake up until they were tucking her into her own bed, Jojo and Dragomir were curling up on either side of her. 

“Hey babies.” I greeted my babies when I found myself waking up at home. How did I get here? I wondered, I had been having dinner at Hell's Kitchen and then I must have fallen asleep, I had a weird dream about Barbatos and Diavolo. 

“You’ve been working yourself too hard.” Mammon said to me with a glare as he sat on the edge of the bed. I rolled my eyes with a scoff on my lips when he blurted. “Ya fell asleep in your damn soup! The only other person I’ve heard of fallin’ asleep like that is Belphie.” he accused. 

I shrugged. “The shop” is closed tomorrow, so I’ll try to get some extra rest.” I said to try to appease him. Mammon grunted as if disbelieving me. “I’ll be here to make sure of it too.”

Eventually everyone left me to sleep, the kids stayed curled around my sides and Mammon had fallen asleep on the other side of Johara. Later that evening I roused again when I felt Levi crawl into bed on the other side of Drago. Drago shifted to snuggle up against his dad and I felt Levi’s tail wrap the three of us snuggly together. It wasn’t an odd occurrence these days to find all four of them in here with me. So far Belphie and Beel hadn't shown themselves to be as possessive as Levi and Mammon had been but there was still plenty of time for things to change. 

I drifted back to sleep only to wake up to my stomach growling. Luckily Levi’s tail had slackened in his sleep and it was only semi difficult to extract myself from the bed without waking everyone up. I walked sleepily to the kitchen barely noticing what I was shoveling into my mouth when I heard a gasp sound from behind me. 

Beel had come into the kitchen for a 3am fridge raid but someone was already there. He had been surprised to find Ash at the fridge, half asleep, mindlessly eating things. Including his own stash of extras he’d brought home for himself from the restaurant. He watched as Ash looked down at what she was eating and back up at him with a guilty smile. 

“Sorry.” she shrugged and offered him what was left. Beel was torn, he wanted that food but if Ash was really that hungry...but she’d already pushed it into his hands and was rummaging in the fridge for something else. 

Beel felt like he was worry-eating now as he scarfed down what was left in the bag as he watched Ash. She’d never been hungry like this before, not with her other pregnancies. 

“BEELZEBUB!” Lucifer’s voice startled me from my haze as I jumped. Beel and I both turned to find an angry looking Lucifer. “What have I told you about raiding the fridge, how many centuries is it going to take…”

Lucifer stopped mid sentence when he finally noticed that I was standing there staring like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Ash?” Lucifer’s voice gentled as he walked closer to get a good look at my stained fingers and the evidence of my raid on my face I was sure of it, I was glad it was still dark in the kitchen because I’m sure my face was beet red. “What are you doing?” he asked, sounding incredibly confused. 

“I was hungry.” I mumbled, wincing when I realized exactly whom I sounded like. Lucifer sighed. “Beel clean up and get to bed, I don’t want to see you eat another single thing from that fridge. I expect all the ingredients for breakfast in the morning. It’s Satan’s turn tomorrow and you know how upset he’ll be with you.”

I looked at Beel apologetically, I did eat more than him after all. Lucifer led me to the sink and started wiping my mouth when I finally snapped out of my daze and gave him a scowl. “Give me that!” I snapped, snatching the cloth from his hand and scrubbed angrily at my face and then washed my hands. I wasn’t really angry with Lucifer. I was just embarrassed and frustrated with my own behavior. This pregnancy just might be my last I thought ruefully, they just kept getting stranger. 

I looked at Lucifer and he seemed like he was holding in a laugh which just made me feel silly and melted my heart a little. I sighed and a yawn escaped too. This time Lucifer chuckled and pushed me towards the doorway. “Come to bed with me.” he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I spent the rest of the early morning hours sleeping in Lucifer’s embrace. I cursed myself when I walked back to my own room that morning because I couldn’t find my D.D.D. to take a picture of the scene I walked in on. Jojo and Dragomir were snuggling, Johara’s arms wrapped protectively around her little brother. The boys were sprawled out haphazardly on either side and I think I saw some drool leaking out of Mammon’s mouth. 

I decided to go see if Satan needed help with breakfast, I hadn’t been helping much due to my fatigue and morning sickness but now that the later had passed for the most part I felt I needed to start contributing more again. 

Satan gave me one of his irresistible smiles when he turned his head and saw me enter. I walked up beside him and gave him a kiss as he focused on his prep work. He motioned to some vegetables and I got to work cutting them up and enjoyed the morning silence at Satan’s side. Satan clearing his throat almost made me jump, and I looked at him curiously. He raised a brow at me. “What?” I asked, after I swallowed what was in my mouth. 

“If you eat all the ingredients, I won't have enough to finish the recipe.” he told me with a frown. Then I realized I’d been aimlessly eating again! What the hell was wrong with me?

I set the knife I was holding down with a loud clatter and burst into tears. 

Satan didn’t think he’d been that hard on her to cause such a reaction. Pregnancy hormones, he figured as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his sweater. Lucifer entered, most likely to brew his morning tea when he saw Ash sobbing into Satan’s chest. Satan gave him a pleading sort of look so he took mercy on his brother for once and extracted Ash from his arms so he could finish making breakfast. 

Lucifer let Ash cry into his side as he used his free hand to brew them some tea, he decided on a calming brew for Ash. He sat her down at the small table in the kitchen and set a warm cup in her hands which she shakily drank as she began to calm herself. “I’m sorry.” she muttered eventually, looking embarrassed again. 

“No need to apologize, Beloved. We’ve come to expect the unexpected with these pregnancies.” he said. 

I looked up at Lucifer and the tender lookin his eyes he had for me and I burst into tears all over again. I couldn’t believe I deserved such handsome caring demons after all the trouble I always put them through. I felt out of control of my own body as I sobbed. Lucifer had stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I didn’t see the worried glances Satan was giving us from where he was cooking. 

As Lucifer consoled me I felt warm and safe in his arms and began to drift off. I tried to fight it, it was no time to fall asleep but I just couldn’t help myself as I felt myself falling asleep again. 

Lucifer was surprised when Ash stopped crying only to fall asleep in his arms. Belphie shuffled in at that moment, still holding onto his pillow as if he was a child. 

Lucifer waved Belphegor over with a frown. Belphie yawned. “Are you having a morning snuggle with Ash?” he asked, almost sounding jealous as he eye’d Ash asleep in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer’s frown became more severe and Belphie braced himself for the lecture he could tell was brewing. “I want you to give Satan all the information on the spell you used on Ash when you...impregnated her.” 

“Why?” Belphie asked, more awake now and his frown now matched Lucifers.

“She’s acting more erratic than usual, even for someone carrying a child.” Lucifer began to explain but Belphie cut him off with a scowl. “The physician said she’s healthy and that every time is different and we can’t expect the same symptoms every time.”

“Don’t interrupt and don’t question me on this.” Lucifer warned. When Belphegor’s glare didn’t stop challenging Lucifer he continued. “Think about it Belphegor. You two used magic and now she’s been acting like she’s both the avatar of sloth and gluttony. Except she seems even less aware of what she’s doing.”

Belphegor crossed his arms. Lucifer did make a good point but he still wasn’t ready to concede that Beel and he did anything wrong. “I’ll talk to the physician and show Satan the spell.” he finally said. “But I think she’s just overworking herself, that will make anyone tired and hungry.” he argued. 

I had slept through breakfast and now it was lunch time and I was very hungry. I was happy to sit down with my family for lunch. We didn’t often have lunch together so it was a rare treat. We chatted happily around the table, I was doing more eating than talking, as I listened to Johara tell an exaggerated story about how she saved Dragomir from being stung by a manticore in the garden. 

“It was just a spider.” Mammon whispered to me and gave me a wink. 

I reached out for the last fried scorpion sandwhich when I realized that Beel had beat me to it and my hand landed on his instead. We looked at each other and Beel’s stomach grumbled. I batted my eyelashes at him but he didn’t seem to be giving in. “Come on Ash, you ate more than me.” he told me. Wow! What a lie! I thought to myself but the table had gotten oddly quiet. 

“Beel give me the sandwich.” I growled. Beel looked surprised but went to put the sandwich in his mouth anyway. “Beel!” I protested and grabbed his arm. He strained against me and I unleashed my demon form and celestial power to combat his brute strength. 

“Oh my!” I heard Asmo gasp. “Is this really happening right now?” Levi asked, looking around the table at his brothers. Specifically Lucifer to see if he was going to interfere. 

Beel managed to get the sandwich in his mouth anyway and swallowed it in one go. Ash’s face contorted with surprise and then rage. Suddenly Beel’s chair was being flipped over and they both were on the floor and Ash was on top of Satan. Everyone who was sitting on the opposite side of the table had jumped up to get a better view. 

“Oi! Cut it out you two!” Mammon was shouting. Levi and Asmo were filming and Satan had pulled the curious kids away to make sure they didn’t get in the way of the ruckus. 

“That’s enough!” Lucifer shouted. Beel was afraid of hurting Ash as he tried to get her under control but it just ended up with them rolling on the floor. He’d never seen Ash get so upset over food before. Sure she’d gotten real irritable before in previous pregnancies but she was acting...well she was acting like he did when he didn’t have his impulses in check!

Ash ignored Lucifer and eventually it was Belphie who sighed and approached them. A hand on her shoulder had her slumping over onto Beel as she passed out dead asleep. 

“Maybe you were onto something Lucifer.” Belphie said, full of chagrin as he stared down at his twin and the mother of their children. 

The next day Satan and the Physician went over the spell Beel and Belphie had used on Ash. They were all in agreement that Ash was siphoning off the power of the avatars, that a link was made and wouldn’t be broken until the babies were born. 

“There’s nothing to really worry about thought.” The physician tried to assure them. “She’s strong she’s just never had to learn how to control these impulses before, you’ll both have to teach her how to do so.” he instructed them. “Besides, it should all be temporary.”

“Should be?” Lucifer asked.

“There’s a very slim chance that she’d remain like this after the babies are born.” The physician explained. Lucifer sighed wearily. It was enough dealing with Beel and Belphie, plus he knew Ash would be very unhappy if she was stuck with these unpleasant side effects. 

Lucifer looked at his brothers sternly. “I’m leaving her in your hands, this is your mess, you’ll help her with it.” 

Beel looked worried and Belphie couldn’t blame him. Beel had enough trouble controlling his own impulses as it was. “What a chore.” Belphie huffed. 


	13. The Twins

Labor came two weeks early with the twins and after an emotionally exhausting pregnancy the birth was smooth, uncomplicated and quick compared to the others. Daniel was born first, screaming with his first lung full of air and did not quiet until he latched and got his first taste of mother’s milk. Lilith came on his heels, calm and serene, perfect and healthy. Neither had their horns showing yet, thank goodness. They both had the beginning buds of wings and they both had tails. Liliths was similar to her father’s but pure white, Daniel had a pure black scaled tail like mine. When we put them in the bassinet together they instantly rolled towards each other and wrapped each other in their tails. It was quite possibly the cutest thing I’d ever seen in my life. 

Only a day after giving birth I was feeling more like myself and less influenced by the avatars of sloth and gluttony. I’d never been more grateful and vowed to never use magic to influence a pregnancy ever again! Not that I regretted anything, I would change the outcome for anything but yeah, once was enough. 

There was nothing I loved seeing more than the look of adoration on the faces of my children’s fathers. Especially in those early days. Men and babies in the human realm were cute enough but my badass powerful demon males, melting with love for their children there was nothing more adorable and when I thought I couldn’t love them anymore than I already did I found my heart making more space. 

Little Danny was proving to be insatiable and fussy. I had always been told that the sins of the Avatar didn’t transfer to their offspring but I was having my doubts for the first time. The physician said it could be due to the magical influence just like I had gone through, he thought these quirks would fade from the babies over time. For now, Danny was a little glutton and Lily was a cuddle monster, always clinging to and sleeping on one of us and only fussy when she was away from her twin for too long. 

I had been gaining my strength and stamina back but tonight the boys said they would take care of the twins through the night so I could get a full night's rest. Unfortunately that was too much to hope for as Belphie and I woke up to two screaming babies and...a crying Beel? 

“Beel? What did you do?” Belphie asked grumpily, his voice still thick with sleep. I sat up to see Beel looking frantic and guilty with a funny baby in one arm and an empty bottle in the other. Lilith was in the bassinet crying because her brother was crying. 

“You didn’t drink Daniel’s milk again did you Beel?” I asked, frustrated yet resigned to the fact that Beel probably just wasn’t up to unsupervised feedings. Poor Beel looked so lost, so guilty. He was such a sweetie I didn’t want him to feel bad. I began to get out of bed when Belphie stopped me. 

“We promised you a night off.” he told me sternly as he pushed me back into my pillow. He got out of bed and gathered up Lilith and then held his other arm out for Daniel. Once both babies were in his arms they both settled although Danny was still fussing a bit. “Come on Beel.” he motioned for his twin to the door as they headed to the kitchen to heat up more milk.

After that it was decided that Belphie and Beel would have to do feedings together so that Beel didn’t accidentally drink the milk. The two of them would sit in matching chairs feeding their children while Belphie made sure Beel had his own snack to keep his own hungry at bay. They did make a great team and it was nice to be able to sleep through the night a few nights a week. 

Belphie was king of naptime of course and not just for the twins. Everyday Mammon and Levi would drop off Jojo and Drago and Belphie would read them a story, except on the days Levi decided he was going to read them TSL. Levi always ended up working the kids up in excitement and then Belphie had to work a bit harder to get them settled down but when Belphie read, the kids nodded off by the end. Some days even some of us adults would join them. I remember one day I returned home from tea with Barbatos and Lord Diavolo and found all the kids and all seven lords passed out napping together. Even Lucifer had fallen asleep in a chair. His mouth was hanging open a bit, if anyone else had seen that they would have taken a picture immediately and trust me I did! But not before I gently pressed Lucifer’s jaw shut and gave him a little kiss, making sure my prideful lover looked as dignified as one could asleep. Yeah I made a print of that right away and displayed it on my dresser. 

Johara thought the twins were cute but mostly was disinterested in them. This time it was Dragomir’s turn to feel the sting of sibling jealousy now that he wasn’t the smallest and cutest demon in the house any longer. Luckily he had Jojo to distract him and keep him company when he was feeling lonely. Some Days he’d just cling to one of my legs, his tail anchoring him. Luckily being a strong demon it didn’t really impede my movements. When he was feeling especially needy for his Mama he’d spend the day at the Bakery with me even though I was only working half days now having hired a Manager to run the day to day for me. With my growing family I really needed to be at home more. Dragomir was a sweetie pie and a bit shy like his Dad, I couldn’t wait to see how he was going to grow up. Johara was brash, daring and a bit reckless, like her Dad she was often dragging Dragomir into her adventures. It was good for him though and I was happy to see them bonding. Johara had quickly gotten over her jealousy and even though she liked to tease him mercilessly at times, she was his fiercest protector. I knew eventually that protective feeling would extend to all her siblings. It would be twelve years before the twins wouldn’t be the babies of the house anymore. A lot of time to pass between siblings in human terms but not even a blink of the eye in demon terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't had a lot of time to write lately with the move going on. The next couple chapters will probably be short stories about Jojo, Drago, Danny and Lily's childhoods before I introduce the next new sibling. 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for parenting troubles/kid adventures you'd like to see let me know as I haven't formulated a plan for the next couple chapters yet.


	14. Short Stories 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be fairly short. Just a few short stories about the kids and some of the troubles and mischief they get into. Thank you to everyone who shared some of their own childhood memories and hopefully you'll see where you inspired me in these stories =D

“Jojo I don’t want to do this!” Dragomir insisted as his older sister dragged him along behind her. 

“Stop being such a big baby Drago!” she scolded him. “You’ll love it! Flying is the best feeling in the whole world! I feel sorry for you! All you want to do is swim around in that stupid pool!” she ragged. 

“I like the water! It’s genetic! I can’t help it that I wasn’t born with wings like you!” he complained, trying to wiggle out of his older siblings grasp but he was no match for her strength and she kept an iron grip on him. 

“That’s why I’m taking you with me. You should be grateful you dumb brat!” Once they had reached the attic she was pushing open the window. “ I swear, if it wasn’t for me and mom you’d become a reclusive otaku just like your Dad!” she muttered. 

Dragomir’s face colored red, if there was one thing that could wind the little boy up was anyone putting down his father, who was the equivalent of a superhero in his mind. “T-there’s nothing wrong with my Dad and you play video games as much as I do!” he retorted. “Besides, at least my Dad isn’t a good for nothing money grubber.” he whispered. 

Johara turned on her little brother with a growl. “I heard that.” she threatened, everyone knew that Jojo was fiercely protective about her Dad. “Now get on the roof!” she growled, pushing Dragomir out the window and onto the rooftop. “Seriously, I don’t know why I bother sometimes.” she muttered before joining him on the roof. 

Dragomir inched towards the edge and looked down. Their new house, after moving from the House of lamentation, had six floors. He gulped as he looked at the distance to the ground and backed away from the edge carefully. “I don’t know about this Johara...what if you drop me!?” he exclaimed nervously. Why was his sister always dragging him into her crazy shenanigans?! 

“I’m super strong dummy, I won’t drop you!” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Forgetting that Dragomir had angered her only moments before, she was suddenly feeling pumped the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Lifting off from the ground while holding Dragomir had proved too difficult, but she figured if she leapt off the roof, she’d be fine. 

“Wooo!” she screamed and ran at her little brother full speed. Dragomir screamed in fright and closed his eyes tight as his sister launched herself off the roof with him in her arms. 

  
  


I had just returned home from the Bakery and normally my two eldest children were waiting anxiously for my return but today no one was waiting in the parlor for me. The house was quiet and I assumed that many of the occupants must be out right now. Eventually I found Mammon in Levi’s room and they were gaming together. I smirked, I loved seeing those two get along, of course it never lasted too long before some argument or another would break out. The level was over and Mammon started to brag because he actually won that round, before Levi could get angry I interrupted them. 

“Hey. Where are the kids?” I asked them. They both glanced up, surprised.

“Ash! You’re home.” Mammon jumped up and gave me a hug and a kiss while Levi shut down the game. 

“The kids?” I reminded them of my question. 

“Uh I think they went outside to play.” Mammon said. 

“I thought they were going swimming?” Levi countered. 

I glared at them both. “You know just because they are a bit older and strong now doesn’t mean you can just leave them to their own devices!” I lectured them. “Who knows what sort of trouble they will get up to.”

They were not in the pool so we checked outside next. “I told you they went outside.” Mammon bragged, rubbing it in the Levi had been wrong. 

When I stepped onto the porch I heard the terrified scream of my little Dragomir and my heart sank. I rushed into the yard and looked up, where the sound had come from. I watched Jojo struggling to stay airborne as Dragomir clutched to her, impeding her movements even further. What was the girl thinking? Her wings were not developed enough to carry more than her own weight! 

I was about to launch into the air to retrieve them when Mammon placed his hand on my arm halting me. “Give her a moment.” he told me, he was in his demon form too, ready to intervene if needed. Levi was just staring up at them mute, before he glared at Mammon. “Why is your daughter trying to kill my son?!” he shouted. 

“Mammon, her wings can’t hold them both.” I argued. “I know.” he countered. 

“Do something!” Levi shouted as the two began to plummet as Jojo’s wings gave out. Mammon released my arm and I shot into the air and caught them both. Mammon was right behind me and relieved me of Johara, even though I was plenty strong to carry them both. 

Dragomir curled around me and cried tears of relief while Johara had gone red as a tomato, most likely extremely embarrassed and possibly fearful of the repercussions. 

When we landed, Levi was quick to take Drago from my arms, probably more to console himself than his child if we were being honest. Mammon and I exchanged a look. What in the world were we going to do with this kid? Mammon was looking a bit sheepish. Probably remembering his own dangerous shenanigans. Those two were two peas in a pod I swear. I think I’d be enjoying a glass of red demonus with Lucifer tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers but who else has finished all the lessons through lesson 40? I am all sorts of emotional right now! haha


	15. Children’s short stories II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy in RL. Hoping to update more often again.

Johara looked up at her uncle Luci, making her crystal blue eyes as wide as possible as she batted her lashes slowly. She’d been taking cues from uncle Asmo on how he was able to charm and manipulate almost anyone around him. “Uncle Luciiii.” she called to him softly as she tugged on his coat gently. 

Lucifer looked at his niece with a stern expression and tried to steel himself against her. “Johara aren’t you getting a bit too big for this act?” he asked the twelve year old. The truth was, he was totally weak against this demon child that looked so much like the heart of his life and his most dear brother, not that he’d ever admit to the latter. 

“But uncle Luci!” Johara pouted, not deterred the least by Lucifer’s stern expression, she knew how much he adored her. “There’s a new jacket at the majolish I really want, can’t you spare some grimm for your favorite niece??”

“I don’t have favorites.” Lucifer replied dryly. It was true he loved Lilith and Johara equally and they were both so different. Johara rolled her eyes at his response. “I know that’s not true.” she muttered under her breath. 

“Did you say something?” Lucifer asked, the hint of a threat in his voice.

“Nope! Nothing! Only that you’re MY favorite uncle!” she cooed. 

“Don’t let the others hear you say that.” Lucifer replied but he couldn’t keep the hint of a smile off his face. “Why are you asking me and not your parents?” he asked her.

“Ugh you know my Dad is a grimm-piching skinflint!” Johara complained loudly.

“Hmph.” Lucifer snorted and folded his arms. “What about your Mother? She’s the most generous soul I know.”

Johara rolled her eyes petulantly. “Mom says I can’t expect a handout for everything, she said I need to do something called chores and earn it! Ugh, I’m so tired of her human ways.” she complained. 

“Hmmm. Your mother is most wise. I suggest you take her advice.” Lucifer then turned away from Johara and put his eyes back to the papers on his desk. A clear sign to Johara that he had nothing more to add to this conversation. 

Johara slunk out of Lucifer’s study feeling less adored by her uncle and upset with her parents. 

“What’s with the frown beautiful girl?” Asmo’s voice woke her from her moping. 

“Lucifer won’t give me any money and there’s a new jacket I want from the majolish!” she lamented loudly. “Hey!” Johara perked up as a thought struck her. “Don’t you want to take your most adorable niece shopping today?” she gave Asmo her most charming and endearing smile. 

“Ooh, so cute!” Asmo cheered and pinched her cheek, it was hard for Johara to maintain the smile when what she really wanted to do was scowl. “So charming, but not as charming as me! Hehehe.” 

“Please uncle Asmo! It’ll be so much fun, I know how much you like to shop.” she said. 

“That’s true but I’m busy today sweetpea. And besides, why are you asking us and not your parents?” Asmo asked. Johara rolled her eyes and explained all over again including her conversation with Lucifer.

“Hm, Hm, Hm.” Asmo tapped a finger on his lips as he thought. “Well, it’s true we don’t want you to turn out like your father. I know Ash still holds onto her human ideals and ways but they are not all bad ideas you know.”

“Ugh! Not you too Asmo!” Johara cried with disbelief.

“You’re a smart girl Johara, I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Now I’m off!” he said, bidding his goodbye to his niece. 

“Mammon get back here! I know you took that limited edition! I was saving that for Dragomir!” Leviathan’s yelling could be heard echoing down the halls as Mammon suddenly sped past them. 

“If you’re mom asks, I went out for a bit.” Mammon said to Johara in a rush as he left the house. 

“Where did that scumbag go now?!” Levi scowled, his tail thrashing. Asmo rolled his eyes and Johara who was feeling a bit vindictive pointed to the front door. Levi growled and flew out the door. 

Johara smiled as an idea struck her. “Goodbye uncle Asmo, have a good day!” she sang sweetly as she skipped down the hall. 

Asmo shook his head. There was never a dull moment around here after all. 

A few hours later Johara had a table set up outside the front gate of their home. She had bribed her uncle Beel to haul out the table and all her wares for her in trade for one of her limited edition madam scream flavors. Their new house was in the city and they got a decent amount of foot traffic outside. 

“Good sir, you look like you could use a new timepiece!” Johara called out to a demon strolling past. The demon was ready to ignore the child until he realized who’s home he was outside of. This was a child of an avatar. 

“A timepiece you say?” he stopped to answer the demon child who was holding out a shiny gold watch. The demon was surprised when he saw the brand logo, a Diablex! “Is this real?” he asked suspiciously. “Of course! It’s barely been worn and works great too.” she told him with a charming smile.

“How much do you want for it?” the demon asked. 

“Make me an offer.” Johara answered back. The demon knew the watch was worth a thousand grimm new.

“Hmm. How about one hundred grimm?” he offered, he figured that would seem like a lot of money for a kid!

Johara instantly scoewled and snatched back the watch. “Don’t you dare insult me just because I’m young!” she scolded him. “This is the real deal and I should be insulted, this use to belong to the avatar of greed don’t you know!?” 

The demon’s brows rose in alarm at the sudden shift in the demeanor of the child. Yes, she must be a child of an avatar, he thought. He’d better watch himself, the last thing he wanted to do was get on their bad side. 

“My apologies! I can give you 500 grimm.” he offered. 

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Johara said. “I should probably charge you 1200 grimm just for insulting me, I don’t think you’re good enough to wear something one of the Avatars wore.” she scoffed. 

Feeling indignant the demon retorted. “I’ll give you 800 grimm!”

“Okay! Deal!” Johara smiled sweetly again as she accepted the demon’s grimm and gave him the watch. 

“Oh madam!” Johara called out to a female passing by who had her nose stuck in a Devilstyle magazine. “If you’re a fan of that Magazine you must check this out. It’s an exclusive Devilstyle Magazine featuring the Avatar of Greed and has his autograph too.”

“Really?!” the female darted over to Johara’s makeshift stall with greedy eyes. “Show me girl!” 

  
  


The house had been quiet when Lucifer had left his study to meet Lord Diavolo. He happened to be passing by the Majolish on his way back home when he spied the jacket in the window. This had to be the jacket that Johara had wanted, it was definitely her style. Without much thought he walked into the store to purchase the jacket for his niece. Once it was bagged and he was on his way home he decided Ash wouldn’t be too happy with him so he’d have to make sure Johara earned it somehow before he gave it to her. His mind was churning with ideas on what would be appropriate for a demon of her age when he heard a big commotion in the street up ahead. Of course, he sighed loudly. The noise was right in front of HIS home and it was none other than his loud mouthed brother.

Mammon was trying to pull a shoe out of another demon’s clutches. “These are my things dammit!” 

“I bought these shoes!” the demon protested, not willing to let go. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Mammon shouted. “Do you know who I am?! I’m the GREAT MAMMON, the Avatar of Greed!” 

The demon seemed to come to his senses and released his hold on the shoe. “W-well t-then I apologize but I want my money back!” he insisted. 

Johara held up her hands in mock apology. “I’m sorry all sales are final! It’s not my fault you couldn’t defend your purchase.” she answered. 

The demon’s face went red with anger. “I’m reporting you to the chamber of commerce! I’ll take this straight to Lord Diavolo himself if I have to!” he shouted as he sped away. 

With the demon gone, Johara and Mammon turned their eyes on each other, each glaring. “Whaddya think you’re doing with my stuff?!” he growled at his daughter. 

“What does it look like? I’m earning some grimm so I can buy that jacket!” she retorted. 

Mammon was torn between being angry about his stuff being stolen and sold off, by his own daughter no less and feelin’ proud that she had taken some initiative to make some cash. 

“Well what did ya sell?” he asked in a panic, he wanted to run to his room and run an inventory. 

“Just some junk you had laying around that I never seen you use!” she replied. 

“Well that grimm you made is mine ya little thief!” he told her. Laughter interrupted them as they turned to see Leviathan and Lucifer both standing there. Amusement had replaced Levi’s earlier angry expression but Lucifer was looking less than amused with his arms folded. 

“Serves you right!” Leviathan said. “You’re always stealing our stuff! This is karma in the best way! Ahahaha!” he laughed and took a photo of Mammon’s dumbfounded expression as he got ready to make a devilgram post. 

Lucifer could tell another scene was about to break out. “That’s enough.” he commanded, stopping Mammon short of hollering at his brother. “Johara I don’t think this is what your mother had in mind. She would have wanted you to find an honest way to earn your grimm.” he scolded his niece. 

“Oi! Don’t be so harsh on her!” Mammon said, defending his daughter as he glared at his older brother. 

“But we’re demons! Not humans!” Johara complained as she sulked, she didn’t like being scolded by Luci. 

Lucifer only gave Johara a look that had her shutting up. “Now tell me how much you made today?”

Looking more sheepish now, Johara answered him. “3500 grimm.”

“WHAT?!” Mammon shouted in surprise.

“Alright, you seem to be quite the salesperson.” Lucifer smirked. “Now give your father the money you earned from selling his things without his permission.” 

Johara knew better at this point not to argue but she hated handing over all that hard earned grimm to her smug looking father right then. Mammon didn’t have long to feel smug though when Lucifer then asked. 

“Leviathan, how much does Mammon owe you?” 

Levi looked shocked and then very pleased. “Well let’s see. He borrowed 500 grimm from me last week and never paid me back, he stole my collectible that was PRICELESS!” Leviathan started to shout, feeling agitated all over. 

“What was the value?” Lucifer’s curt voice cut him short. 

“1200 grimm, AND he broke my new headset that cost me 800 grimm and he scratched my new DVD set that cost 300 grimm...and don’t get me started on emotional damages!” Levi complained loudly.

“That’s enough. Mammon give Leviathan 2800 grimm.” Lucifer ordered. 

“What?! Right now?!” Mammon complained. 

“MAMMON!” Lucifer warned. 

“Fine. Fine! Ya don’t have to shout.” Mammon grumbled as he very slowly and painfully counted out the grimm that he’d have to give to Levi. Johara was feeling a little bit better that her father wasn’t going to be victorious.

Mammon looked sadly at the 700 grimm he had left, knowing that if Johara made 3500 she must have sold some good stuff and now all he had was 700 stinkin’ grimm to show for it. Muttering he started grabbing up his remaining items on the table and made his way inside the house. Leviathan had already gone on ahead with pep in his step, humming a tune from his favorite anime. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Lucifer asked Johara. 

“It’s not fair! He wouldn’t buy me the jacket, I had to earn the money myself and he’s always selling everyone else's stuff. It served him right for me to sell his stuff.” Johara defended herself sulkily. 

“Hmm. Many demon’s would agree with you. I think your parents would be proud of you if you found a better way.” Lucifer told her. 

Johara sighed. “Okay…”

Lucifer smiled at his niece, he wouldn’t admit it but he did admire her tenacity and the fact that Mammon got a dose of his own medicine WAS amusing in a way. 

Clearing his throat he handed the bag to Johara. Johara looked at the bag surprised. “This is for me?” she asked incredulously. Lucifer’s lectures were never followed by gifts. 

Lucifer nodded with a smile and Johara ripped into the bag to find the jacket she had wanted so much. With a squeal she jumped up and down and then hugged Lucifer tight. “Oh my gosh! You’re the best uncle ever!!!” Johara tugged on the jacket. “I gotta go show everyone.” she gushed and ran off into the house. Lucifer watched her go with a fond smile. 

“You really think that was the best way for her to learn her lesson here?” Ash’s voice from beside him almost had him jumping out of his skin in surprise. She’d gotten very good at sneaking up on them over the years and he swore she took a perverse pleasure out of catching them in the act of things she disproved of. 

Lucifer could only shrug in response. Ash sighed. “You spoil her.” It was a common complaint. Lucifer pulled Ash into his arms, his eyes smoldering as he gave her a kiss. “I can’t help myself, who would have thought I’d become weak for you and your offspring?” he teased. 

Ash rolled her eyes and his attempts to distract her. Raising demons was tricky but in her heart she had hope that all would turn out well.


	16. Children’s short stories III

Daniel and Lilith were twins only in the fact that they shared their mother’s womb. Aside from that they were as different from each other as their fathers were to each other, but also like their fathers they shared an unshakable bond. 

Daniel idolized his father and their favorite time together was meals, try as he might little Danny was no match to keep up with Beel’s appetite. Ash was happy that he was also athletically inclined since she worried his metabolism wouldn’t keep up with the amount of food he liked to consume with his father. Mammon and Jojo often joined them in games outdoors and little Lilith would be content to trail along behind and watch, dragging her favorite blanket behind her. 

Lilith was prone to carrying around her favorite blankie the same way her father carried around his favorite pillow. Unlike her father the blanket was rarely for naps but more for cuddles and comfort. She didn’t like being separated from her twin for long but when she was you could find her in the kitchen with her mother trying to bake or cook, hiding away in Satan’s library to read or sitting quietly next to Drogo while he gamed with his father. Sometimes she indulged her father in an afternoon nap but for the most part Lilith thought she didn’t have time to spare for napping, even though Belphegor tried to convince her that she basically had eternity to nap if she wanted. 

“Papa wake up.” Lilith called sweetly, resting her hand on her father’s arm. With no response, her little face set in determination, she shook his arm a bit more. “Papa! It’s time to wake up.” she said more sternly. 

Danny snorted next to her and Belphegor groaned and covered his eyes with his arms. “Just a few more mins Lil’” he groaned. 

“It’s no use Lily! He’s not gonna get up.” Danny said. “But...but he promised!” Lilith lamented and began to cry. “Aww come on’ Lil don’t cry!” her brother said; Danny hated to see Lilith cry more than anything.

Belpegor opened an eye, he also could not tolerate the sound of his daughter's tears. “Okay.” he groaned. “I’m getting up. I did promise after all.” 

Lilith instantly brightened and Danny mirrored her bright smile. Clapping her hands together she cried with joy and excitement this time. “Hmph.” Belphegor narrowed his sleepy eyes at his daughter’s sudden change in demeanor. 

Grabbing their hands Lilith pulled them along to the kitchen. The last time she’d been at the Demon Kings Castle, Barbatos had served them some delicate looking cookies and she’d asked for the recipe and she was determined to bake them and impress her mom when she got home from the bakery tonight. 

Belphegor plopped into a kitchen chair lazily as he watched the kids run to and fro in the kitchen. Lilith was giving Daniel orders in that gentle way of hers and Danny was ever the obedient helper, he never complained when food was on the line. Occasionally Belphegor would have to rise with a sigh and get something down that the kids couldn’t reach. As Ash and Lucifer had a strict no flying in the house rule after several near disasters. 

Daniel was about to happily lick the remnant cookie dough off of the spoon Lilith had just handed him when someone from behind took the whole spoon and stuck it in their mouth. 

“DAD!” Daniel cried in surprise. If anyone else had done that to him he would have thrown a fit but he could never seem to get angry with his father. “Mmmm. This is good.” Beel said with a smile at the kids. “What are you two up to?”

Lilith beamed proudly at Beel, “I’m making a recipe I got from Barbatos for Mamma.” 

“Yeah! And I’M THE TASTE TESTER.” Danny said with a look of warning to his Dad. Beel frowned and Daniel wavered. “Well I guess you can taste with me..” he said. Beel ruffled his son’s hair. “Thanks son.” he smiled. 

Lilith was giving them a wary look now and she leaned over to whisper to her own Dad. “Make sure he doesn’t eat all my cookie dough.” 

“Alright.” Belphie chuckled, looking warmly at his daughter.

Regardless of what Lilith had said, she probably fed half the dough to Beel and Danny. Lilith loved nothing more than making those around her happy and nothing made Beel and her twin brother happier than food. She saw how happy her mom made everyone with her cookie and baked goods and she wanted to do that too. 

Lilith had learned from her mom’s example that if she just set out food there was a good chance that someone would scarf it all down before anyone else got a chance to try it so they always divided up treats among everyone in the household. While the cookies baked, the kids took out some paper bags and began labeling them and doodling little drawings on them. 

“Let’s put a bunch of hearts on Moms.” Danny said. “Yeah!” Lilith agreed. 

“I’m going to put cat ears on Satans.” Lilith giggled. 

“Don’t bother bagging up Dad’s or he might eat the bag again.” Danny snickered. 

  
  


Satan was on cooking duty that night but he’d gone to the bakery to walk with Ash home since she was coming home early that day. When they walked into the kitchen their eyes went wide. Belphegor was slumped over the kitchen table snoring with flour on his cheek and in his hair. Beel had crumbs everywhere and was happily munching away on something. While Danny and Lily were also covered in flour as they bagged up cookies. The kitchen was a disaster! There were mixing bowls everywhere, flour covered the counters and floor, there was even a cracked egg on the ground. 

“This is going to take forever to clean!” Satan growled in annoyance. Beel finally noticed them and instantly had a guilty look on his face. “You two are so irresponsible to let them make this big of a mess right before dinner!” Satan yelled at his brothers. Belphegor woke up with a scowl at his yelling brother. “Calm down, Lilith just wanted to make something for her mother.” he said in a bored tone.

“That’s well and good but as the parents you should have made them clean up as they went!” Satan lectured angrily. 

Belphie rolled his eyes while Beel tried to continue to eat his cookies as silently as possible. “They are children. Let them have their fun, it’s harmless.” he retorted. 

Satan looked as if he might explode when Lilith tugged on his sleeve, grabbing his attention. His sharp eyes shot down to the little demon who was holding up a bag of cookies towards him. “We made some for you too Uncle Satan.” she said sweetly. “We put kitty ears on yours, see?” she pointed. Liliths wide eyes reminded him of a kitten and he softened immediately. 

“Oh. I see. That’s very nice Lilith.” he took the bag from her and patted her head. “Thank you.” 

“I helped too!” Daniel insisted around a mouthful of cookies. Satan smirked. “I’m sure you did.”

“Here’s yours Mamma.” Lilith said, giving Ash the bag decorated in hearts. Ash opened the bag and took out a cookie, she instantly realized the cookies that Lily had been trying to make. She hadn’t done a half bad job even if they were a far cry from the perfection of Barbatos’ baking. “These look so good Lilith. I can tell you worked really hard on them.” she praised her daughter. “But remember what I told you about every good baker?” she reminded her daughter.

Lilith looked at the floor as she swept her toed shoe through some of the floor. “An excellent baker always keeps a clean space.” she echoed the words taught to her by not only her mother, but Barbatos too. 

“Why don’t you clean up this mess, and I’ll take you out for dinner as thanks for these excellent cookies?” Satan suggested. 

“I think that’s a fair deal.” Ash agreed with a smile. 

“Hooray!” Daniel cheered and ran to grab the broom. 

Ash narrowed her eyes at Beel and Belphegor. “You two need to stay and help them clean up too.” she demanded. “You’re just lucky that Lucifer will be at the Palace late tonight.”

Belphie sighed and Beel nodded as they helped their kids clean up the kitchen. 


	17. Children’s short stories IV

“Can I help you?” Satan asked his nephew Dragomir, when the eight year old had knocked on his door. The sullen little demon who almost always kept to his demon form looked up at his uncle stoically. 

“Can I borrow some impish horehound tincture?” Dragomir asked. Satan raised a brow. “That’s a powerful mixture, what do you want it for?” He asked with curiosity. Dragomir only blinked and Satan knew he wouldn’t be getting anything more out of the children. Satan walked back into his room without a response and started rooting around in his shelves, Dragomir followed silently behind. 

Finally finding the bitter tincture Satan started to hand the bottle to his nephew and then hesitated. “I don’t want to hear about any trouble. Unless you’re planning a prank against Lucifer.” he winked at the young demon. 

“Pff.” Dragomir barely cracked a smile and rolled his eyes, holding his hand out for the tincture. 

Satan sighed and placed the bottle in Dragomir’s outstretched hand. “If your mother catches you up to something...you didn’t get this from me.” he said sternly and then shoo’d the young demon from his room. 

Dragomir made his way to the kitchen and gathered the rest of his potion making ingredients. An hour later he was smiling down at his concoction looking most pleased. His smile slipped from his face as his siblings came in from the garden, Danny and Johara rowdy as usual. His features softed a bit at Lilith as she came in trailing behind them, her blanket trailing on the ground behind her, filthy from the garden. 

“Whatcha up to nerd?” Johara said loudly as she ruffled his hair between his horns. “Ugh, stop.” he complained, pulling away from her.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” a feminine sounding scream startled them all. 

“That was Dad!” Johara said in alarm and started running towards the scream. 

Dragomir’s face widened in surprise when he realized where Johara was running off to. Oh no! He thought to himself as he took off after her as fast as he could. The twins shared a shrug and took off after their older siblings, curious about the commotion. 

They all ran into the pool room to find a panicked Mammon in the pool, trashing about and screaming. “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” It didn’t take long before several of the adults in the house arrived to see what was going on as well. 

“I’ll help you Dad!” Johara shouted and looked around for a weapon. Having to make do with the pool net pole she began to take aim at the creature that had attached itself to Mammon’s head. 

Dragomir quickly reached out to wrestle the pole from his sister. “No! Don’t hurt Henry 5.0!” he shouted. The siblings shouted and wrestled for control of the pole as the adults looked on at the scene unfolding before them. Some were laughing, some were snapping photos, some were confused and then there was Lucifer, looking like another headache was coming on. 

Johara, being older and stronger than her younger brother was victorious but before she could trow the pole like a javelin towards her father’s head, her mother took it away from her. 

An amorphous creature with tentacles had attached itself to Mammon’s head. Leviathan was quick to jump in the pool and yank Mammon down with him. Leviathan struggled to hold down a trashing Mammon as he called to the creature under the water with strange bubbling and clicking aquatic sounds. The creature or Henry 5.0 as he was called was quick to release Mammon and swim to Leviathan who sheltered the creature in his arms. 

Mammon ejected himself from the pool, panting and breathing hard dramatically as if his younger brother had tried to drown him. “What’s the big idea Leviathan!” he shouted, still out of breath. “Keepin’ something so disgustin’ in our swimming pool! I could have died!” 

Ash had her hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle, Lucifer gave her a warning look. Dragomir had been quick to follow his Dad into the pool and was now taking the creature into his own arms, talking to the creature in a hushed voice. “That bad demon didn’t hurt you did he Henry?” Dragomir asked as he looked his pet over for injury. 

“Oi! Why isn’t anyone worried about me!” Mammon shouted annoyed. 

“There, there.” Johara said, as she wrapped her arms around her fathers. Next. Mammon blushed at the sudden affection and cleared his throat as he hugged his daughter back. “Of course I’m fine. I’m the Great Mammon after all, some puny-sea-creature can’t best the Great Mammon.” he laughed nervously. 

“Dragomir…”Lucifer sighed. “What have I said about keeping pets? Hmm?” Lucifer looked around the room. “I’ve told you all time and time again, no pets!” 

Leviathan and Satan both glared at Lucifer in defiance. “I told him he could keep Henry 5.0” Leviathan said in a rare show of defiance against Lucifer. Lucifer looked incensed but Ash laid a calming hand on his arm. 

“Yes, but we did tell you to keep Henry out of the pool, you have to keep him in the aquarium.” Ash reminded her son. 

Dragomir looked sulky but he nodded. “Yes Mother.” 

Lucifer was looking at Ash with surprise. “You knew about this?” he asked, as if betrayed. Ash rolled her eyes. “It’s perfectly normal and healthy for kids to have pets Lucifer.” she chastised him. Lucifer looked like he was having an internal battle before he sighed and smiled at his beloved. “All right. You can keep Henry, Dragomir. Make sure to keep him out of the pool from now on.” 

Ash gave Lucifer a large smile and he kissed his beautiful mate. Levi was grumbling something that sounded like, “we weren’t asking for your permission.” and Mammon began to make a fuss. “Ya gotta be kidding me! That thing is a menace!” but one glare from Lucifer and Ash had him shutting up. 

Johara laughed nervously. “Heh. I guess that means I can tell you about all the pets I’ve been hiding in the garden shed then…”

“WHAT?!” Mammon and Lucifer both exclaimed at once. 

No one had noticed that Satan had already snuck silently from the room to check on his own hidden pets. 

  
  


A large crash and another alarmed cry followed by gurgling noises had everyone rushing from the pool room into the kitchen. Lucifer had no time to yell at Mammon, Levi and Drago for dripping water all through the house when they laid eyes on what they imagined was Beel...except he was looking more like a beached whale with tentacles growing off his face. 

“What in the three worlds?” Lucifer sighed and pinched his nose. 

“Oh no! Beel!” Dragomir said angrily. “You drank my potion didn’t you?!” 

Beel couldn’t respond properly but they all assumed he meant yes. 

All eyes were back on Dragomir. “What potion are you talking about?” Ash asked. 

“Were you making potions without supervision again?” Levi asked his son, disapproval in his voice. Dragomir didn’t answer but the look on his face said everything. Levi sighed. “This is why I tell you its best to just say in your room….” everyone rolled their eyes at that. 

“It was a potion I found for turning normal fish into sea monsters…” Dragomir finally said. Leviathan beamed at his son, proud to have such a smart son. 

“That’s an advanced potion for someone your age.” Lucifer said with surprise and some begrudging respect in his voice. He looked around the kitchen suspiciously, “But we don’t keep al the ingredients for spells and potions like that in the kitchen…”

Dragomir wouldn’t look Lucifer in the eyes but Lucifer was no dummy. 

“SAATAANNN!” Lucifer roared as he stormed out of the room. 

Belphie and Danny were looking at Sea Monster Beel with a sad expression as Belphie hand fed his brother some fresh fish he had found in the fridge. 

“Hey those are for Henry 5.0!” Dragomir glared but everyone broke into laughter at the hungry and satisfied munching noises Beel was making, somethings didn’t change no matter what form you were in.


	18. Lantern Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter with a little Mammon Fluff

Mammon and I had a rare weekend to ourselves and he’d whisked me away to the town run by the Lantern Night People. It had been a long time since we’d been back here and I was happy to spend time reconnecting with my first demon. 

I loved the Japanese aesthetic, I could almost imagine I was in the Japan of the past until I saw a strange catfish looking demon walk by. It was more like being inside a strange studio ghibli film set. Either way, I loved it here. 

“I’m sparing no expense on ya this trip baby! So you just tell the Great Mammon what you want and it’s yours.” Mammon said excitedly as we walked down a street filled with colorful stalls of street vendors. I smiled warmly at Mammon and clasped his hand. Mammon blushed and looked at me. “What?! Ya don’t believe me?!” 

Even after all this time the Avatar of Greed still got flustered around me and it was so cute, I hoped he’d never change no matter how many centuries we spent together. 

“I believe you.” I told him. 

“Good. Ya better!” he grinned. “So how about it? Lucifer gave ya that nice pendant and I’m not about to let that Peacock show up the Avatar of Greed. I’ll get ya something bigger, better, shinier..” 

I pulled Mammon close and shut him up with a kiss. “Wh-what was that for?!”

“I don’t want anything M,” I smiled, “I just want you.” I said, and gave him another kiss. Demons were staring at us now as they walked past. Someone even whistled at us as Mammon’s face turned red. 

“Still…” he said as he pulled away and tugged me after him. “I said I’d get ya something and I will…” I decided to stop teasing him and let him buy me some treats and a gold plated floral pin for my hair. I had to admit it looked nice with my Kimono and I did appreciate Mammon’s form in his Yukata. He was always showing off that chiseled chest of his and those abs...not that I minded. He was all mind after all. 

At twilight we found ourselves laying on a grassy hill outside the town watching all the lit lanterns floating up towards the stars of the Devildom. We held hands, our temples touching as we watched the lights drift off until they were only small specks. 

Mammon had been fidgeting for a while when I squeezed his hand. “What is it M?” I turned my head to look at him better. Mammon rolled onto his side, looking down at me he bit his lip and I could see his thoughts churning behind his blue and gold eyes. 

“I..I wanna make love to you.” he told me and I giggled. “Of course, so do I. What’s gotten into you tonight?” I asked amused but confused by his strange behavior too. 

He blushed. “W-well that’s not all….I want to make another baby.” he admitted. I was a little surprised. He hadn’t said anything about this before. “You do?” I asked him curiously. 

Mammon sat up and looked away with a sigh and I followed him, kneeling next to him to wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my head against him. “It’s just….the kids are all growing up so fast. Jojo’s already 18...pfff.” he scoffed. “That’s nothing to a demon but you’ve put this whole idea about being an adult at 18 as a human in her head, she’s so stubborn and independent now, she acts like she doesn't need me anymore.”

“Oh...Mammon. Johara loves you and she’ll always need you, even when she’s eighteen thousand!” Mammon looked over his shoulder and gave me a grin. “That’s not the only reason...I just...I like being a Dad more than I thought I would...I’m still the Avatar of Greed ya know...one just ain’t enough for me.”

I laughed. “I see.”

“Maybe this time we’ll have a son…” Mammon said with a grin. 

“I’d love to have a son with you Mammon.” I told him as I kissed his shoulder. Mammon turned and pressed me back into the soft grass. 

"Ya make me the happiest demon alive.” he told me before capturing my lips in an eager kiss. His finger’s made short work of the cord that kept my Obi on as he undressed me. “Shouldn’t we go back to the inn first?” I giggled. 

“Nah. I can’t wait...I need more..now.” he told me between kisses. I shivered slightly when he exposed my skin to the cool night air and looked over my body with those keen greedy eyes. I wasn’t cold for long as he pressed himself back down and I began to work at opening up his own robe. Maybe I was a bit greedy too because even after all this time, I couldn’t get enough of him either. 

We made love on the hill overlooking the village of the lantern night people as the lights faded into darkness. Mammon’s wish came true that night as we conceived our second child, the fifth child and his first son.


	19. The Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's that time of year I thought it would be fun to write a little Holiday scene.

I was in a good mood despite the fact that my back ached and I was heavily pregnant. Still, I wasn’t going to let anything ruin my holiday cheer. I was stringing up a fresh garland above the fireplace in the living room as I sang softly to myself. 

_**“Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!”** _

“Huh? Did ya say something about treasure?” Mammon wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on the giant swell of my stomach and kissed my neck repeatedly until it tickled. “Heh. hehe. Haha! Mammon stop!” I said and pushed him away playfully. “The only treasure you’re getting is in here.” I said, patting my stomach. I wasn’t wrong either. When we had found out that we were having a male, Mammon had picked out the name Takara, which...big surprise, had the meaning treasure or jewel.

“Are you sure you’re only carrying one kid in there?” Asmo said as he walked into the room with a box full of decorations. “I swear you’re getting bigger with each pregnancy!” he giggled. I narrowed eyes at him, “Do you have something you’re trying to say Asmo?” 

Asmodeus’s laughter died on his lips as he took in my serious expression and hand on my hip. “Heh. hehe. Only that you’re the most beautiful and radiant being I’ve ever seeeeen.” he sang as he skipped over and gave me a kiss. “Right after me of course.” he jumped back before I could swat him. 

I turned around to the sounds of cheering from the twins. Danny and Lily were following behind Beel as he hauled in a massive Balsalm Fir that would tower even the tallest demons in the household and instantly filled the room with that nostalgic smell. I clapped my hands delighted, maybe even more so than my children. 

“Diavolo fetched a good one for you this year.” Beel said as he set about getting the tree in its stand in the corner of the room. “I’ll have to send him a personal thank you note.” I nodded, delighted. Diavolo had been fetching me Christmas trees from the human realm since I became a permanent resident of the Devildom. 

Mammon was still rubbing my tummy, ignoring everything else. “I hope he comes soon.” he crooned, already in love. 

Belphie had a twinkle in his eye when he said, “Don’t jinx yourself Mammon, he might be born on Christmas.” 

Mammon let go of me and turned on his younger brother. “Oi! Why would ya even say something like that!” 

“Yeah Belphie.” Asmo said, “I hate to agree with Mammon but that was pretty mean, even for you!”

I rolled my eyes and continued with my decorating. Christmas of course was pretty taboo in the Devildom but it was a human tradition I just couldn't part ways with and luckily I was so loved that they put up with it every year but we compromised and celebrated on the day of the winter solstice instead. A demon born on Christmas was supposedly a bad omen and that demon would have the worst luck their whole life. A bunch of hogwash if you asked me. 

“Stop teasing Mammon. I’m not due until after the new year and you know that’s all a bunch of nonsense anyways right?!” I lectured them. 

“Dad! What do you think Santa will bring us this year!” Daniel asked Beel as they crowded around him while he strung the lights on the tree for me. 

“Aren’t they getting a bit old to still believe in Satan?” Satan said, not looking up from a book. 

“Shhh!” I hissed at him. “Let them believe as long as they like.” I smiled at the kids. They were all getting so big, Jojo and Drago already thought they were too old for Christmas, although they never turned down their gifts. 

Beel paused to talk to the kids. His eyes were wide. “Well if you want something good, you better make sure you leave Santa a lot of cookies.” he told them.

“How many is enough?” Lilith asked. 

“Hmmm.” Beel rubbed his chin. “Five hundred would probably be enough.” Lilith and Daniel’s eyes went wide. 

“Dad, Santa isn’t a glutton like you.” his son scoffed. 

“Hm. That’s true.” Beel nodded in agreement. “But you know what I’ve heard? If you don’t leave Santa enough cookies...and he’s still hungry...he’ll come find the smallest demons and eat them too!” he declared solemnly. 

“WHAT!?” Daniel and Lilith both exclaimed. Lilith grabbed her twins hand and started pulling him towards the kitchen. “Come on Danny! We have to bake more cookies!” 

Beel chuckled as he watched the kids run off. “Ugh, Beel! You really are a demon aren’t you?” I teased him and slapped his arm. He pouted and pretended that I had hurt him. “It’s harmless fun.” he said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. “Yes, harmless fun that benefits your gut.” I teased and poked him in the stomach which should by all rights be soft pudge but instead it was rock hard muscle. 

When Beel had overheard me reading a Christmas story to Jojo when she was a baby he had insisted on playing Santa for the kids every year since, it seems like a lot of work for milk and cookies, but that was Beel for you.

A few evenings later I was enjoying the fire and the fruits of my labor as I sat back on the couch with my swollen feet up. I just loved the way our home looked when it was decorated for the holidays. I’d been ordered by Lucifer to sit and put my feet up while the rest of them prepared our holiday meal. Mammon had tried to stay with me, making up some excuse about needing to rub my feet but one threatening look from Lucifer had sent him scurrying to the kitchen. 

Footsteps caught my attention and I turned to see Solomon approaching with a bottle of wine. If Solomon ever asked if he could bring something for a dinner, always tell him to bring a drink. Luckily he’d never got the notion to try to brew anything himself. 

“Solomon! Happy Solstice.” I greeted him with a smile, “so glad you could join us this year -” 

“Stay there. Don’t get up on account of me.” he smiled and leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek. “I just brought some sparkling cider this year. Since, well you know.” he winked as he presented the bottle. 

“That’s very thoughtful thank you. Everyone else is in the kitchen cooking.” I told him. 

“Oh?” he raised a brow. “Should I go offer my assistance then?” he asked me.

“NO!...I mean...that’s not necessary.” Solomon was looking a little surprised by my outburst. “It’s just that I have no one to keep me company.” I told him with a smile.

“Oh! Of course. How rude of me.” he said and set the bottle down on the table before he sat next to me. Solomon caught me up on the latest in the human realm until a sulky Drogomir came in and interrupted us. “Why are you out here alone with this shady sorcerer Mom?” 

“Dear, don’t be suspicious of everyone like Levi and Mammon, it doesn’t suit you.” I told my son. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not suspicious of everyone! Just shady wizards who have a history of betraying my family.” Solomon was unfazed, his smile unfaltering. I rolled my eyes, I had been so upset one evening when I found Belphegor, Levi and Mammon telling the kids a bedtime story which just happened to be about Solomon’s betrayal. When I had confronted them about it they said they had a duty to warn their children about wicked wizards. 

“Be polite Drago. That’s ancient history.” I said, “not ancient enough..” Drago muttered under his breath. “Besides, your attitude is not in tune with the holiday spirit.” 

Another voice interrupted, before my son and I could spiral into a proper argument. “ASH!” and excited Luke hurried into the room, balancing a cake, “Where should I put this?”

“Why did Luke get to bring a dish then?” Solomon asked but everyone in the room acted like they didn’t hear him. 

“Oh you better put that in the special pantry I have that Beel can’t break into…” I said, I stood up and basically waddled over to my special Beel proof cabinet. “There, now it has a fighting chance.” I said and Luke laughed. 

Once his hands were free of the cake they wrapped around me in a big hug, I couldn’t help but notice that the angel had gotten a little taller. “Have you grown Luke?” I asked. “I sure did!” He beamed, “3 whole inches! I graduated to the next rank.” 

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations.” I told him as Drogo was making faces. “Alright get off my mother Angel.” he complained. 

Simeon had walked in then and gave me a hug too, when he released me he greeted Drago. “You shouldn’t be prejudiced against angel’s Drogo, after all your mother is an angel in spirit if not form and you have a speck of angel in you too.” 

“I do?” Drogo said, sounding unimpressed.

“Yes..right there.” Simeon pointed towards his chest but when Drogo looked down Simeon flicked him in the nose. “Gotcha.” Simeon laughed. Drogomir growled, saying something about his father being right about not leaving your room as he stalked off. I sighed as I watched him go.

“The teen years are hard, aren’t they?” Solomon laughed. 

Pretty soon Barbatos and Diavolo arrived too and the house was full of talk and laughter. After presents and a large dinner, Mammon and I cuddled on the couch feeling the baby kick while I watched my other kids. Levi and Drogomir were battling it out on their handheld gaming devices, Jojo was having some sort of debate with Solomon and Lucifer. Daniel was passed out, a cookie still in his hand on the rug next to the fire. That is until Beel noticed and finished it for him. Lilith was playing the piano, Lucifer had been teaching her and Asmo was singing the carols she was playing. Soon we would welcome our fifth child to our crazy but amazing, family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan's turn is coming up soooon! I'd love to hear anyones thoughts, ideas, etc. on any pregnancy things I haven't covered yet, how you see Satan being as a Dad, etc. etc. I love seeing your comments and theories. <3


	20. Pranks and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, explicit language in this chapter.

**Our Happy Demon Family (Chat) 12**

  
  


**> Johara:** It's just one of those days

Where you don't want to wake up

 **< Ash**: Is something wrong Jojo?

 **> Johara**: Everything is fucked

Everybody sucks

 **< Lucifer**: Language!

 **< Mammon**: Oi! Who ya sayin’ sucks?!

 **< Ash:** Johara let’s talk when I get home.

 **> Johara:** You don't really know why

But you want to justify

Rippin' someone's head off

 **< Satan**: Ah, I have some techniques for that. I can help you.

 **< Ash:** I’m coming home.

 **< Mammon:** Ya don’t need to, we got this. Jojo you’re upsetting your mother!

 **< Asmodeus**: Why is Ash trying to go home? We just arrived at the salon!

 **> Johara:** No human contact

And if you interact

Your life is on contract

 **< Leviathan:** Is someone pressuring you to make a pact?!

 **< Satan:** If that’s true tell us who they are, we’ll take care of it.

 **> Johara**: Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker

It's just one of those days

 **< Satan**: Excuse me?!

 **< Mammon:** Oi! Who’re ya talkin’ to like that?!

 **< Belphegor:** well…..it could be any of us.

 **< Lucifer:** This isn’t a joking matter Belphegor -_-

 **< Mammon:** I’m comin’ to your room, ya better be there when I get there…

 **> Johara:** It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit

I think you better quit, let the shit slip

Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip

 **< Mammon:** ?!?!?!

 **< Lilith:** Why are you being so mean Jojo?

 **< Belphegor:** Don’t get involved Lil’ it’s not worth it..

 **< Drogomir:** She’s just trying to get attention. She’s probably jealous of the new baby. 

**< Leviathan**: I don’t sense any jealousy.

 **> Johara**: It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit

I think you better quit, talking that shit

 **< Lucifer:** Are you done Johara? I’m losing my patience. 

**< Mammon**: I said I’d deal with it Lucifer. Oi! Johara where are you?

 **< Ash:** She’s not at home???

 **> Johara:** Its just one of those days

Feeling like a freight train

First one to complain

Leaves with a bloodstain

 **< Satan:** Who is she threatening?

 **< Beelzebub:** Maybe she’s hungry?

 **< Daniel:** lol Dad. I think she’s just crazy.

 **< Lucifer:** Johara you’re on thin ice..

 **> Johara:** Damn right I'm a maniac

You better watch your back

Cause I'm fucking up your program

 **< Lucifer:** Mammon if you don’t deal with this soon. I WILL.

 **< Mammon:** I’m still lookin’ for her!

 **< Ash:** That’s it...I’m coming home.

 **> Johara:** And then your stuck up

You just lucked up

Next in line to get fucked up

 **< Mammon:** Oi! Don’t talk to your mother that way!! I’m serious Johara!

 **> Johara: **Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker

It's just one of those days

 **< Satan:** Are you angry with Mammon, Johara? 

**< Belphegor**: Well it wouldn’t be surprising..

 **> Johara**: It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit

I think you better quit, let the shit slip

Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip

It's all about the he-says, she-says bullshit

I think you better quit, talking that shit

Punk, so come and get it

 **< Leviathan**: Is it just me or is she repeating herself now?

 **< Mammon:** Ya think that’s what's important right now Levi?!

 **> Johara:** I feel like shit

My suggestion, is to keep your distance

Cause right now I'm dangerous

 **< Lucifer**: Not as dangerous as I am right now…

 **< Mammon:** Lucifer I said to lay off it! I’m taking care of it.

 **< Ash**: I’m almost home.

 **< Asmodeus:** I tried to get her to stay..but you know how strong she is!

 **> Johara:** We've all felt like shit

And been treated like shit

All those motherfuckers

That want to step up

 **< Satan:** If we’ve done something to upset you, you should just tell us.

 **< Asmodeus:** Is she upset that we make sweet sweet love to her mother?!

 **< Drogomir:** MY EYES! GROSS!!!

 **< Daniel:** *puking demon sticker*

 **> Johara:** I hope you know, I pack a chainsaw

I'll skin your ass raw

And if my day keeps going this way, I just might

Break something tonight

I pack a chainsaw

I'll skin your ass raw

And if my day keeps going this way, I just might

Break something tonight

I pack a chainsaw

I'll skin your ass raw

And if my day keeps going this way, I just might

Break your fucking face tonight

Give me something to break

 **< Leviathan:** She’s repeating herself again…

 **< Lilith:** I found her! She’s in the garden shed!

 **> Johara**: Lily you little shit! 

**< Mammon:** You better not move! You made your mom cry!

 **> Johara**: *rolling eyes demon sticker* Calm down! It was a joke!

 **< Lucifer:** …..a joke?

 **> Johara:** Yeah...a lyric prank. I was trying to connect with my human roots like mom said I should…

 **< Leviathan:** I doubt that’s what she had in mind!

Mammon had never been so furious with his daughter. His second child had only been born a couple months ago, Ash had suffered from postpartum depression and was just starting to feel like herself again, Asmo had taken her out for a day of pampering. At first he’d been worried about his daughter, then he’d grown irritated when he found out that she’d worried Ash so much that she ditched her spa appointment and his heart broke when Ash showed back up at home with tears in her eyes and she tried to help him look for their rebellious daughter. He was LIVID when he found out it was all a prank. He’d never been the disciplinarian before, he’d always left that to Ash and Lucifer for the most part. He liked to be the fun and reliable one. This time his daughter had left him no choice though, if he was livid, the dark aura that he could feel from half way across the house could only be Lucifer, he could only imagine how pissed off his brother was. 

I let Asmo dabb my tears for me and let him fuss over me. They’d all been in a state, feeling helpless when I’d fallen into the depression. I couldn’t believe Johara had picked today of all days to do this. I sighed until I heard my daughter screaming. 

“DAD! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU’RE SO UPSET! YOU, SATAN AND BELPHIE DO STUFF LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME!!!” 

I’d never heard my daughter sound panicked that way and I wondered just how upset Mammon could be. It wasn’t like him to let stuff like this affect him so much. As we all walked towards the shouting I heard Mammon reply. 

“YA BUT WE DO SHIT TO LUCIFER! YA MADE THE MISTAKE OF UPSETTIN’ YOUR MOTHER!” 

“THIS IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!” Jojo was screaming. “YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME DAD!”

“OH YOU BET I CAN!” I heard Mammon retort.

Even Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise when we rounded the corner and found Johara hanging from the ceilings in one of Lucifer’s favorite places to hang his brothers. Mammon had never disciplined his daughter seriously before, he always liked to make Lucifer and I play the villain. Mammon came and kissed me, “I’m sorry about your spa day. Is it too late to go back?” he asked me sweetly as he escorted me from the hallway. The others followed behind, all except Lucifer who may or may not have tightened the rope holding Johara up. 

“I can’t believe you hung up Johara. You hate when Lucifer does that to you.” I whispered as we sat on the couch together. “Well, I had to teach her a lesson and protect her too. If Lucifer had gotten ahold of her first..I think he would have done worse!” Mammon whispered, too loudly, he was lucky Lucifer wasn’t in the room. I smiled at Mammon, even when he was stringing his own daughter up he was only protecting her.

“Sorry, the shouting woke him up.” Belphie handed me Takara who was hungry and fussy. I set about feeding him when everyone could hear the loud rumbling of Beel’s stomach. “Come on Beel.” Belphie said, “I’ll take you to Hell’s Kitchen.” Beel stood immediately with a happy look on his face. “Sounds good!” “I want to go too!” Daniel said. “Then I’m going too!” Lilith added. Belphie sighed, “Alright, fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do something where Mammon actually had to dole out some discipline and I'd been seeing these funny Obey Me Lyric Pranks on youtube so I thought it would be fun to try it out for this story. The song is Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit which I thought was classic american rebellious teen music. haha!


	21. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cringe worthy Satan fluffy romance for you ;-)

It hadn’t passed my notice that Satan had been on edge the weeks leading up to our scheduled vacation in the human world. I hadn’t seen him put this much effort into one of our vacations for quite awhile. It was sweet but honestly, I just wish he’d relax. I thought back to a month earlier. 

_ *flashback one month earlier* _

_ It had been a quiet night in, everyone except Satan and I had gone to bed. We were sitting next to each other in front of the fire, reading our respective books. Eventually I felt his burning gaze on my skin and realized he’d abandoned his book to stare at me. I set my book down and curled into his open arms. “Ash….” his voice had sounded so nervous, so unlike him. “What is it darling?” I asked him as I turned my face to look up at his.  _

_ “I want to have a child with you.” he’d told me, his emerald eyes glittering as they held mine captive. I hadn’t been able to contain my job as I sat up straighter and turned to wrap my arms around his neck and pepper his face with kisses. “Are you certain you’re ready? You’re not just doing this for me?” I asked him. We’d had a few conversations in the past about his worries and concerns. While I wanted to have at least one child with all my loves, I would never pressure any of them to do something they didn’t want to.  _

_ “Yes.” he said and kissed me. “I want to share in all experiences with you, I can’t promise that I’ll be as good of a father as the others but I’ll do my best.” he promised and captured my lips in a searing kiss.  _

  
  


We had practiced making babies right there on the couch that night but we were both still on birth control at the time. Now that our vacation together was coming up we had stopped so that we could try in earnest. I was still mildly surprised that I could get this excited about having another baby after already having 5, the fifth had just celebrated his fourth birthday. Little Takara was a spitfire of a demon child. He was practically a mini-mammon. Constantly bouncing around and getting into trouble, yet he’d also inherited Mammon’s sweet sensitivity. The older children really didn’t know what to do with him so I was excited to give him a younger sibling to look after. 

“Are you ready?” Satan asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. “I am.” I smiled and took his hand. The human realm had changed and grown but much was still the same. Normally when Satan and I went to the human realm he wanted to go somewhere where there were famous museums, libraries and art galleries. So I was surprised when he booked us a small chalet in the middle of nowhere, far away from any major cities. 

The little house was cozy and quaint. “Do you like it?” Satan asked nervously. I smiled and nodded. “I love it but it’s not your usual taste?” I asked inquisitively. 

“That’s true….” he answered, turning to wrap his arms around my waist. “But there’s a cozy fire, a comfortable looking couch, I brought lots of books with me…” he paused to kiss me teasingly under my ear. “But best of all, “ he whispered, “There’s no one around to hear your screaming….in ecstasy that is.” he smirked when I moved to slap him in the arm but he caught my wrist with a wicked grin he pushed me back onto the bed. “What have I said about hitting? I’ll have to punish you now.” I didn’t mind the punishment that he dished out that evening.

A couple nights later Satan and I had hiked out into the hillside for an evening picnic. It was the perfect clear evening and away from all the light pollution the stars were brilliant. We fed each other fruits and cheeses and drank wine. Now we were laying on our backs, hands clasped together and heads close together as we gazed up at the night sky. I had become so used to the Devildom sky by now that this sky almost seemed alien to me now. 

Satan, ever the know it all, pointed out different constellations to me and told me little stories and explanations for each one. “What about that star?” I asked, pointing to a bright one hanging above our heads, our hands still entwined. “That’s the fifth brightest star, Vega.” he answered, kissing my hand before he directed my finger to trace the constellation it was part of. “It’s part of Lyra, named after Orpheus’ golden Lyre, given to him by the God Apollo. Greek myth will tell you that Orpheus’s music could charm stones, he saved Jason and the Argonauts from the siren’s call with the music he played and when his wife died, his music was so moving that Hades allowed to take his wife back from the underworld.”

“That’s sweet.” I said with a smile. Satan smirked, Oh no. I knew that look. “The truth is that Apollo was a demon and Orpheus sold his soul for a magic lyre. His wife died and her soul went to the Celestial realm and he was so distraught that they would be parted for eternity that he drowned himself, allowing Apolo to collect his soul.” I frowned at Satan’s story. “That’s not very romantic, I like the greek version better.” I pouted. 

Satan laughed and rolled over me, pressing me into the blanket atop the lush green grass of the hillside. “Oh? It’s a romance you desire, is it?” he teased. “Yes, always.” I told him. “Hmm.” his emerald eyes glowed and glittered in the dark. “How about this then.” he said as he peppered me with kisses. “Once upon a time there was a beautiful human who was both angel and devil.” I giggled as he continued to kiss me and tug on my clothes. “She captured my heart and changed me forever.” he laughed as I accidentally tore the seam of his shirt as I tugged it over his head. “They made love under the stars.” he breathed onto my neck. “And they had a baby and lived happily ever?” I finished for him.


	22. In which Satan drives everyone crazy.

**The Demon Brothers + 1 Chat**

**> Lucifer:** Where has all the coffee gone?!

**< Beel**: Not me. I don’t like coffee.

**< Levi**: Mammon probably sold it again.

**< Mammon:** WHAT?! No I didn’t...it wasn’t even the good stuff…

**< Ash**: If this is some sort of prank...it’s not funny -_-

**< Belphie**: Don’t look at me.

**< Asmo**: This isn’t a joke! Ash and Luci without their morning coffee is scary! 

**< Satan**: I got rid of it all. 

**< Ash:** ?!?!

**> Lucifer: **Excuse me?! You did what?

**< Satan:** Well since Ash can’t seem to resist the temptation, I took it upon myself to remove that temptation completely. <

**< Mammon**: But what about the rest of us!?

**< Satan**: You’ll survive. Besides, you should all be more supportive of Ash.

**< Ash:** Why are you doing this to me?!

**< Satan**: Because I love you and I love our baby.

**> Lucifer**: I understand Satan.

**< Satan:** You do?

**> Lucifer:** Everyone else can get their coffee elsewhere from now on.

**< Ash:** I hate you all….

**< Mammon**: WHAT?! What did I do?! 

**< Asmo**: Oh Ash, do you want to go with me to the new cafe that opened up? I heard they have really great coffee.

**< Satan:** Asmo..

**< Asmo:** yes?

**< Satan**: I will kill you.

**< Asmo:** *shocked demoji sticker*

“Don’t be angry.” Satan said with a smile as he entered my room and set down a tray of breakfast over my lap. I looked at the cup of coffee in confusion. “What?” I asked, confused. “It’s decaf” he replied. I had to resist the urge to throw the cup in his face. “I’m not drinking decaf. Satan, you’re going overboard! I drank a bit of coffee with all my other pregnancies and they all turned out fine.”

Satan smiled down at me in a most patronizing manner. “Yes, but why take the risk?” he asked and I knew he wasn’t going to bend on this. I narrowed my eyes at him. “You do know that I am stronger and more powerful than you don’t you?” 

Satan sat next to me on the bed and kissed my temple. “Is that a threat?” he laughed. “Maybe!” I said, jutting out my chin. “Tsk.” he shook his head. “It’s an empty threat because I know you wouldn’t risk a fight with me that could endanger our baby and you wouldn’t go that far over coffee would you?” 

I rolled my eyes at him, “You need to stop reading those pregnancy books.” I told him, “They’re making you crazy.” I accused. 

My words went unheeded as Satan continued to read every book on human pregnancy and demon pregnancy. He had read a book or two when I was pregnant with Johara but now that it was his own...he was restless and when he wasn’t reading up on it, he was trying to baby proof the house or lecturing his brothers on this or that. 

Tonight I walked into a fight between Mammon and Satan. “Oi! Just who do you think you are?” I heard Mammon shout. Satan was calm, holding up his hands. “I’m just saying, according to the book I read -” Satan began to say but Mammon cut him off. “Look, I’m trying to be an understanding big brother. You’re obviously excited for ya first born and I get that, really I do! But I don’t give a damn about what your fancy books say!” 

“What’s the matter?” I asked. Mammon softed a bit and came and gave me a kiss. “He’s really driving me crazy! I’ve got two kids and his isn’t even born yet and he thinks he can give me advice? The Great Mammon?” he scoffed before striding out of the room.

I looked at Satan with a raised brow. “I was only trying to help.” he deadpanned. “You probably just hurt his feelings.” I said, knowing it was likely to be true if Satan had tried to critique something about Mammon’s parenting. 

“Just keep in mind what I’ve told you.” I warned Satan. “Books are great but...some things can’t replace real life experiences. You might find yourself needing the advice of your brothers later, advice that can’t be found in a book.” I said. 

Satan looked at me incredulously. “Impossible. Everything can be found in a book if you look hard enough.” was his retort. I rolled my eyes, for being so intelligent he really was stupid sometimes. Satan wrapped his arms around me. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” he asked with a growl. “You know I’d punish you if you weren’t carrying my child.” he teased, nipping at my neck. 

Satan continued to read his books and be overbearing and continued to annoy his brothers. However, it wasn’t all bad, he was extremely doting and although it was suffocating at times he was very sweet. 

“Ah! What’s going on here?! I catch you cheating on me Ash?!” Asmo screeches one day after he bursts cheerily into my room. “Dammit Asmo, you made me mess up!” Satan growled. I looked down at the nail polish smeared on my cuticle. 

Asmo marched over and snatched the bottle from Satan’s hands. “This is OUR thing!” Asmo said, nearly shouting as he shook the bottle between him and I. “Calm down.” Satan glared, “It’s just nail polish.” Asmo gasped and grabbed his chest as if he’d been stabbed. “How dare you?!” he said as he pulled up a chair and began to clean away Satan’s mistakes. “Ugh the brute doesn’t even know what he’s doing.” Asmo lamented over my nails. 

“You’ve been taking up too much of Ash’s time.” Asmo complained. “You’re even starting to take over all the things we enjoy doing for her. It’s not fair. I don’t care if she’s pregnant with your brat.” 

“EXCUSE ME?! WHAT TF DID YOU JUST SAY?” Satan had just lost his shit, almost upending the table we were sitting out. Asmo looked shocked. “You better go.” I told Asmo who looked torn between wanting to flee from the Avatar of Wrath but not wanting to leave me either. 

“Fine! I’ll go. But I’m taking you out for a spa day tomorrow and no one is going to stop me!” Asmo said and then gave me a lingering kiss, ignoring Satan’s growl behind us before he sashayed out the door. 

“Satan you really need to calm down.” I told him once Asmo had gone. I laid my hands on his shoulders and gave them a little squeeze as he slowly calmed. “Damn.” he cursed himself. I knew how much he hated losing his cool, especially in front of me and our unborn child. 

“Come on.” I said, abandoning my nails. I led Satan to my couch and when he sat I curled up in his arms and handed him the book I’d be reading. “Read to me please.” I asked. Nothing was more calming to Satan that this and I did love to hear him read to me. Eventually I wasn’t even listening to the words anymore, just the sound of his voice as I daydreamed how he would look as he sat and read with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Especially those who have been with me for Ash's journey since the beginning. I have maybe 10-15 chapters left for this before I officially put MC Ash's story to rest. 
> 
> Other stories I have in the works are such...
> 
> Irresistible Attraction - A darker tale centered around the MC and Asmo. It focuses on Asmo's sins and toxic relationships. This is going to be a slower update, once a week or less unless I hit a good stride.
> 
> A Lily Among Demons - This follows a new MC Lily who will be much more innocent and naive compared to my usual MCs my intent will be to follow the overall story-line from the game for seasons 1 and 2 for that story but of course I will embellish and add my own sub-plots and head-cannons. This story will become my main focus once I wrap up Fatherhood.
> 
> Other stories I'm working on but not posting yet 
> 
> Satan and MC go to the Exchange program in the Celestial Realm  
> Levi and Belphie go to the Exchange program in the Human Realm  
> A Story with a romance strictly between MC and Luci
> 
> If you want to message me about anything OM related you can email me at Fallingunderground13@gmail.com


	23. Running Short on Patience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan gets mad. Ash is at her limit. Lucifer comes out on top in the end.

**New Group Chat 5**

**> Asmodeus: Everyone listen up!**

**< Mammon: What’s up with the new chat Asmo?**

**> Asmodeus: We need to talk about Satan! He’s out of control. **

**< Leviathan: Yeah we do! That jerk! He hasn’t been letting Ash play games with Drogo and me!** **  
  
**

**< Beel: He wouldn’t let me take her out to Hell’s Kitchen the other night, he said it was too rowdy. He doesn’t trust me to protect her. (Sad-Demon Sticker)** **  
  
**

**< Belphie: That’s messed up. He’s not letting her take naps with me either.**

**< Mammon: He’s been an overbearing know-it-all. He even snapped at Takara for being too rowdy around Ash the other day. ** **  
  
**

**> Asmodeus: This is exactly what I’m talking about! I thought Mammon and Levi were bad but they were nothing compared to Satan!** **  
  
**

**< Mammon: ….**

**< Leviathan: Thanks?**

**> Asmodeus: Anyway! We need a strategy to get Ash away from him and to ourselves for a bit! We haven’t had a spa day in ages (Crying-Demon Sticker)**

I sent my book down and stood up from my comfy chair in my room and stretched. “Where are you going? Do you need something? I can get it for you. Relax.” Satan said as he eye’d me like a predator might eye a prey that was making ready to flee. 

I took a calming breath.  _ Don’t scream...don’t scream...don’t scream... _ that has been my internal mantra lately. Satan so far had been the worst when it came to this whole nesting and territorial thing, I’d never felt more suffocated. I hadn’t helped by catering to his every whim, I had just been so excited that he had wanted to take this step with me that I wanted to accommodate him as much as I could. Well that had been a mistake, I should have put him in his place when I was feeling more energetic...and well..less pregnant. I’d given up working at the bakery even though there was no medical need to do so for him but that still wasn’t good enough, he’d restricted almost all my activities with the others and rarely left my side. I missed the others and I was dying for some space and time to myself. He’d even snapped at little Takara the other day, which had caused a fight. It was one thing for him to bully me and his brothers but I would NOT tolerate him inflicting his temporary madness on my other children. For fucks sake you’d think I was still fully human with the way he’d been keeping me locked up. 

“Relax. I’m just stretching.” I told him, not completely successful at keeping the sass from my voice. Satan set down his own book. “You sound agitated. Are you craving anything? Can I get you a snack?” he asked calmly. For a moment I thought that maybe we’d traded places and that I was the Avatar of Wrath trying my best to keep it all under wraps. 

“If I needed something I’d get it myself.” I snapped. “But why would you when you can rely on me?” he said while turning back to his book. 

Satan got a message on his D.D.D. and as soon as he finished reading it he was jumping up. “I have to go to the human realm.” he suddenly announced. 

“What? Why?” I asked him, completely confused. “There’s a big sale going on at one of the largest baby emporiums...on diapers..wipes..formula..” he began to list off items.

“Formula?!” I almost screeched. “You realize how much breast milk I produce right? We already have a mini fridge full and she’s not even due for another 90 days!”

“I know...but this formula is supposed to be the best and there’s no harm in being over prepared. What if we lose power and the milk spoils and you’re away and I have to feed the baby on my own..” he said and I resisted the urge to pull out my own hair.

“Okay. Whatever. I’m really bored though. I’m coming with you.” I told him.

“No. Absolutely not.” he replied firmly. We stared at each other. “I know you’re bored, my love but think of the baby. We don’t know what effects interdimensional travel could have on her.” he explained.

“Fine. Fine. Okay. I’ll just sit here and die of boredom.” I muttered, flopping back down on the couch. “That’s my girl.” Satan smiled and walked over, bending down to kiss my hair. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

It wasn’t long after Satan had left for the human realm that Asmodeus had shown up and started fussing over me. “Let’s get you into something pretty my dear! You’ve been lounging around in these awful lounge clothes that Satan bought you for weeks!” he exclaimed as if it were the worst thing to ever have happened to me. 

Before I knew it Asmo had dressed me up, done my hair and makeup beautifully and now we were sitting at a new cafe that had opened recently. When our waitress brought my cup of coffee I almost squealed in delight. “Oh it’s so wonderful to see you lit up again.” Asmo cooed. “Satan has been such a tyrant! I don’t know how you put up with it, honestly!”

I sighed. I didn’t want to talk ill about my baby’s father when he was away doing what he thought was right by us. “He’s doing his best Asmo.” I said, defending Satan. “I know it’s been difficult, trust me...some days I think I might smother him with the pillow.” I laughed. “It’ll mellow out once the baby comes.” I assured him, taking his hand. 

“Oh you’re still such an Angel Ash, even after all this time.” Asmo gushed and leaned across the table to capture my lips in a kiss. I had been irritated about Satan going off to the human realm but it turned out it was working for the best as I got to reconnect with Asmo and break a few of Satan’s “rules” too. 

Asmo and I spent the morning at the cafe and did a little window shopping until I complained about my back and Asmo rushed me to the spa for a couple’s massage and facials. We were shamelessly making out outside the spa afterwards when Mammon suddenly appeared clearing his throat. “Alright, alright! You’ve more than had your turn Asmo.” he complained. Asmo pouted and kissed me a few more times before releasing me into Mammon’s care. Mammon scooped me up as if I weighed nothing and ran as fast as he could all the way back home. I was breathless with laughter by the time we entered the house. 

Mammon peppered me with greedy kisses as he carried me up to his room. There was no time for making love but we cuddled and kissed until Takara woke up from his nap and then we spent time just the three of us, reading picture books and playing hide and seek. 

Eventually Beel collected me and the two of us made lunch for everyone together. Beel did most of the work, having me taste test everything, it was quite the role reversal. Many sweet and savory kisses later we finished lunch and we all ate together. Even all the older kids made time to be there. The only people missing were Satan and Lucifer, the latter who was busy doing paperwork with Diavolo as usual. 

After Lunch, Levi and Drogomir were dragging me up to their room where they gushed about their newest favorite games and let me pick which one I wanted to play with them. Eventually Lil and Danny joined us too. When the kids were playing together, Levi wrapped me up in his arms and tail and held me close until Belphegor collected me for his turn. Not surprisingly Belphegor took me to his room where he had new pillows for us to test out together. It was a wonderful but full day and I easily fell asleep in his arms. 

  
  


Crashing and banging was what woke me up as it sounded like an elephant had been let loose in our house. I barely had time to sit up and open by eyes fully when Satan came crashing into Belphie’s room, eyes blazing like some feral animal in full demon form. Belphie sat up, his eyes widening as he transformed into his demon form as well. 

“What is going on?” I asked in alarm. “You sneaky, manipulative..” Satan began to curse Belphegor before he turned his blazing eyes on me. “Get back to your room.” he ordered me. “Now.”

“Satan. You need to calm down.” I told him firmly. “You need to calm down and explain why you are so upset.”

“I SAID GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM!” he screamed, and threw Belphegor's lamp into the opposite corner of the room, making me jump in surprise. 

Alright, this was it. I thought to myself. I felt I had been more than reasonable and accommodating with Satan through this pregnancy but I was at my limit. It was time to show these idiots who the real boss around here is.

I didn’t transform into my demon form too often, mostly for social events at the Castle. Rarely out of anger. Belphegor had jumped up and got into Satan’s face after he threw the lamp and now Satan had Belphie by the scruff of his neck. 

“ENOUGH!” I shouted as I transformed. My demon clothes these days consisted of a wrapped top that allowed free use of my wings and a skirt. Suffice to say my large pregnant stomach was on full display in this form. I couldn’t see myself but if I could have read the minds of Satan and Belphegor I would have known that they thought I looked like a primarily goddess of fertility who had come down to serve her wrath upon ignorant men. 

Satan promptly dropped Belphegor as my eyes flared with an eerie silver light and my bright celestial light aura flared up around me. 

Lucifer had just gotten home and was extremely pissed about the state of the house and was currently interrogating his other brothers. Everyone looked up in shock when they saw me in my demon form, dragging both Belphegor and Satan by their tails behind me down the stairs despite their protests but the only other member of our family that could stand against me was Lucifer. 

Lucifer had stopped his lecture as everyone else turned their rapt attention to me. The children had fled to their rooms, it was never pretty when mom got made at their Dads and Uncles. 

“Someone explain to me what this is all about!” I demanded as I released Belphegor and Satan at the bottom of the stairs They immediately let go of their demon forms and stood looking embarrassed with the rest of their brothers. 

Satan cleared his throat, still angry but not out of control anymore. “These idiots sent me on a wild goose chase in the human realm and they cursed me so that I couldn't’ return home until past midnight, unfortunately for them I was able to undo the curse before the appointed time.” he growled, throwing murderous looks at his brothers. “And while I was stuck in the human realm they were sending me pictures of my mate, as they dragged her around town and exhausted her all day and had her breaking all sorts of our rules..”

“Is this true?” Lucifer asked his brothers.

“Well it’s not our fault!” Asmo broke. “He’s been an unbearable tyrant! Ash needed this. WE needed this.”

I was torn, Asmo had a good point yet how they went about it was unacceptable. Lucifer took Satan’s side first, most likely upset that his brothers had enjoyed a full day in my company while he did paperwork. Still, I didn’t think it was fair that they were punished and Satan got away with losing his temper and breaking a bunch of shit in the house. 

And that was why six brothers were hanging from the living room ceiling now as I sat cuddled on Lucifer’s lap in the study. 


	24. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan's Daughter is born.

I woke up to a gush of wetness between my legs and sleepily realized my water had broken. I sighed, I was so tired and this was such an inconvenience. I roused Satan next to me. He sat up immediately on alert. “What is it?” he asked. “My water broke.” I said with a yawn. “I need to change, can you change the bedding?” I asked him tiredly. 

“What?!” he exclaimed and reached for the baby book he kept on his nightstand. 

“Satan!” I snapped. “Put down the book and help me clean up the bed, for Diavolos sake.” I muttered with irritation. “The bed can wait..where are you going?!” he asked, still holding the book as he got out of bed to follow me.

“I’m taking a shower!” I snapped and shut the bathroom door in his face. I’d like to say things had been better since Lucifer and I had strung the lot of them on the ceiling but the closer I got to this due date the less patience I’d had for Satan. I was so ready for the little miss to arrive. I erected a protective shield around the bathroom so Satan couldn’t enter, I just couldn't deal with him at this moment. 

Satan growled with frustration when he was unable to enter the bathroom. Ash had been locking him out a lot lately in the last few weeks, they were arguing constantly. He knew he was suffocating her but he couldn’t help but wish she’d be more understanding. He loved her and their unborn child so much the thought of anything going wrong for either of them drove him mad. Was it wrong for him to try to make sure they had every comfort and protection?

After re-reading the chapter on this stage of the pregnancy, he’d only read it maybe a hundred times but it calmed him to read it once more. He called his brothers to action and had the physician notified. 

When I came out of the bathroom, it seemed my room was full but I ignored them as I went to go sit on my pregnancy ball to wait for the next contraction to hit. Satan had been talking with Lucifer when he noticed I’d come out and came to collect me. 

“Come on, we’re going to the Castle so the physician can look at you.” Satan said, trying to help me up.

“Nope.” I told him. “Not happening.” I gritted out the last words as another contraction hit me. Satan’s face lit with surprise. “Your labor has started then? Okay..okay..do you know how many minutes apart they are.” I almost yelled at him when I saw him reaching for that blasted book again.

“Two minutes.” I breathed as the contraction eased off. 

“Oh. two minutes. Wonderful...wha- WHAT?! TWO MINUTES?!” Satan looked like his head might explode as he quickly computed the information I’d just given him. 

Suddenly orders were being given as my bed was quickly made up for delivery and someone brought in lots of clean water and towels before Satan pushed them all out of the room. 

  
  


The brother’s paced outside the hall of the bedroom. The older kids kept young Takara entertained as everyone anxiously awaited for the newest member of the family. As usually Mammon was the most verbal with his anxiety. “Man...this is happenin’ a lot faster than the ones before...is that normal?” he asked anxiously to anyone who was listening. 

“I’ve heard that can be the case sometimes, especially after a female has had a few children already.” Lucifer supplied, trying to calm his younger brother.

“What if something goes wrong? The physician ain’t even here yet.” Mammon continued as he paced. Lucifer kept himself occupied with texting back and forth with Diavolo, Barbatos and the Physician. Leviathan distracted himself with a handheld gaming device, Beel of course was eating, while Belphegor curled up on the floor to nap. Asmodeus had disappeared to prepare the postnatal pampering kit as he called it, which had become his tradition everytime Ash went into labor. 

Labor had come fast and furious this time. I had no time to be fearful as I got down to the business of having this child. To my great relief Satan didn’t pick up a book once and let his instincts and the knowledge he already had up in that brain of his guide him. I had to admit that he was the perfect partner through the whole labor as quick as it came. 

By the time the physician arrived Satan was already holding our daughter in his arms and setting her down on my chest as he knelt and kissed me passionately. “My beautiful girls.” he said with a fierce passion in his eyes as he gazed at both of us. It was both frightening and empowering to know that he’d burn down the known worlds to protect us in that gaze. 

We barely noticed the physical as he moved around us, checking our vitals and taking care of the umbilical cords. That is until he tried to take a sample of our daughter’s blood and Satan caught his wrist in a tight vice like grip, fire roaring dangerously in his vibrant green eyes. 

“Satan.” I warned him, grabbing his own wrist. “Easy now, let the physician do his job.” Satan shook his head as if coming out of a daze and released the physician’s wrist and with a curt nod gave him permission to continue. We were too lost after that, in each other and our baby to notice the concern on the face of the old physician. 

“Lyra.” Satan suddenly said. “Her name is Lyra.” he smiled serenely as we locked eyes. Satan had wanted to wait until she was born to name her. “That’s perfect.” I whispered. Lyra was a bit smaller and more delicate looking than my other babies had been. She didn’t have much for hair yet and it was impossible to tell who she'd take after more at this point but I knew she’d be a beauty just like my other daughters. 

Hours later when we were washed and dressed, I told Satan we couldn't’ keep Lyra to ourselves forever and he’d have to let the rest of the family greet her now. I heard Takara complaining loudly as Mammon ushered him into the room. “Ah this sucks.” the five year old mouthed off. Lucifer was quick with a response. “What did I tell you about using that word youngling?” Mammon tried not to snicker when Takara rolled his eyes. “Dad I’m bored. Let’s play games. Teach me how to make grimm.” the boy begged. Much to everyone’s chagrin the boy was taking after his father like a mini Avatar of Greed. His father was his idol. 

Once everyone had come in and had a chance to greet Lyra and offer their congratulations the physician made an appearance. This time his solemn and somewhat uncomfortable visage was not lost on Ash and Satan especially. 

“Is something wrong?” I asked, feeling my chest tighten in response to the pity that I could see in the old demon’s eyes. I could feel Satan tensing beside me. Lyra began to fuss in my arms, clearly sensitive to our reactions.

“I’m sorry to give you this..news in the midst of your celebration..” he said. 

“What’s the matter?” Lucifer asked with a frown. “The child seems perfectly normal and healthy.”

“Ah yes, Lyra is in perfect health.” the old physician confirmed. “It’s just…”

“What?! What is it?!” Satan yelled, fueled with impatience.

“She’s human.” the physician blurted. “I ran the tests a dozen times, she has no detectable demon or celestial genetic material. She appears to be completely human...which means she will age and die as a human as well.”

The implications hit me hard but it didn’t make sense. How could this be possible? “Is the genetic material being suppressed like mine had been?” I asked. 

The old demon shook his head. “That’s doubtful, even in your case we were able to see all your genetic material even if the traits were being suppressed. Your daughter’s blood is 100% human.”

I was feeling lost and confused and reached for Satan’s hand except it wasn’t there. With a slam of the door that shook the walls I saw Satan storm out of the room. Loud crashes and the sounds of things breaking echoed through the house. I couldn’t help the sob that escaped me as I clutched my daughter protectively to my chest. 

Mammon reached me first, enveloping me in a warm embrace. Takara stood next to him staring at the fragile baby in my arms. “Dontcha cry…” Mammon tried to soothe me. “He ain’t mad at you...or the baby...just give him time to get it out of his system.” I heard Mammon’s words but in my heart I couldn’t help but feel betrayed and abandoned. 

Later when Ash had finally fallen asleep in exhaustion, Mammon was holding Lyra in his arms as Satan had yet to return. Takara was watching the baby curiously, his previous complaints forgotten. Mammon looked at his son with a serious expression. “Takara, this is your baby sister and there’s nothin’ in this world more precious than a sister. Alright? Gold..grimm...jewels..none of that compares. This is your baby sister and she’s going to need extra protection, it’s gonna be your duty to help look after her, ya understand me son?” Takara held his sister’s delicate hand as he nodded to his father. “I’ll protect her, I promise.” he vowed. 

  
When I woke up I began to panic when I didn’t see Lyra in her bassinet next to me. Until I saw Satan sitting in the rocking chair across from me, holding her like a piece of fine china, and I could see the evidence of tear trails down his cheeks. When he looked up and we locked eyes no words were needed between us as my heart finally felt at ease. He loved her, he loved us and he would move heaven and hell for her if it came to it.   



	25. Family Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash lays some heavy news on the family

_ The first few years of Lyra’s life had been easy. The family was super conscientious of the fact that she was so much more fragile than the rest of them. Takara was her constant shadow whenever he wasn’t off making mischief with his father. This couldn’t last as she became older and more mobile, she was a child with no understanding of the dangerous world she lived in and the fact that she was mortal.  _

_ The scrapes, bumps and bruises of her other children's childhoods were broken bones and concussions for Lyra. Satan wanted to keep his daughter locked up like a fairytale princess and Lucifer was always trying to find new ways to make things safer. Only Ash could really understand, how many times had she almost lost her life here when she was mortal? She had been an adult, and she knew life couldn’t continue this way.  _

“You may enter.” Barbatos tells me with a sad smile.

Diavolo smiled at me when I entered his study. These days he wasn’t as jovial as he used to be, his smiles more subdued. I felt uncomfortable under his sad gaze, like a child pressing their face against the window pane, looking into a toy store at the thing they could never afford to have. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” He asks, looking around me, no doubt he expects to see one of my children or mates with me. It’s never often that I find myself alone in his presence. Today I am alone, none of my mates except for one know that I came, something I feel guilty about. Sitting, I steel myself for the conversation I have to have. 

Back at home Asmodeus is throwing a fit. Ash put him in charge of getting the family dressed and ready for a family portrait. They’ve been doing them annually since Lyra was born. It’s become a day most of the family has come to dread. Satan becomes emotional and angry while Asmodeus is the crazed fashion police. Lucifer is more prone to doling out severe punishments and Ash is more susceptible to crying which always causes a huge uproar. 

“Where is Ash?!” Asmodeus is storming through the house. She left him here with these ungrateful hooligans and now she’s nowhere to be found when it’s time to do her own hair and makeup. 

  
  


I stand and shake Lord Diavolo’s hand. “One hundred years then.” I agree to his terms. Now I have the unpleasant task of going home and delivering the news.

When I enter the house I’m not surprised by the chaos. “Johara! You’re not a child stop acting like one and let Asmo fix your hair.” I demand as I see my eldest running from her uncle. I see Asmodeus sag with relief now that I am here to help establish order. 

“Lucifer not now!” I tell him when I walk into the study and see him holding a length of rope, one foot secures Mammon flush to the floor beneath him. I help Mammon up and brush off his clothes, straightening his collar as he blushes. 

“Please find Takara and make sure he’s ready.” I ask of him before leaving the room. 

When I finally make it to the room that I currently share with Satan and Lyra I smile. The way Satan dotes upon Lyra always has my heart doing flips. I watch silently as he tenderly brushes her hair. When we lock eyes I nod to him, to let him know it’s been done.    
“The cost?” he asks me. I shake my head, refusing to answer now. 

“We can discuss it tonight after all the children are in bed.” I tell him. There’s a raging storm in his eyes but he only nods and agrees with me on this.

When the photographer arrives we are all more or less ready. Asmo, as usual is not satisfied and complains for all to hear. After twenty minutes the photographer is done and packing up. “A whole morning of painstaking work and it’s over this fast?!” Asmodeus repeats his annual complaint before trying to convince the photographer to take more photos of him. 

There’s a palpable tension in the air as everyone gathers in the common room at the request of Satan and myself that evening after dinner. With the exception of Takara and Lyra the other children are also present. In human terms, they are all adults and deserve to be here for this, at least that is my feeling on the subject. I know some of my mates, Lucifer especially, would disagree with that notion. 

“So what’s this all about?” Mammon asks, looking at his watch. I note to myself to make sure he’s not up to mischief tonight. 

Lucifer is clenching his jaw as if he just knows. 

“I went to speak to Lord Diavolo this morning.” I tell them. I hold up my hand, know a symphony of curses, complaints and accusations were about to start flying. Satan steps closer to me and wraps a supportive arm around my waist. 

I try not to let myself cry as I deliver the rest of my news. “It’s not safe for Lyra here. I can’t give her a normal, happy childhood here.” I say in one rushed breath. I glance at Lucifer who is as still as a statue. 

“Diavolo and I have come to an agreement. I’m going back to the human realm to raise Lyra.” I tell them and it finally settles into my gut that this is happening. I’m leaving the Devildom. 

The room explodes into a chaos of shouting as one brother tries to be heard over another. I’m normally stronger than this but this is too painful and I find myself turning away to hide my tears in Satan’s shoulder. 

“Enough!” Satan erupts, his aura exploding around us as green flames lick at the furniture around us. Leviathan quickly summons water to extinguish any fires that might be started. Everyone else settles except for Mammon. Lucifer hasn’t reacted at all the entire time.

Satan speaks for me as I continue to cry in his embrace. “Diavolo has given leave for Ash, Lyra, myself, Mammon and Takara to live together in the human realm until the conclusion of Lyra’s mortal life.”

Mammon seems to settle immediately when he realizes that he will be allowed to follow. 

“T-that’s not fair!” Leviathan explodes. I can’t even bring myself to face the others and I’ve never felt like more of a coward in my life. “Tch.” Leviathan storms out of the room.

“I can’t believe you’re breaking up the family.” Belphegor says hatefully. “And what did it cost you?” he asks, not believing for a moment that Lord Diavolo didn’t turn it to his benefit. 

I force myself to face my family. I quickly look away from Beel or I may lose myself again. “I agreed to become Queen in 100 years.” I tell them, which causes everyone to lose their minds again. 

Until Lucifer stands, black aura pouring out of him. Everyone instantly settles. “We all knew that Ash would become his Queen one day, this situation has only caused it to come a little sooner than expected.” he tells everyone before turning to Ash. “When do you leave?”

I meet Lucifer’s eyes even though its difficult, there’s so much condemnation in them right now but I’ve wounded his pride by not coming to him with this first. “In a few months.” I reply.

He nods before turning to the rest of the family. “I expect you all to prepare yourselves.” he says simply before leaving the room. Eventually everyone disperses without another word. 

Oddly enough it’s my own children who are the most understanding as they all come to give me hugs and kisses before leaving. “Can I borrow your clothes while you’re gone?” Johara asks. 

I laugh while wiping my tears. “Sure hun.” I tell her. “Just share with Lilith and look after your siblings.”

“Don’t worry about Dad. Just send us the latest games and DVDs and he’ll forgive you pretty quick.” Dragomir tells me, wrapping me up in his arms and tail. 

“Take good care of him for me.” I tell my son as I hold his face in my hands and kiss his cheeks. 

Danny and Lil sandwich me in a hug between them. “Hopefully we can visit. I’ve never been to the human realm.” Danny says. “Call often.” Lil tells me. 

“I’m sure visits can be arranged.” I tell them, kissing them both on their foreheads. “Take good care of each other and your fathers.”

Satan leaves me alone with Asmodeus, the only one of my mates who stuck around after the announcement. “I’m so sad Princess!” he laments as he holds me close. “What am I going to do without you?!” he presses kisses into my neck. 

“But Queen!” he whistles. “I’ll have to update your wardrobe!” he says excitedly. “I wonder if we’ll all get to live at the Palace?” he wonders, making me laugh. 

“Well if Satan and that idiot Mammon are going to have you all to themselves in the human realm, you’re staying with me tonight, tomorrow night, the night after that and more!” he says as he drags me to his room to have his wicked way with me. I allow him to since Asmodeus is probably the only one capable of cheering me up at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad tone of these last chapters but things will turn happier again I promise! haha


	26. Serenity Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests I'm pulling a bit of inspiration from the current lesson for this portion of the story.

The day that Satan, Mammon, myself and our youngest children would be leaving came quickly and our last breakfast together in our beloved Devildom home was a solemn affair. Only the older children seemed to be in good spirits. Mostly likely excited that they would be losing three parental figures for a century. I didn’t want to burst their bubble by warning them that Lucifer would probably become even stricter in my absence.

The icy tension between Lucifer and I was palpable whenever we were in the same room together. In fact, this was the first time, since delivering the news that Lucifer had deign to suffer my presence for more than a mere few minutes. I knew he was upset with me but every time I’d tried to come to him and talk, he shut me out or had an excuse of needing to be somewhere else. So it had continued to fester between us and no one in the household had the balls to intervene between us.

Even Mammon was quieter than usual, as excited as he acted about living in the human world. I knew he was worried about leaving his brothers behind to deal with Lucifer’s foul mood on their own. Beelzebub was eating normal portions and Belphegor had been especially clingy. Asmodeus had monopolized my time nearly every night until a fight broke out between him, Beel and Belphie. 

As for me, I went about my daily life, preparing for today as if nothing was different. I couldn’t allow my family to see my inner turmoil. One sign of weakness and I knew most of them would try to convince me to stay. I was laser focused on my task and my goal to protect and provide the best for Lyra. After all, as painful as it would be, this separation would be a drop in bucket of time but for Lyra it was everything. 

“It’s time to go.” Lucifer said, standing. I glanced up at him, my inner thoughts broken by his announcement. The day after our announcement Lucifer had told Satan that he would take charge of preparing our living arrangements in the human world and I hadn’t had the heart to argue, even if he had shut me out. Since that day he hadn’t told any of us anything about our new home.

Anxiously we travel as a family to the Demon Lord’s Castle. Thankfully when we arrived Lord Diavolo kept his farewell speech short before teleporting us to our new home. 

I blinked against the harsh noon sun as we landed as a family in the Human World. I had forgotten to put on my sunglasses as my eyes had become more sensitive to the sun the longer I lived in the Devildom. My jaw drops when I take in the house before me. No it’s not a house, it’s a mansion! Much bigger even than our house in the Devildom which was plenty big considering how large our family is. 

I knew Lucifer was proud but I never fancied him as overly indulgent, he left that to his brothers. Particularly Mammon, Asmo and Beel. A normal house in the suburbs would have suited the five of us just fine. 

“Oh! Lucifer! It’s a dream!” Asmo gushed happily, bouncing up and down. “I want to live here tooo!” he pouts. 

“Welcome to Serenity Manor.” Lucifer states, causing Satan to snort in derision. I had to agree, there wasn’t a lot of serenity to be found in this family. 

We all make our way into the manor. It’s so big it makes me dizzy. “Lucifer….” I look at him and he meets my eyes with a hard stare. “It’s...beautiful...but don’t you think it’s too big?” I say, trying not to start a fight as soon as we’ve arrived. 

“Not at all.” he says dismissively as he begins to give us all a tour of the house. 

“Oh look!” Asmo claps and presses his face to the windows in the oversized living area. “There’s a pool in the backyard!” I smile, at least someone is really enjoying themselves.

Satan has been oddly quiet and Mammon has been grinning like a fool, probably already calculating what he can get out of selling some of the expensive looking artwork that is everywhere in this house..er Mansion. 

Once we head to the second floor, that’s when things really get crazy. Lucifer opens up a door and inside is an exact replica of Mammon’s room in the Devildom. Same for Satan. Once we get to an exact replica of Asmodeus’ private bathroom we are all very confused. Except for Satan who looks like he’s figured something out.

“Wait. I don’t understand.” I say, coming to a halt, I refuse to continue this tour until I have answers.

“So am I.” Asmo agrees. “Not that I am complaining,” he adds quickly.

Lucifer has a small smirk on his face, something I haven’t seen for a while now. “These are not just replicas of your favorite rooms, these are your exact rooms in the Devildom. I worked with Barbatos to install portals that connect this house to our home in the Devildom.” He explains to everyone’s amazement. 

Holding up a hand to stem the torrent of questions he was going to receive he continues, “The portals are very specific and keyed to our family so not just anyone can gain access to this house from the Devildom. Takara and Lyra can enter the rooms from this Manor but without a parent they cannot access the Devildom side.” Ash sighs, relieved when she hears this. 

“So what?! It’s like nuthins really changin’ then?” Mammon says, his hands in the air. Clearly disappointed that he’s not putting in the distance between himself and Lucifer as he had hoped. 

Lucifer shakes his head. “The rest of us will still be essentially living in the Devildom and we will have our duties to perform there as usual. There will be severe punishments for anyone caught slacking or trying to hide out here in Serenity Manor when they should not be.” This was mostly directed at Belphegor. “There will be no unsanctioned visits in the human world outside of this Manor either.'' This was directed mostly at Asmodeus. 

Lucifer continues the tour after that, explaining his rules along the way. Still, even though it won’t be quite the same he’s gone a long way to make sure we stay together as much as we can. I feel my heart melting for him all over again. I may not be his favorite person right now but it doesn’t change anything. 

Johara promises to keep an eye on Takara and Lyra as they run off to explore and play and everyone disperses. After watching the kids round the corner I turn to talk to Lucifer but I catch sight of him going into his own bedroom and follow. 

His door is left unlatched, a clear invitation. I suppress an eyeroll, as I enter and shut the door behind me. He’s facing his bed, his back to me. 

“This is Amazing Lu..beyond anything I expected…” I begin to tell him. 

“Is that all you’ve come to say?” His voice is chilly and his shoulders rigid. The tension between us is taunt. 

I don’t want to fight with him but he makes it ever so difficult at times. I’ve always been kind and forgiving with my mates but if anything, motherhood has made me into sterner stuff. 

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt your Pride Lucifer…” I begin to say, if he expects an apology he’s not getting one. Yes I am sorry if he’s hurt but I won't apologize for my actions. 

Lucifer whirls around in full demonic form as he advances on me. He’s always intimidating, that’s never changed but he hasn’t been able to scare me for a long time now. 

“You think you hurt my pride?!” he sneers. “I thought you trusted me.” his words are like a stab in my heart.

“I do!” I insist. He scoffs and turns away from me. “Don’t.” I plead, as I grab his wrist as I will my own demon form forth. 

“Don’t turn away. I did and do trust you. I know you and I trusted that if I came to you first with my plan that you would dissuade me from my path.” I tell him firmly. 

He snorts with derision as he turns back to look me in the eyes and I release his wrist. He towers over me but my form is just as impressive as his, our colors contrasting. He doesn’t argue with what I’ve said so I continue. 

“I've always tried my best to respect your position Lucifer. I am Lyra’s mother and this was my decision to make. You damn well know the only reason Satan knew is because he’s her father.” My voice is strong but my eyes plead for him to understand. This wasn’t about him or us, its about Lyra. 

“You went to him…” his voice trails off not quite finishing that thought before he says,“I might have been able to broker a better deal.” he growls in frustration, his fists clenched. 

I lay a hand on his chest and take a step closer when he doesn’t pull away. “I don’t want you to ever have to ask him for anything. Ever.” I tell him with conviction. I couldn’t bear the idea of Lord Diavolo taking anything else from Lucifer, he’s already given the prince so much and I tell him as much. 

His eyes finally soften as he presses close. He twirls a piece of my hair between gloved fingers. “Still trying to be the hero?” he teases me but there’s pain in his eyes. 

I shake my head. “We all knew it was coming sooner or later.” I remind him. 

“I’d rather an eternity later.” he growls, his eyes growing fierce and far away. “I cannot abide the thought that he might plant an heir in you before we’ve had our first.” his voice is pained as his hand travels down my stomach. 

I was stunned for a moment, Lucifer rarely spoke of us having children. “The agreement is to become his queen. I’m not marrying him and I’m not having his babies.” I tell him with an indignant flair. 

“That doesn’t mean he won’t try to get his way.” Lucifer growls, pulling me into him. 

I grin wickedly. “Let him try.” I say with a shrug. 

Lucifer growls and nips at my neck earning himself a moan from my lips. It’s been too long since I’ve felt his touch. “I’ve missed you my love.” I tell him breathlessly. 

Lucifer lays his lips on mine in a brutal, passionate kiss. My arms wrap around his neck as he hoists me up so I can wrap my legs and tail around his waist. 

“Your punishment is going to be thorough tonight Beloved.” He whispers hoarsely in my ear before walking us over to the bed. 


	27. Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big delay in updates! I've been focusing on other stories so updates here will be a little slow. This story is told from Takara's POV as a little change in pace. As a reminder. Takara is Ash and Mammon's second child. In this story Lyra is approx. 8 years old and Takara is 13.

**Takara’s POV**

Human world school sucks. It’s so boring. Especially because my parents lied on my papers and made me closer to Lyra’s age so that we can go to the same school. It’s so dumb, but I gotta do my duty to protect Lyra. I look like an overgrown freak compared to my classmates, the only reason I have friends is because of my good looks and charming personality. 

Lyra isn’t so lucky. She’s pretty of course, everyone in our family is after all. But she’s shy and keeps to herself. We’ve been in this school for three years now and she hasn’t made any friends. I can protect her, but I can’t make friends for her. I’m the only friend she needs of course, I tell her that all the time. But I see the way she looks at the other humans, I can tell she still feels lonely. 

It’s recess, I hate this part of the day. Lyra always finds some secluded place to sit by herself and read her books. Which means I can’t fool around with my friends because I gotta make sure she’s okay. 

Today she must have found a good spot because it’s taking me longer than usual to find her. Solomon made me a bracelet that I have to wear when I’m not at home, it keeps my demon form locked so I don’t accidentally reveal myself. I can’t use my demon speed, we have to blend in, in the human world. It’s such a chore. 

I can use my extra sensitive hearing. It’s not like in the comics or anything but I can hear better than the average human. Finally I pick out my sister’s voice from all the playground noise. She’s crying! I run towards her voice and it doesn’t take me long to find her, I might have run faster than I’m supposed to but I don’t care if Lyra’s in trouble!

I get really pissed off when I see the school bullies picking on my kid sister. They’re twice her age! One of them is tearing pages out of her favorite book, the other one is tossing stuff out of her book bag. “Stop it!” Lyra is crying. Solomon was really smart for creating this bracelet because I’d like to do nothing more than transform and scare the living daylights out of these punks! They’re lucky Satan isn't here. Mom would have to keep him from killin’ these kids. 

“Oi!” I shout to get their attention. Only one of them turns around, he’s smart enough that he loses all color from his face. They should have known better than messing with my sister. Dumbasses. I might have a reputation of being a bit of a bad boy at school, heh. 

“Give that back!” Lyra must feel emboldened by my presence because she lunges for her ruined book.

“Lyra!” I call out as I watch one of the punks push her down. 

“That’s it! You’re a dead man for touchin’ my lil’ sister!” I yell, feeling enraged. 

The other idiot turns around finally, suddenly the wind is picking up out of nowhere. The pages of Lyra’s torn book are swirling around us like they are caught in a mini tornado. The punks are instantly freaked out and run off. Luckily they don’t turn back to see what I see. I’d love to chase them down and smash a few of their teeth in but now I’ve got more pressin’ matters to deal with.   
  


“Lyra I’m here! It’s okay!” I kneel down and embrace her. She’s shakin’ like a leaf, she always feels so fragile. “Are you doin’ this Lyra?!” I ask her. She’s staring at me, looking frightened. Her eyes are glowing like polished grimm and I’m wondering if this is it, is Lyra finally developing a demon side after all this time!?

“I’m scared.” she tells me, tears falling from her face. Man, I really want to beat those punks for making her feel this way. 

“Shhh. Calm down. I’ve got you.” I rock her in my arms and she finally calms down. The pages from the book fall to the ground and her eyes go back to normal. It’s a good thing we were in the back of the school where there were no witnesses. 

“Come on. Let’s get you back home.”

  
  


“Ya did good kid.” I roll my eyes at my dad and push his hand away from ruffling my hair. He’s so embarrassing sometimes. I didn’t do good enough. I’m still thinking up ways to punish those punks when I go back to school.

I’m trying to listen in on the adults arguing in the other room. Pretty sure Satan cracked the foundation in the Manor when I brought Lyra back and explained to our parents what had happened. Mom of course was able to calm him down. I honestly don’t know how she deals with all of us.

Satan of course melted when Lyra began crying over the damn book again. It was a gift from Satan, it was her favorite but it wasn’t like he couldn’t just buy her a new book. I think we all had bigger things to be concerned about!

Right now they were waiting for the royal physician and Solomon to arrive to assess Lyra. I felt anxious waiting. What would it mean if Lyra’s demon side started coming through? Would we be going back home? I had mixed feelings about that. For now, it was easier for me to look after her here. 

  
  


It takes bloody forever but eventually a whole host arrives from the Devildom. Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, the physician, Lucifer and the rest of my uncles. A few of my siblings. Maybe we’ll finally get some answers. 

I’m sitting with Lyra, holding her hand while the physician is giving her an exam. They took some of her blood and she hates that. Satan is glaring at me. I know he gets sensitive when Lyra asks for me sometimes. He doesn’t like it when she prefers to be comforted by someone else but that’s too bad. Lyra loves her father but he’s too intense sometimes, he really needs to learn to chill. 

I catch my mom’s eye. She’s smiling at me. I roll my eyes. She can be such a sap sometimes. She’s one of the most powerful beings in the three realms and she acts like such a human all the time. Tch. 

Eventually they tell me to take Lyra to her room. I take her to mine instead. I let her sit on my lap and rest her head on my shoulder while I play some video games. Eventually she relaxes and falls asleep. After I tuck her into bed I march downstairs to hopefully get some answers. I’m not going to let them keep me out just because they think I’m some kid. 

I see that Solomon has finally arrived and I’m just in time. The physician is giving his results. The vibe in the room is tense. Suddenly I feel nervous just like everyone else. No one seems to notice as I slip inside the room. Good. 

“I’m afraid her results are the same.” The old royal physician is saying. “I see no change in her...condition.”

I can see the disappointment sweep through the room. No one cares what Lyra is, she’s family and loved just the same. The only reason I can’t stand her being human is because I know she’s going to die in only a few short years while the rest of us go on. I don’t know how I’ll deal with that when eventually my kid sister looks older than me. I ball my fists. Sometimes my parents make me so mad. They’re so focused on giving her a normal life but why aren’t they searching night and day for a way to fix this!?

I snap out of my angry thoughts when I realize I’m being spoken to. Now I’m leading Solomon up to my room so he can look at Lyra. No one but my mom and uncle Asmo trust this guy. We’ve all heard the stories about his betrayal. Demons don’t just let a grudge like that go. My dad hates the guy so naturally, I don’t trust him either. 

Mom gives me a look of disapproval when I growl. I don’t care though! I don’t like the look of the sorcerer laying his hand on my kid sister. Dad gives my shoulder a squeeze. He understands!

“Hmm. Interesting.” Solomon finally says after casting a few spells over her sleeping form. I’m feeling more wound up than I have all day. 

“I didn’t sense it in her as a baby but she has a wellspring of magic within her.” he confirms. 

So it had nothing to do with demonic powers. It was magic manifesting itself? 

“It’s very common for powers to reveal themselves during moments of emotional turmoil.” Solomon says. “Quite normal for children.” he nods. 

I look up at Mom and Satan. They both seem lost. I can’t help but feel a bit the same way. My little Lyra is a witch?! What will this mean for our family? Will we go back to the Devildom? She’s still human though and I’m guessing it will be a long time before she can wield enough magic to protect herself. But we moved here so she could have a normal human life. Lyra...what will she think about all this?

Once everyone leaves for the night, Satan and Mom end up taking Lyra back to their room. I guess they want to be close to her and keep an eye on her. I can’t blame them but having her out of my sight right now makes me anxious. 

“I thought I’d find you in here pacing.'' Suddenly my Dad’s voice startles me from my doorway. 

I roll my eyes. I’m about to tell him to get lost when he’s suddenly enveloped me in a hug. Ugh. I hate when he treats me like a little kid. 

“Ugh. Knock it off.” I tell him. 

“What?” he shrugs. “I was gonna sneak out, hit up the casino but I decided to spend time with my favorite son instead.”

“I’m your only son.” I reply gruffly.

“Oi! Don’t get smart with me.” he says in his best impression of a parental tone. 

“Come on kid.” he pulls out a video game. “I stole this from Levi. So let’s play and get all this serious shit outta our heads for a bit. Whaddya say huh?”

“Uncle Levi is gonna be pissed.” I say, but I can’t help but grin as I snatch the game away from him and put it into my console.


End file.
